Red and Blue Destiny
by Claerine
Summary: "What are you doing?" A bluenette asked when he saw a red haired teen, on the school rooftop standing on the other side of the railings."I was about to jump off when you suddenly surprised me." That day, under the burning sky,  two wheels of destiny strayed off the original path. Together, they found a new path and collided with each other. Epilogue is updated!
1. Chapter 1: A Red-Blue Encounter

Hello again, dear Readers! It's nice you meet you all in this new story XD...

Thank you so much for the lovely reviews on PCLtA last chapter and also for those who added it into F&F list...

Special thanks to **Keita Ritsu** for your amazing review ㈴1

And now, please enjoy the first chapter of Red and Blue Destiny! Happy Reading!㈴2㈴2

^,^ ^,^ ^,^

Chapter I

A Red-Blue Encounter

* * *

Wake up at dawn, school, club activities, student council, company paperwork, Sleep… and extra courses on weekends… The cycle keeps rotating for years. Along those years, failure is not an option. Only excellence is accepted. Therefore, I always win. Thus, made all Akashi… made me, an absolute.

Most people must be dying to be in my shoes. They will trade and do anything to become me. A sole heir to Japan's most prestigious company, with more than one million employees all over the world. A 14 year old high school student who is successfully leads Akashi Corp to be the best in Japan. The case was a huge headline in business magazines two years ago.

Since then, everybody knows who I am. Anywhere I go, they will bow greeting me with all respects and some people would look at me with admiration. But of course, the more people respect and fear me the more people will resent me. Everything I achieved comes with sacrifices. Thus, bodyguards would stick to me anytime and anywhere. Except where I am right now… in Teiko High. It took me a huge effort to convince that man, my father, to let me have my freedom. But now… all those things will disappear soon. All those 16 years I have spent… will have to disappear.

I am looking straight above me. I can see the blue sky turning into some shades of dark orange, almost red, colored ones and birds flying freely on the sky. I slightly stare down where there are buildings a bit further away from where I am standing. I also can vaguely see people walk across the street, cars and bikes everywhere. I can even hear the honks.

I stand here for I don't know how long. While grabbing on a cold iron railing, I stand here savoring these memories that I am sure would stick on my mind forever. I close my eyes, a slight smile forming on my lips, feeling a wave of gentle breeze that I know will soon pass on me. The breeze is soothing me, ruffling my hair as if they know what I am doing. As if they agree with me.

Then I slowly open my eyes. Feeling so confident, excited yet calm at the same time. I admit, I never felt this way before. Feeling so certain doing something without knowing how the result would be. I can imagine what that person will react when he knows this. A successful and future heir of Akash corp, Akashi Seijuro, found dead after jumping from Teiko High building rooftop. I chuckled at the thought. I can imagine sorts of scenario that man will have to say in front of media. But I will end it soon. I will erase all of these.

I take a deep breath then remove my shoes and blazer. Neatly fold it then arrange them together. I decided to put them tidy aside. I chuckled. Old habits are hard to die. Even at a time like this. I grip the railings and swiftly climb to the other side. I am surprised with myself because of not feeling scared at all. Then I think it over, _maybe it's normal for those who will do it. Well, whatever. I don't care anymore._

I close my eyes while slowing loosening my grip on both left and right side on the railings. It is only the matter of time and gravity before I completely feel down… until I heard a voice which make me turn around. Searching for that voice.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

I opened my eyes and turn to see who was that person. It took me quite awhile until I met a pair of baby blue eyes staring back at me. I am surprised to see him standing five meters behind me. What made me more surprise is that I didn't even notice his presence at all. I push away that thought. _Maybe I am just too occupied with my thoughts and didn't realize his presence._

"What are you doing?" He repeated the question.

"I was about to jump down when you suddenly surprised me." I calmly responded him back with a slight smile. Intimidating him to back off.

Now, I am griping with only my right hand. I am studying that thin boy with pale skin. He wasn't intimidated at all. He doesn't panic like most people do. Instead, he looks very calm or I can say too _calm_. I can't read his expression at all. His eyes also do not show any surprised nor fear.

"I see." He said with a straight face. He doesn't show any attempt of running out to the teacher office and tell them what I am doing. Instead, He is carefully walking to my right side. Put down his school bag and paper cup. Unzip it and take out a book. He opens it and begins reading while I am just staring at him. This boy is ignoring me! How amusing.. His eyes glued on the book. He is ignoring my presence, ignoring what I am doing. Then, this curiosity made me ask him.

"What are you doing here?"

He averts his gaze to me. "This is my favorite reading spot. I often read here after school." He said with a straight deadpan face.

"I see." I said slowly. I feel bad for doing this at his favorite spot.

He studied me carefully before asking. "Why do you want to jump?" While sipping a drink from the paper cup.

For a second I think about what I want to say. I should just say a classic excuse like, 'I can't bear living my life so I want to commit suicide.' which will be understandable for people. but when I look at those eyes, I just blurted out the truth. "I want to disappear."

I don't know how I looked like when I said that but I can see that he was really surprised. It is clearly seen on those orbs.

"Are you possibly feeling unwanted by people?" He asked.

I was taken aback by that question. Am I unwanted? The company depends on me. A lot of people in the company depend on me. But then I realize those people treated me differently. All I know from a gossip I accidentally heard, I start changing after my mother's death. I became more intimidating, cruel and cold thus making most of them avoided me, including my friends. Even my most loyal butler who guided me for years, gave up and quit the job. Does it mean I am unwanted?

"Maybe I am."

He stares at me for a while. Possibly judging me. "That's an odd statement coming from a guy who leads the number one company in Japan." He said then closes the book. Put it back to his bag. He stands up and dusts himself. He walks straight ahead. Grab the iron railings with both hands. Looking downward to stone covered yard below. Then he asked me without tearing his gaze.

"Can that feeling disappear after the jump?"

"All I know, I will disappear after I jumped. So, possibly it will disappear… along with me." I answered back.

"I see. Thank you for answering me."

After that, he starts removing his shoes, put them neatly behind him. He is grabbing tight the railings and preparing himself to climb to this side. This boy is serious about this. I can see it his eyes. But before he jumps, I stop him with a question.

"What are you doing?"

"I am jumping down too." He said that nonchalantly, with a deadpan face.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him more serious this time.

"I am also an unwanted person. So, I figured we should jump together." He said with his stoic face.

After he said that, I laughed really hard. I never laugh this hard since I don't even know when. Again for the second time I was surprised by the very same boy on the same day. First I was surprised by his sudden appearance and odd attitude. Then, suddenly he came up with a very unusual reason and wanted to commit a suicide as well. What odd things could happen after this?

"Why are you laughing?" He titled his head. Clearly confused.

I tried to stop my laugh to a smirk. "You are one funny guy."

"Nobody said I am a funny guy. In fact, people say I am a plain boring guy."

"Well, to me, you are not a boring guy."

"I see. Well, since I'm not a boring guy to you, want to sit and have a chat before we jump?"

"Why is that?" I asked amused by this guy.

"Because we are both unwanted people on this planet. We can share stories. Talk about it like crap of the world. So, you can tell me your crappy stories and I will tell you mine. Then let's see if we still want to jump... That is… if you want to… " He explained hesitantly at the end.

I smile at his confused face. Maybe I found something more interesting than this. So, I replied "What an interesting offer." I make no effort jumping to the safe side. "Okay then. Let's have a chat." The boy gave a small smile. Since I don't know his name but he knew mine. It will be very rude. I should start with an introduction.

"Then let's begin by introducing ourselves. I am Akashi Seijuro, first year, Advance class." I offer him a handshake.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya from class 2-5, regular class. Nice to meet you Akashi-kun." He said as we shook hands.

"Likewise, Kuroko-sempai."

* * *

End of Chapter I: A Red-Blue Encounter

Thank you for reading this chapter! Reviews are always welcome ;)

See you all on the next update, soon! Have a nice lovely day, Readers! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Blue's Pathway

Good day, Readers! Thank you for reading the previous chapter and also for the kind reviews for my second KnB fanfic… I really appreciate it! :D

Before moving on to the second chap, I'd like to reply some reviews

 **Silver woman** : Thank you so much for your review! I agree, but you will find more info about Kuroko in this chapter ;) Hope you'll like it.. :D

 **Rinfantasy** : LOL! Yep! He should be the only one, if you exclude the emperor :D Btw, thanks much for dropping a review! :)

 **BabyNightmareLady** : It's nice to see you again! XD Thank you so much for reading my second story and giving a review! Hope you like it! ;)

 **Dhea30** : It's nice to see you again :D Thanks much for reviewing my second story! Regarding your review, you will get more info in this chap! XD Hope you like it! :D

 **Dragon Silhouette** : LOL! That's one interesting statement! XD Thanks for your review! :D

 **Guest:** Thank you for your review and support! :)

Before we move on to the story, I forgot to add a disclaimer on the previous chapter (I am so sorry!)

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KnB, it only belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei..**

Alright, Readers! Let's move on to the story! Happy reading! :D

* * *

Chapter II

Blue's Pathway

It had been a week since I met Kuroko. I thought he was a year older than me since he is now a second year in high school. It turned out we are the same age or I can say I am older than him. He told me when he was living overseas with his parents, he took advanced class during junior high. Then, when he got back to Japan a month ago, he took a school transfer exam for a second year and passed.

It was an extremely rare case for student to transfer in Summer to Teiko High. Judging from how he managed to pass the exam without any problem, I could say he is a smart guy. The exam was not easy at all, or the chances was 1 out of 1000 people. Then I asked him why he didn't take an advanced program, and he said that he wanted to enjoy his time studying in Japan, so he chose the regular program.

When I asked him why he felt unwanted to the point of committing suicide, he said it was because he was dumped by his childhood best friend. He told me how it happened.

* * *

 _He was reading a book in under a tree where this guy accidentally tripped over his legs. Kuroko himself was a quiet type and this guy was the exact opposite. Things happened and they soon became friends. It turned out that this guy was living near his apartment and goes to the same school and same class. Then he also introduced him to his world, basketball and asked him to join the school team which the later agreed._

 _He thought Kuroko all basic moves. He trained him whenever they have time. Kuroko tried his best to follow every instruction, but in the end he was no good or he said he was very sloppy. His weak presence didn't help either. Sometimes player from opposite team or his teammate would accidentally bump into him and got him injured._

 _He wanted to quit but his friend convince d him to stay. "Listen Kuroko, the most important thing is enjoy the game and create connections. Like making friends. Win or lose is not a problem."_ _He explained._

 _Besides, they created the team just for the sake of having fun and making more friends. Thanks to that, Kuroko decided to stay and made many friends. Before this, he would never imagine to be surrounded with many people. But it was all thanks to this guy. They became the best of friends._

 _When they advanced to sixth year, their school held a sport competition. Since basketball was originally from America, it became the spectators most favorite game. Being a captain of the team, his best friend motivated the team to win and have fun. Being the best friend, Kuroko understood his intention. It was not only for the sake of victory and fun but he also wanted to impress a certain student from the opposing team._

 _In the beginning, the opposing team underestimated them. First, the opposing team was quite strong in the neighborhood and trained properly. Second, Kuroko's team was more like a hobby club where they play because they like basketball and also having a Japanese captain made it worse. But miracle happened, thanks to his physics and great skills the game went smoothly. They won by 5 points. It was very unexpected by the opposing team and soon they became a hot topic._

 _His best friend successfully got close to the girl. Kuroko knows he liked the girl for quite awhile now. His best friend would always steal a glance or two whenever she came to the park where they usually played. Eventually, they became a couple later. Other than that, the basketball team got a proper trainer and more practice games. They almost had request every week._

 _Kuroko being a weak one, never really had a chance to step in the court and played games. He was always taking care of water bottles and towels. But he didn't mind. If that would help his teammate then he would gladly do it._

 _Not long after, there was another practice game using their school gym. This time it was against the girlfriend school. As usual, his best friend was trying hard to win. His technique and speed had improved a lot. However, the other team practiced even harder. The game was fierce as both side tried to catch up. Eventually, in the last few seconds, the opposing team made a three pointer, thus they won by 2 points._

 _The other team cheered. They had their revenged over the last game. His best friend looked disappointed but tried to cover it with a small smile. Both teams lined up and shook hands. Kuroko's coach told them to cheer up and asked them to practice even harder._

 _Later on, during cleaning up, Kuroko gathered some equipment and headed to the storeroom. On the way, he noticed someone was leaning against a wall in the corner. He was going to ignore that and kept walking. But he stopped when he heard that familiar voice._

" _What are you gonna do, Maika? Keep dating that guy?" asked a fashionable and beautiful curly blonde girl_

 _"Dunno. Maybe? By the way, girls, you know what? Yesterday Jason asked me out. I didn't reject him yet. But, after I saw today's game, I changed my mind." Said a half American Japanese girl with long straight black hair._

" _Jason? As in Jason Johannson? That junior golf athlete?!" Another good looking girl with short hair exclaimed._

" _Yes! Aren't I great?" Maika said while flipping her phone._

" _Not fair! You must introduce me to some of his friends!"_

" _No problem, Lisa! How about we arrange a group date? I can ask him to bring some friends."_

" _You better be!" Another girl exclaimed as they laughed out loud._

 _Kuroko hoped that conversation was just a dream. But no matter how hard he prayed, it wouldn't happen. He put his stuff on the floor and approached that group of girls. The girls like other people, didn't even notice his presence._

" _Is that true, Maika-san?"_

" _W-who is that?" They were franticly looking to different direction. Searching for the voice._

" _It's me. Kuroko Tetsuya."_

 _Maika and the other girls calmed down. "Oh. It's just you Tetsuya. What are you doing here?" she asked casually. As if nothing happened._

" _I happened to pass around here and heard your conversation. So, is it true?"_

" _What is true?" Maika played innocent._

" _About you breaking up with him just because we lost?" Kuroko asked in a serious tone._

" _What are you talking about? I never said I will break up."_

" _Then what about that golf athlete?"_

" _What is this? An interview about my love life?" Maika laughed followed by the other two girls._

" _Just answer the question."_

" _Of course not. I will do a two timing!" She said excitedly._

 _Kuroko was so bewildered to hear that. First, when he heard how she talked with her friends. She sounds so bitchy that completely ruin her image. What his best friend knows is a beautiful, sweet and innocent Maika. The same goes with Kuroko. That is why he hoped this was all a dream._

" _What? Are you gonna tell him? Do you think he will believe you?"_

" _I will. I am his best friend. It's the right thing to do."_

" _Go head then! Just wait and see." She gave a bitch smile. She flicked her fingers and said "Oh! I just remembered something. Do you want to know a secret, Tetsuya? Do you want to know what he said_ _about you being his_ _ **best friend**_?"

 _Kuroko waited for her to continue. She smiled even wider_

" _He said that he was being nice to you when you guys met. He thought since you looked like a wimpy type who won't make friends in billion years, he would do the favor of being your first friend. Just look how nice and idiotic he is. Without him, you are nothing in the social circle, you know?" Maika and her friends laugh out loud._

" _Y-You are lying! He would never say that!" Kuroko denied that._

" _Then you can go and confirm that. Let's see who's right, ne wimpy-kun?"_

 _After the cleaned up session, they were all dismissed. As usual, his best friend and Kuroko walked home together. On the way, Kuroko brought up the subject. His best friend being a guy who was deeply blind in love, kept defending his girlfriend. Kuroko didn't give up, He tried his best to convince him._

 _The conversation heated up and they argued badly. His best friend was asking for prove while Kuroko was asking him for trust. Then, it ended up in an unexpected direction._

" _You know what?! Forget it! I was wrong to start a conversation when we met in the first place! It was huge mistake! It was a stupid idea to let you join my circle! I shouldn't have done that! I shouldn't be your friend from the beginning!"_

 _Kuroko was beyond shocked when he heard that. He could never dream of how his best friend would ever say that . He couldn't say a word to him. He stood there with mix feelings. Not anger, but disappointed, sadness and distrust._

 _The other boy took a deep breath and continued in a more calm steady tone. "Kuroko, we are not friends anymore… From now on, we don't know each other." Then he walked away, leaving Kuroko behind._

* * *

 _Half a year passed since then. They had not talked to each other. He won't even look at him when they passed in the hallway. He treated Kuroko like air. What made Kuroko felt worse, all Maika's words came true. After the fight, Kuroko suddenly became an outcast. No one talked to him. All his so-called-friends suddenly stopped talking to him. Some of them only spoke when school work involved. He tried every way he could to make at least one person explain the situation. Unfortunately, nothing worked out. He eventually gave up._

 _While Kuroko felt dejected, Maika was beyond satisfied. Her relationship with the ex-best friend continued like nothing happen. They even became more intimate. Rumors said after graduation, he would transfer to her school._

 _Weeks later, Kuroko sat on a chair, attending the graduation ceremony. It was a big event for his schoolmates. All their parents came to see their boys and girls were about to graduate from primary school. As for Kuroko, he was not lucky enough to have his parents there. They were on business trip to Washington._

 _So after the ceremony ended, Kuroko stood up and walked to school gates. Along the way, he could see his friends took pictures with families or a group photo. He ignored them as they ignored his presence. He was about to go out of school when someone called him out._

" _Tetsuya-kun! Tetsuya-kun, wait up!"_

 _Kuroko turned around to see who was calling him. It was the ex-best friend's mother with her son scowling and walking slowly behind her. But Kuroko decided to greet her politely._

" _Good afternoon, Aunty." He greeted in Japanese and bowed._

" _Good afternoon to you too. It's been a long time since your last visit to our house" She talked back in Japanese. "What's with the sudden stop visit?" She asked clearly without knowing a single thing. Kuroko was confused on how to answer to that question and the ex-best friend turned his gaze to another direction._

 _But he made up some polite excuse. "I apologize. It seemed I was too busy with library committee. How are you aunty?"_

" _I am good as always. By the way, where are your parents? They didn't come here?"_

" _They are on business trip to Washington."_

" _I see. That's too bad. Well, since you are not a committee member you can come to our house right? I cooked a fancy lunch for this occasion. I made your favorite vanilla cake too. I am sure you will like it."_

 _Upon hearing that, the ex-best friend quickly turned to his mother and glared on her back. Kuroko saw that clearly._

" _I must apologize, Aunty. Someone will come to pick me up later and drive me to Washington. I think my parents made a surprise there." He decline politely with a made up excuse. There was no way somebody would pick him up and made a graduation surprise there. They had meetings from morning till night time and they would not even have time to check on him. They would only call on the day they would be going back home._

" _I forgot about that! They must be making up to you since they couldn't come here."_

" _That's right mom! See, I told you, he has something to do. Anyway, we must get going now. Maika's graduation ceremony will end soon." He ran out to the gate after checking his phone._

" _Geez! Slow down, lover boy!" She said to his impatient son. "Alright then, Tetsuya. We will be going ahead first. Please come and visit our house when you have time."_

" _Thank you for the invitation. I will, Aunty." Kuroko gave a small smile and bowed._

 _That was the last time Kuroko saw him around. In the end, he never visited his house or the park they used for practice. Instead, he moved out from that town. Kuroko was staying in a school dorm in another city where he applied for an advance program in junior high. He graduated two years later and then continued to high school. He was planning to take another advanced program but soon, he was forced to fly back to Japan._

* * *

Akashi closed his eyes and sighed. _How ironic._ Two unwanted people met on the rooftop. Talk about crap and later made a promise to meet up every day. Talk about anything with a simple rule: No lies allowed. If after the talk, one of them still wants to die, then the other promised not to stop chuckles at the memory. _Interesting. Is it a coincidence or is it not?_

* * *

End of Chapter II: Blue's Pathway (I hope you all enjoy it!)

I'd like to thank frenkym, kanade. akemi, fluffyluv2read, Theendofbooks5, silver woman, killy. sungie, Little. Didith, Kawaii Marshmallow, Grayscae1227, Rinfantasy, bella cullen the original, BabyNightmareLady, 7BlueHana, Dhea30, Yin Yang Shinigami, Kuroko-SenPaille, simsimchocolatte, N.U. Sakura Yukihime, alyperez5, A bad escape, Abunnygonewild, Dragon Silhouette for reviewing or adding this story to your favorite and follow list! :D

Thank you all for reading this chapter! See you guys on the next update! XD

Have a nice lovely day, Readers! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Colors Around Red

Good day, Readers! Thank you for reading the chapter 2 of _Red and Blue Destiny_!

Before moving onto the third chapter, I'd like to reply some reviews :D

 **Kuroko-senPaille** : LOL! You will find out in later! Just take a guess who will he be... ;D Thanks for reviewing! :D

 **Rinfantasy** : Thank you for your review! :D I agree.. But tbh, When I wrote it, I was more angry with the girl… hahahhaha… well, anyway, They were still kids and sometimes things like this might happen...

 **Guest 1** : Thank you for your review and grammar critique.. I appreciate it! :D (PS: Even though I use your laptop to write the story, you won't get any spoiler! Hehehhehe *evil grinned)

 **BabyNightmareLady** : Thank you for your review! As one of his fans, I want him to be happy too! XD

 **Guest 2** : Thank you for your support, guest-san! I will… XD

 **Dhea30** : Thanks much the review! XD You will find out who is this 'best friend' in later chapter.. :D as for who is the oldest one, I think Japanese has its own way to determine (I guess more or less is determined by Japanese school starting month, which is in April). So the ones who were born starting from April would be the oldest one For example: among the first years, Fukuda was born on 26th April, is the oldest one. And Kuroko who was born on 31st January would be the youngest one (*source wikia, pls do correct me if I'm wrong).. And, as for Akashi, He has his own way to respect Kuroko. You will find out more in later chaps! ;)

Okay, Readers! Let's move on to the story! Hope you enjoy and happy reading! :D

* * *

Chapter III

Colors Around Red

* * *

"Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon to you too, Akashi-kun." Kuroko looked up from a book he is reading. He closed the book and took a sip from a paper cup. "How was your day?"

"Same boring as always. How was yours?" Akashi sat beside him. Leaning his back on a wall and facing up. Looking up at the clouds.

He sighed a little and said. "Okay. I guess. Nothing special."

Since they took different studying program, they were technically studying in different building. Akashi was in a new private building on west side while Kuroko was in the old building on the opposite side. Each buildings had its own cafeteria and other facilities. So, even during break time students from advanced program rarely interact with students from regular program.

"Really? I thought _lies are not allowed_."

He was silent for few second before he sighed and replied "I hate gym class."

Akashi held back a smile. He was proud that he started to be able to read this deadpan guy. "And may I know why?"

"Tanaka sensei asked us to practice soccer today. The boys played a game. I know I was really bad at it and I just wanted to sit down peacefully elsewhere. But luck wasn't on my side. The ball came flying and hit my head." He sighed while remembering the event.

"That's amusing. You said no one would notice since you have lack of presence but it seems the ball liked you."

"Thanks but no thanks. I still would prefer a human being." He said deadpan. Akashi chuckled at the reaction.

"By the way, I can't stay long. I need to attend practice today."

"Basketball?"

"Yes." Akashi nodded. Everyone in school knows that he is the captain of team even though he is still a freshman. Three years in Teiko junior high proved him to be more than a decent captain. He leaded the team to be the national champion three years in a row.

"Would you like to watch our pratice?" Akashi invited him. Before Kuroko could decline, the red head continued "The security will lock all doors early today. Including here."

He was hesitant for a while. "I see. Then, I will accept your invitation. Thank you for telling me." Kuroko slightly smiled and Akashi nodded in return.

* * *

They were walking in east side hallway in silence. As always, they didn't feel awkward about it. Rather, they were enjoying the moment. They walked until they reach boys locker room. Then Akashi stopped and turned to his companion.

"I am going to change. You can enter from the audience door. It is not locked."

"Okay."

After that, they went separate ways. Akashi opened the locker room door as he sighed at the view. Clothes and snack wraps were lying on the floor. He made a mental note to make two players run extra laps later. He changed his uniform into a black plain shirt, dark red short pants and a pair of white with red streak basketball shoes. He locked the door and headed to the gym.

He opened the gym door as he saw his teammates are running around the court. He greeted coach Shirogane, did stretching and join them running laps. After running 30 laps, they did the usual practice menu and ended it with two practice matches.

During break time, Akashi would glace at the audience seat. Looking for the teal blue haired. It took awhile to find him until Kuroko waved a hand. Akashi smiled a little and then look back to his teammates. They were currently drinking water or busy with themselves. Nobody realized someone was watching them practice _. Interesting!_ He thought.

After practice ended, everyone were heading towards locker room for a refreshing shower. While Akashi decided to go to the audience seat. He found Kuroko was still sitting there and collecting his stuff. He didn't realize him standing there.

"So, how was it, Kuroko?"

The teal haired stood up and said "It was great. No wonder this team is one of the best in Japan."

"It will be the best soon." Akashi stated confidently. Kuroko didn't seem to get the point. He raised an eyebrow.

"There will be an Interhigh competition in three months." Akashi explained.

"You are confident to win." He stated not even questioning it.

"I am. Winning is a given. It's no different than normal breathing."

Before Kuroko could state a word, someone was calling Akashi from the court.

"Akashi what are doing there? We need to discuss something." A glasses green haired guy holding a frog toy called.

"Shintarou." He greeted back. "One moment. I am talking to someone here."

"What are you talking about?" The glasses lad raised an eye brow. "I don't see anyone there." He said as he squinted his eyes.

Akashi chuckled as he moved one step to left. Giving him a clearer view. As expected, he was surprised to see Kuroko standing there as he let out a manly scream.

"W-what?! Since when are you here?!" He pointed Kuroko with shaky finger.

"Since you all did warm ups." He stated deadpan.

"Unbelievable! I didn't see you at all! What are you?!"

* * *

After hearing the scream three other guys came running to the gym. The blonde haired push the door wide open, followed by a yawning a tanned skin guy and a munching giant.

"What happened Midorimachi?! Is there any spy?! Where is that guy?! We will beat him up!" A guy with one earring and blonde hair readied himself for an attack.

"Let him be, Kise. That Oha-asa freak can take care of himself very well. Even the opponent is a cockroach." A dark blue haired smirked.

"Midochin~ do you have more snacks? I just finished mine." A two meter giant was licking his fingers.

The glasses guy with many different names retorts back. "Aomine, one day I promise to burn down every single magazines in your locker! And Murasakibara, it's last pack I have. It was my cousin's not mine. So, don't expect me to give you another one in the future!"

Before this continues for God knows when it would end, Akashi decided to step in. They were now already standing on the court while they continued the bickering.

"Everyone, this is Kuroko Tetsuya. He was watching our practice from audience seat today." He gestured to Kuroko.

Everyone looked to the captain's side. Then they realized someone was actually standing there.

"Good afternoon, I am Kuroko Tetsuya from class 2-5. It's nice to meet you all." He bowed politely.

After that two more screams could be heard. Those belong to the blond and dark blue haired. The purple giant almost dropped his snack wrap.

"S-since when are you here?!" The three exclaimed. This time, Akashi answered the question and also explained very briefly on how they met… And then, Akashi re-introduce them again.

"This is Midorima Shintarou. He is the shooting guard as well as vice captain of the team." Midorima growled. "This is Kise Ryouta. Our small forward." The blonde winked in reply. "This is Murasakibara Atsushi, our center" the purple nodded "And this one is Aomine Daiki, the team's ace." The dark tanned grinned.

"It's nice to meet you. You are all working hard today."

"Thank you sempai!" Kise grinned widely.

"Um... just call me Kuroko. We are basically the same age. "

"What?! No way!" Kise exclaimed

"But you are a second year student!" Midorima adjust his glasses, looking surprised.

"I took an advanced class in junior high." He explained deadpan.

"Hmm~ he is smart. Unlike Minechin~.." Murasakibara patted Kuroko's head. The latter spat the giant's big hand politely.

"What?! Shut up, you snack eater freak!" Aomine finally gained his composure.

Akashi cleared his throat and the others immediately stopped talking. "It's getting late. I have to discuss something with Shintarou. You all better head home and rest."He commanded.

"Eh? Erm...that- that's right... we still have..um.. history homework.., right guys?" Kise said awkwardly and re-adjust a bag on his left shoulder.

"Er... yeah, I guess so." The tanned ace said absent mindedly, wide eyed.

"Ja~ let's go home . Bye, Akachin~... " Murasakibara put his wide arms on the his friends' shoulder and dragged them out.

Akashi nodded. "See you tomorrow, Kuroko." He slightly smiled

"See you tomorrow, Akashi-kun." Kuroko nodded in return

The three silently gaped at the scene. Kise was the first to snap and later dragging them out in a hurry. Kuroko silently following behind them, looking confused. Midorima stared at the guy beside him closely. This was noticed by the red haired captain.

"Is there something on my face?"

Midorima was tensed before he awkwardly shook his head and replied. "T-That's not it.. You..you look different."

* * *

End of Chapter III: Colors Around Red (Hope you all enjoy it!)

I'd like to thank **Mind fox Joanna, Nutelladdict, otaku319, Shiranai Atsune, Akashi Seiko-chan, Eru-time, Blackmist45, HedwigOwl88, Another observer of the world, Ic251, Lura Elsworth, Shizuko 189, Tears of Hearts, Ginpachi-sensei, bookimp** for adding this story in your favorite and follow list! :D And I'd also like to thank all the silent readers out there! Thank you for reading this chapter! See you all the next update soon!

Have a nice lovely weekend, Readers! :)


	4. Chapter 4: Drowned in Dilemma

Happy Monday, Readers! And happy belated birthday to Kuroko Tetsuya! XD

Anyway, thank you for reading the previous chapter and also for the reviews from previous chap! I truly appreciate it! :D

 **Rinfantasy** : LOL! I kindna like that part when I was writing it! Thanks for the review XD

 **Tears of Hearts** : Thanks for your review! :D In this story, both Akashi's eyes are normal red. And actually I am not planning to bring up his mismatch eyes in the story (so sorry.. XC). And about the 'best friend' it will be a surprise in later chapter. Though you might guess who he is.. ;)

 **BabyNightmareLady** : Don't worry! I will continue it! (*salute) thanks for the review ;)

 **Killua17** : LOL! Things happen when someone fell in love (?). and sometimes, love are more important than friendship. No matter if it were girls or boys, I guess.. btw, thanks for the review! :D

 **Guest** : Whahahahahahaha… Thank you.. XD

 **simsimchocolate** : LOL! You've got it right! He was way 100000000 times better! XD Thanks for reviewing ;D

* * *

Chapter IV

Drowned in Dilemma

* * *

A month had passed since Kuroko was introduced to the four of them. They got along well really well. Kise and Aomine became close to the blunette rather quickly. Murasakibara started calling Kuroko 'Kurochin' after he gave the giant a _maiubo_ stick. Midorima was fond of Kuroko but since he had a _tsundere_ personality, he would never ever say that directly. Aomine also told Kuroko how they met each other.

Midorima is a childhood friend of Akashi. Their family knew each other since their grandfathers generation and now the fathers are business partners. Midorima first met Akashi when they were three years old in a business party. They got along well and later become friends.

Then later in primary school, they met Aomine and Murasakibara. They both caught the red haired attention during entrance ceremony. Aomine complained that he couldn't see a thing because of a giant sitting right in front of him. Murasakibara got upset and soon they broke into a fight. Later on, in class activity, the teacher asked them to formed a group of four people. Murasakibara and Aomine were the only ones left. So, Akashi took them in and oddly they got along quite well. Even they got Murasakibara and Aomine to be friends.

After that, they seemed to grow attach to the bluenette. The trio named, Kise, Aomine and Murasakibara went to class 2-5 during break time every day. They didn't feel awkward even if this was seniors territory. After all everyone knew them since they are quite famous in Teiko High also in magazines. They were known as the Generation of Miracle, including the captain and vice captain. They were very skillful basketball players who had their own unique ability.

Kise was the newest member of the group. He was recently promoted to first string and automatically became a main starter. He just developed his copy cat skill that can copy movement and skills of other player. Murasakibara was the tallest in the team. Being more than 2 meters tall, his position was set to be the center of the team. His main job was to defend their basket but sometimes if needed, he did offense too. Midorima was the main shooting guard in the team. His accuracy in shooting three pointers was beyond amazing. He could shoot from different angles and the ball would go in without touching the ring. He was also one of the team strategic maker. His intelligence managed to gain a seat in advanced class. Aomine was the ace of the team. His flexibility in playing basketball could surpass any opponents. His most famous shooting style was called formless shot. He could shoot in an unexpected situation without proper shooting form. And last, the one who brought them all in one team, Akashi, was a very talented point guard and play maker. He was a first year who managed more than 100 basketball club members. Together with their coach, they divided them into three strings.

Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara and Aomine played together in junior high. Sport magazines always scouted them in school or outside of school to make sure they were covered every month. Then later Kise started playing in high school. The famous part time model was soon got his own page on magazines. Some articles said Kise got promoted to replace someone who got injured during a game. However, the magazines never stated a name. Thus, after some time the topic was forgotten.

"Kurokochi! Let's have lunch together-suu.." Kise shovede his lunch box forward. Aomine was standing beside him yawning heavily.

"Hurry up Kurochin~ I'm hungry~" Murasakibara rubbed his stomach. He was chewing three pocky sticks in his mouth.

The students class 2-5 still hadn't gotten use to their presence. They kept staring at the juniors as if they were animals in a zoo. No bothering to look at the guy they were talking to.

"Okay. I'm coming."

* * *

*buuurp…~

"Ah… thanks for the food.." Aomine laid down on the grass with eyes closed. Both hands folded to support his head.

"Eww… That's gross, Aominechi! Kurokochi, do something about that!" Kise who sat beside him moved away to Kuroko's side. Whining about his bad habit.

Kuroko sighed as usual. "Aomine-kun, don't lie down after you eat. You will get fat."

"I won't. It will be burnt down during practice. By the way, you should eat more or you won't grow taller, Tetsu." He said as he opens one of his eye and grinned. Kise sweat dropped at the comment. Kuroko pouted in response. He was well aware that he didn't have a big appetite like these three guys in front of him. Just because he was only having 2 pieces of onigiri, one boiled eggs and a small carton of milk which literally made him full, it still didn't make him has the right to say that.

"Kurochin~ do you have any snack?"

"Just how much snacks are you planning to eat?!" Kise exclaimed.

"A~ lot~.. ehehe." Murasakibara giggled. One thing Kuroko noticed, Murasakibara on the court and off the court were like two different people. Like now, he was like a big 5-year-old-child who wanted to eat his favorite snacks. But during games, he would be like a giant wall of China. He was so fierce and dislike people get passed his defense area.

"Here, Murasakibara-kun. It's a new flavor."

"Thank you, Kurochin~.." He took a bag of cheese cake flavored chips. Munching them happily. "irs nkrice, Krurochkrin~.." (it's nice, Kurochin~)

"I am glad you like it. But please don't talk while you are eating. It's bad habit."

"M'kay~"

Suddenly, wind blows to a bunch of cherry blossom trees. Kise yelped, complaining how the wind messed up his perfect hair which earned a mock from Aomine. The giant was ignoring the two as he kept munching the chips. The strong wind was blowing for a while. Making some golden yellow leaves dance in mid air. Kuroko stared at the scene as thoughts filled up his mind.

* * *

School was over. Most of the students had gone home. Only few students left in class 2-5. Kuroko took his school bag and started heading toward the rooftop. On the way, Kuroko flipped his phone and saw message icons. He clicked it to open the content. It directed him to inbox file. There were 3 messages, one of them was from Akashi. He clicked the one with Akashi's name.

 _From: Akashi Seijuro_

 _Subject: I can't meet you today_

 _Kuroko, I can't go to the rooftop today. I have the council meeting right after school. I will be busy for a few days but I should be able to make some time tomorrow. I will text you once I confirm my schedule._

After reading the text, Kuroko hit a reply button

To: _Akashi Seijuro_

 _Subject: No problem_

 _It's okay Akashi-kun. I understand. Please don't overwork yourself._

Then he hit send button and flipped it close. He decided to turn to another direction and walked slowly to library.

* * *

Kuroko checked the time. It was almost six o'clock. He put back the book in book shelf and tidy up some files. After checking around, he turned off the lights and locked the door. He walked to the teachers office to put back the library key. No teachers was still there. They all went back home hours ago. But the security will lock the doors in the evening. After all club activities were finished.

Kuroko head out of school building. From the school yard, he still could hear shoes squeaking sound and balls bouncing in gym. He looked at the gym direction. The lights were still on. Nevertheless, he kept walking out of the school.

On the way home, he flipped his cell phone to read the unread messages.

 _From: Kuroko Rena_

 _Subject: How are you?_

 _How are you, Tetsuya? We just moved to France 5 days ago. We will be here for three months. Then we will have business trips around the world. In the mean time, don't forget to do routine check-ups like Sato sensei told you to and drink the medicines. Stay healthy, Tetsuya. We love you._

 _P.S : Toru-chan said his first word today! Wish you were here…_

Kuroko smiled a little and typed back a reply message like he usually did. Then continued to check Kise's message. Most of the contains were complains and invitation. He complained about a history teacher for giving boring lecture, some girls were stalking him again and an invitation to watch basketball practice.

Kuroko typed back apology message. Saying he can't come today because of library duty. He was part of the library committee. But sadly, no one was aware of his presence. Whenever, other students want to borrow a book, he has to gain their attention. Slowly, he grew accustom to it.

* * *

"I am home."

"Welcome home, Tetsuya. How was school?" An old lady in her late 60s greeted him from kitchen.

"It was fine."

Kuroko's grandmother smiled. "You go rest for a while. Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes. I will call you later."

"Yes. Thank you, grandma."

Kuroko was heading toward his room on second floor. Without turning on any lights, he put his school bag on the floor and then lied down on a blue covered bed. He stared on the ceiling. Small stars scattered on it as they shone brightly. Those little lights in darkness put him on ease. He shut his eyes closed as he felt tired and drifted to sleep.

* * *

End of Chapter IV: Drowned in Dilemma

I'd like to thank **Kurosaki-Shiba Mitsuki, Otaku Mafia, cherihime, FacelessDandelion, julie2709, 0blivi0nAgility, RockingReezy, siscarilia, Killua17, sofihime, Native26, Kuro13Dead, lovemidorima17, mitsuyo-chan, Justefiction, Eikos Kyris and Yumi Ishikawa,** Thanks for adding the story in your follow and favorite list!

And also thank you for all silent readers out there for reading this story! If you have comments or questions, don't hesitate to ask! All reviews are always welcome!

Have a great day! See you all on the next update!


	5. Chapter 5: Eiffel in Winter

Howdy, Readers! The update is finally here! :D

As usual, I will post my replies here…

 **Rinfantasy** : Well, the hint is there… but don't worry things will work out in future chaps! Thank you for reviewing btw! :D

 **Kurosaki-Shiba Mitsuki** : Thank you for your review and liking the chaps! Of course you will know more about AkaKuro in later chaps ;)

 **Another observer of the world** : Thank you for dropping a review and liking my story! LOL, I forgot Readers out there have different time zones… XD Anyway, I understand how you feel about the 'best friend', but don't kill him just yet… he might appear in future chaps… :D

 **Catalina Luna Moon** : Thank you for your review! Please enjoy the update! :D

 **Flameelement** : Thanks for the review and support! Hope you will like it till the final chap! :D

Okay, now, let's move on to the story! Happy reading and enjoy! XD

* * *

Chapter V

Eiffel in Winter

* * *

"Kurokochi! Why didn't you come yesterday? Do you hate me?" The blonde complained with fake tears, clinging to him.

"Like I told you in the message Kise-kun. I had library duty." He replied as he tried to push him off like usual.

"But I went to the library yesterday and it was locked!"

"What time you went there?"

"07.00 pm"

Kuroko sighed. He could guess the guy in front of him never uses library before. "Our school library closed at 06.00 pm." He stated deadpan

"Eh? Really?" He blinked.

"Yes. I believed it was mentioned during induction day." The blonde model sweat dropped and laughed nervously in return.

"Kurochin shouldn't come yesterday~ _*munch munch_ Because Minechin was scary~.." Murasakibara said while munching rice crackers.

"Hey! It's not my fault in the first place! He started it!" Aomine protested.

"What happened?"

"Well, Haizakichi was teasing Momochi and she yelled out loud. I have to say Haizakichi went too far." Kise explained.

"Haizakichi? Momochi?" Kuroko is confused. He doesn't know this two people.

"Momochin is Minechin's wife~…" Murasakibara said lazily.

"Hey! She is not my wife! She's just a childhood friend!" He protested at the taller guy. But the purple ignored him and kept munching, earning a glare from the ace.

Kise sweat dropped, looking at them. "Err… anyway, Momochi is Aominechi's childhood friend and neighbor. She sometimes comes to our practice and helped out. But last few months she was busy. I guess that's why you haven't seen her around."

"And who is this Haizaki-kun?"

"Haizakichi is a second year. He is quite tall and has sand brown hair. I think he is in class 2-2. Although, he often skip classes but he is not expelled since his parents donate big sum of money. His grades are not bad either. Putting that aside, he is a very talented player. But during his last game in junior high, he got injured and later on, his attitude became worse. Then I met him in high school. He challenged me in a match out of the blue. Then later for some reason, he quit the team. I don't understand why though. Maybe, it's because I won the match." Kise sadly explained.

"Tch! That guy just can't stand losing to you! Don't mind that arrogant bastard! He is a good for nothing guy who often play around with girls and skip practice. He's lucky he got a way without a bruise!"

* * *

"You were lucky he's not interested in fighting you!" Kise scolded him. The other retorted back but the blonde ignored him. Kise turned his attention back to Kuroko. "Just be careful if you bump into him, Kurokochi. I heard he is a violent guy. Last time, I heard, he nearly beaten three people to death by himself."

Kuroko turned the rooftop door knob. He squinted his eyes because the sunlight. He blocked it with a hand and closed the door. There, he found someone leaning against the railings. He seemed to enjoy the view.

"Good afternoon, Akashi-kun." Kuroko greeted first.

The red haired captain turned and smiled a little. "Good afternoon."

Kuroko walked and stood beside him.

"How was your day?" Akashi asked.

"It was good. I finished a book and start reading a new one."

"I see."

"How was yours? You were busy right? Are you sure it's alright to spend some time here?" Not tearing his gaze from the clear view upfront.

"It's alright. Taking a break for a few minutes won't do any harm."

There were silent for awhile until Kuroko decided to speak. "Akashi-kun, may I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Do you know Haizaki-kun?" Kuroko was now looking at him. Akashi also did the same. He didn't answer Kuroko right away. He was looking at those blue eyes and trying to figure out what the owner's thought.

"I see… you must have heard the incident from Ryouta." Akashi stated, which the later nodded. "I guess Ryouta must have told you. But to sum it up, He will be expelled from this school."

"What? Expelled?" Kuroko is surprised to hear that news.

"A few days ago, police notified our school about a group of violent students in an arcade. They argued about something and broke down into a fight. Causing an innocent girl injured. The police caught some members, which one of them was Haizaki. Yesterday, we discussed about the case and finally decided to expel him. The letter will be sent to his home within this week. Although, the whole process might take time." Akashi explained.

"Can student council decide such a trivial matter?"

"Of course. The student council has privilege to take part in making decision. We contributed a vote. Sadly for him, none of the higher ups wee on his side."

"Alright. Putting that aside, why did he quit the team?"

Akashi thought for a while before he started the story on how he first met Haizaki. "I met him when I started joining basketball team in junior high. He was a normal cocky kid and a great player. Even back then, his talent was way above average." Kuroko nodded encouraging him to continue.

* * *

 _flashback_

Akashi, Midorima, Aomine and Murasakibara applied to be a member of Teiko Junior High basketball team. In junior high, the condition to be a member wasn't as fierce as in high school. But, the team was trained well. It was the third best team in the country.

Back then, including the four, there were a total of 15 freshmen. To measure how good their skills, coach made them play a match against second and third years. Akashi was in team A along with Midorima, while Aomine and Murasakibara were on team B.

Team A overall skills and technique was way below the regulars. It was only Akashi and Midorima who hardly kept up with them. However, under Akashi's guidance and strategy, they miraculously won by a single point. The coach and captain who were watching the game on the sidelines, were surprised by the outcome, including the team ace, Haizaki.

The second match soon began. Haizaki played on the opposing team. He played really well and contributed most of the points. Aomine wasn't bad either. He decided to guard Haizaki and left the defense to Murasakibara.

It turned out the opposing team won by 18 points. In the game, Aomine guarded Haizaki well. He tried his best to keep up with the ace speed, though still lacking in technique. But their team also lost due to overall skills and teamwork. After the game, Aomine and Haizaki found each other as interesting rivals as well as friends. Soon their relationship turned into a brothers-like.

Hard practice showed how their effort had paid off. During 6th month, the coach decided to hold another match, first years against regulars. The four of them were starters and they fought equally with the opposing team. First quarter ended with first years leading by 8 points. The second quarter began, this time, coach changed the opposing team players. All main starters played against them. At first, the opposing team caught up fast. The difference was only 2 points. Then, Akashi changed their strategy and leaded them to victory.

The main starters and coach were really surprised. They had lost to a bunch of first years. But on the other side, they were glad to have reliable teammates. But it was a different case with Haizaki. He felt as if he lost against his little brother. Since then, he trained harder than anyone else in the team. He challenged Aomine in a one-on-one. During the first month, they had equal win and lose points. The following months, Aomine dominated the game, to the point where he could score a single basket. Thus, made him very frustrated.

Then during the 9th month, the captain had to resign because he wanted to focus on his grades. That was the time Akashi took his position as team captain. He led the team to victories and later was the best in Japan. During those years, Aomine and Haizaki's relationship got even worse. Haizaki's personality and behavior worsen each day. He became rough and often bullied others. Aomine tried to stop him but it didn't work well. They started ignoring each other and sometimes got into a fight. Eventually it affected the teamwork; they couldn't stand each other on the court together.

And then during Akashi's last second year, Haizaki got injured during final game. Aomine who was still resting have no choice but to play again. In the end, they won splendidly. Aomine took the glory of the day and crowned as MVP.

They thought Haizaki would quit basketball in high school. But they were wrong. He joined the team despite his bad attitude. Coach let him join with one condition, he will not cause any sort of trouble to the team, including team members.

He carried out the condition with his horrible reputation. After a year, Akashi and the others graduated and automatically joined the Teiko High basketball team. Then, the worst thing happened. Akashi spotted Kise when he joined the basketball entrance test. He was still a newbie but Akashi could see his amazing talent.

Kise got even better at basketball and he even played well against Aomine. He also got along well with Murasakibara and Midorima, thus Kise soon joined Akashi's friendship circle. Haizaki grew mad, he mocked him every day before finally challenged him to a one-on-one, in front of all team members.

He said if Kise lost to him, he must leave the team. It was a violation against the rule but Akashi made an exception and made Kise take the challenge. He knew Kise would defeat him. The matched went as what Akashi predicted. The game went to Kise's favor. Haizaki went crazy and intentionally wanted to injure Kise by an elbow swing. Luckily, Kise dodged that. In the end Kise won and became a starter in the team.

Not long after that, Akashi felt something suspicious. Haizaki showed up in school for an entire week. He stayed from morning until school ends but he never showed up for practice. One day, after practice, Kise went ahead, saying he needed to go to his modeling agency.

Akashi followed Kise with his private car. As always, Akashi's suspicion was correct. Two guys with hoodies appeared out of a corner and tried to kidnap him. Akashi and his bodyguards went out, successfully stop the attempt. The police concluded the case as normal kidnapping attempt. But Akashi knew better. He saw a skull tattoo on their arms. It is a symbol of a criminal group in town. From what he heard, the leader is Haizaki's cousin.

Akashi managed to gather some proof. He used them to forcefully made Haizaki resign. Threaten the older teen to quit and never touch anyone again or Akashi will process the case on court. Besides that, Akashi said straight forward that Haizaki was an unneeded trash in the team. No one knows about the truth until now. What the team knows, Akashi just received his resignation letter.

* * *

"He has become a useless trash. So, it was the right decision to dispose him." Akashi said coldly.

Kuroko makes no comment. It's the first time he sees Akashi's cold face, cruel and merciless.

However, behind those facades, Kuroko believed that Akashi had something else. Something that made himself felt attracted on their first meeting. When he truly looked at those crimson orbs, he found it the answer. Those crimson eyes said otherwise. They were glowing warm with strong desire within his frozen heart. The warmth that protected those who are dear to him. Kuroko suddenly felt something similar, like a de ja vu.

Years ago, he was on business trip with his parents around Europe. Then one day, they had to stop at the headquarter office in France. They stayed there for hours which made the small bluenette bored. He decided to secretly step out of the building. As soon as he successfully sneaked out, he felt that he made a wrong choice. Everything was covered in white and it was freezing cold!

He wanted to turn back inside but an odd sigh caught his attention. A bunch of people in thick clothing, gathered under a dull giant tower. Many of them just stood there while looking at the dull tower. At first, Kuroko was confused and didn't understand why they would waste their time waiting in the cold for no reason. Suddenly, the dull tower turned gold, making the crowds let out a gasp and awe. Kuroko stared at the tower without a blink. He forgot about the weather and ran close to the tower. Seeing the golden light warmed his heart despite the cold weather.

And he is feeling the same thing right now...

* * *

End of Chapter V: Eiffel in Winter

Big thanks to **Aseretteresa, HiiroHimeskadi42, Catalina Luna Moon, Harihi, Sato Ree, LittleChibi1009, aquarionwolf1, flameelement** for adding this story in your follow and favorite list! :D

And for those who will celebrate Chinese New Year, Happy Chinese New Year 2016 (in advance)!

Thank you for reading this chapter! See you guys on the next update! XD

P.S: Good luck hunting the red envelopes! ;)


	6. Chapter 6: First Fire

Good day readers! It's nice to see you all again after a nice celebration! :D

 **Catalina Luna Moon** : Thank you for liking the story and dropping a review! I really appreciate it! :D I will try to update frequently! ;)

 **Rinfantasy** : Yesss XD, It's about time, hahahhaha... and about Haizaki, he will appear in this chap! :D Thanks for reviewing btw!

 **BabyNightmareLady** : Thank you for your review! I really appreciate it! :D

Okay, now let's enjoy the chap! Happy reading everyone! ;)

 _Warning: Beware of foul words!_

* * *

Chapter VI

First Fire

* * *

Kuroko was walking to his class room in gym uniform. This time was not because a flying ball. He felt a little light headed, so he excused himself. As usual, no classmate or teacher noticed he went missing, which didn't bother him much. He walked slowly while looking out of the window. The sky was cloudy with dark clouds. He thought maybe it would rain soon. He sighed,"Maybe we should set up an alternative place to meet?" He mumbled to himself.

He kept walking in the hallway, passing some classes. He could slightly see from the door side glasses. A math teacher was writing on the board, history teacher was talking while making rounds, a student was trying to solve problem in front of class and some loud noises were coming out of a class, followed by a loud BANG.

Kuroko stopped on his track. He tried to peek from the small window. Students sat in front row turn to the back, while some students stood abruptly and moved to a safe place. There was an argument in that class. Kuroko tried to catch the conversation.

"What do you think you are doing here?! You are interrupting class!" A grey haired teacher asked angrily.

"I just need to gather my stuff, grandpa. Just mind your own business." A guy replied in a mocking tone.

"You can do that after class finish!"

"Heh, No can do! I need to have fun after gathering this shit."

"What did you say?! Is this how you speak to your teacher?!"

"My teacher? Are you sure grandpa? I don't think we've met before. Oh, wait! Maybe I have! In a nursing house! HAHAHAHA… " he laughed hard

Kuroko heard loud gaps and murmurs from the students.

"GET OUT NOW!" He yelled.

"NO NEED TO TELL ME! I'M OUTTA THIS SHITHOLE FOREVER!"

A tall huge guy, wearing casual clothes, black braided hair, lots of piercing and tattoos showing on his neck and a huge shoulder bag suddenly appeared and slammed the class door open. He walked fast and didn't notice Kuroko stand not far away from him. As predicted, He bumped Kuroko hard. The other guy just stumbled back in surprise. He looked down to see what had hit him.

Kuroko was too late to avoid him. He fell in sitting position on the floor. He used both arms to support himself up, rubbing his poor sting butt. Then he looked at the person who caused ruckus in class. The other looks at him fiercely, ready to kill someone.

"Don't block the way, you piece of shit!"

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. At this point teachers and students from other class went out to check what the ruckus about.

"Tch!" He walked away as he intentionally bumped Kuroko's shoulder hard. Kuroko winced at the impact and almost fell the second time.

After passing Kuroko, Haizaki yelled at curious people around him, including the teachers.

"WHAT ARE YOU SHITHEADS LOOKING AT?! SHOW'S OVER! SCAM!"

After he said that some students abruptly went back to their seats while some just stood there. Haizaki got even more upset.

"TCH! ARE YOU ALL DEAF?! WANT ME TO BEAT SHIT OUTTA YOU?!" He went to the nearest window. The students quickly retreated back.

"Leave the students and just go." Said one of the teachers. Kuroko tilted his head to see who just talked. It is Moriyama sensei, the math teacher.

"YOU DARE TO ORDER ME AROUND! I WILL BEAT YOUR FUCKING ASS!"

"Just go before the security comes and drag you out." He said calmly.

Haizaki looked hesitant for a minute and finally decided to back off. "TCH! STUPID FUCKING SCHOOL AND SHITHEAD PEOPLE!" After that he walked fast, turning right into a corner and disappeared.

* * *

The rumor about the ruckus spread like wild fire. All students were talking about it, including these three people.

"I still can't believe it! Haizakichi got expelled!" Kise exclaimed.

"Tch! The school should've kicked him out faster!" Aomine joined the conversation in his usual sleeping position.

"But what have he done this time?"

"No idea. Maybe he finally exploded and kill people?" The tanned said in a yawn.

"Aominechi!" Kise pouted which the other just closes his eyes, pretending to be a sleep. Kise then turned to Kuroko. "What do you think, Kurokochi?"

"Um… He is very rude and looks so different than what you told me. He looks like a gangster?" Kuroko is in deep thought while giving his opinion.

Kise blinked several times when he heard it. Aomine burst out laughing and Murasakibara was shaking to hold back a laugh.

"Hahahahaha! Good one, Tetsu! I agree with you. What's with that get up? so lame…" Aomine was still laughing hard, tears on his eyes and holding his stomach.

"Kurochin~ I will give you one of these since you are making me laugh." Murasakibara offered him a vanilla lollipop.

"Thank you, Murasakibara-kun."

* * *

"I heard it was you who got bumped by Haizaki?"

"Eh? "How do you know?" Kuroko wondered how he knew that specific detailed. No one in his building talked about him. They didn't even realize Haizaki bumped into someone.

"Don't underestimate my information network, Kuroko." He said coolly.

"As expected from Akashi-kun. Nothing less." Kuroko sighed.

"Anyway, do you have any plan tomorrow?" Akashi changed the subject. He meant to ask Kuroko a favor few days ago but decided to wait until the situation is settled.

"I don't think I have. Why?"

"I need you to help me finding a present."

"A present? For whom if I may ask?"

"It's for my new business partner. From my secretary data, he is fond of old classic books. Can you help me find it?"

"Any specific genre?"

"Anything will do as long as it's classics."

"I can try. I know some book stores that might still have that kind of books. But it is located in the neighbor town." Kuroko explained. The journey might takes 2- 3 hours by public transport.

"No problem. I will drive my car. It would be faster than a bus."

Kuroko blinked, unsure of what he just heard. "Drive a car? You are 15 right?"

"Yes. Driving license comes in handy sometimes. Trust me." He smirked.

"Akashi-kun, you are unbelievable." Kuroko stated deadpan. Akashi chuckled.

"So, where do we meet? Should I pick you up?"

"It's alright. Let's meet at 9 am in front of Maji burger?"

"Alright. 9 am Maji burger."

* * *

End of Ch VI: First Fire

Big thanks **selinas77933, xStartGirlx44, SSbluemoonSS, Akashi-Kuroko-Seijuro-Tetsuya, Grayscale1227, noah03, HiiroHime, iDerpyCake, NanamiTsukyhime, cookieswithmilktea, lunalight011, xxcielxx, Kat2177, uriel's tea time, Tazzazi, BatJinx, 1, Lucky zetta, pat9, Nuvola De Demone, emoBUTshy** for adding this story to your follow and favs list!

Sorry, it's kinda short! But the next chapter will be all about AkaKuro day! XD… So, AkaKuro lovers, stay tuned! ;)

See you all on the next update! Have a great day! :D :D :D


	7. Chapter 7: Golden Time

Happy weekend readers! Thank you for reading the previous chapter and also for the reviews from previous chap! I truly appreciate it! :D

 **Rinfantasy** : Thanks for your review! LOL! It is illegal XD.. anyway, here is the long awaited chapter! Hope you like it! :D

 **BabyNightmareLady** : Thanks for the review! His new business partner (name and other personal data) will not be mentioned here, but he is a man in his late 40s :D, I am so sorry to make you confused.

 **Grayscale1227** : Good question! I guess, you are right. In the anime, Haizaki always got into a fight with Kise (I think it's in a flashback before their match in WC) . So, there is no way, Kise would respect Haizaki. But in the story (here), Kise respected Haizaki as a talented senpai in the club (especially when he just joined the club). And he continued doing so without knowing anything about his kidnap attempt. Anyway, thank you so much for the question! :D

Okay, here is chapter VII, Happy reading and enjoy! XD

* * *

Chapter VII

Golden Time

* * *

Akashi woke up early as usual, 05.00 am. He decided to do a little exercise, took a shower and went down for breakfast. He was having one set meal consists of rice, grilled salmon and miso soup. He ate alone slowly, enjoying morning sunshine from a huge window. While having the meal, he was thinking about today. And just for today, he got special permission from the head family. No bodyguard would stick next to him. But he knows they would be somewhere following them later. He didn't care though. He could find hundred ways to make them lose sight of him. But what bothers him now was the bluenette.

 _Hmm… maybe I should treat him lunch as a thank you? But what would he like to eat? Beside that white creamy unhealthy drink…_

He thought for a while and remembered their conversation about Udon. Kuroko said he is quite fond of that dish. The red haired smiled, all he had to do was search for a good restaurant.

"Yuji-san?" He called his headmaid.

"Yes, Seijuro-sama?" a middle aged lady with short wavy hair come close to the young master.

"Do you know any delicious Udon restaurant in the neighbor town?"

"Yes. I know some of them."

"Can you recommend the best one for me?"

"The best one would be Sugihara's diner. However, it is a commoner class restaurant. Is it alright for you, Seijuro-sama?"

"Perfect." Akashi smiled. "Please give me the address."

Yuji was taken aback with the smile. She hadn't seen that in a long time. She decided to pop the question politely. "May I ask something Seijuro-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Please forgive me if I am wrong but are you perhaps going out with someone today?"

"That's correct."

"I see." Yuji smiled gently. "I am glad you finally spare some time to relax."

"Is that so?" He thought it over and realized something. He didn't even remember the last time he went out. All he remembered was burying himself in company work every time he was home.

* * *

Kuroko walked out of Maji burger with a large size vanilla milkshake. He found this fast food restaurant because of the trio recommendation. They said that it was usually their hang out place. Moreover, they had their specialty drink, vanilla milkshake.

One day, on the way home, Aomine was carving a Maji's Teriyaki Burger. So Aomnie and Kuroko decided to have a takeout. Aomine ordered 5 teriyaki burgers and Kuroko tried the vanilla milkshake. He immediately fell in love from the first slurp.

He was reading some posters on a wall when he suddenly heard a honk. He turned to see a shiny stylish red sport car stop near him. The window was half open, revealing the captain in casual wear and… glasses? But despite that, he still looked so stunning yet a bit different. Kuroko thought, _Maybe because he slightly changed his hairstyle too?_

"Good morning, Kuroko. Get in." Akashi greeted him.

Kuroko has expected this. He maintained his expression like usual. He goes to the passenger seat and hop in. "Good morning to you too, Akashi-kun. What's with the get up?" Kuroko asked.

"It's something like a disguise."

Kuroko looks confused. " A disguise? Why?"

"Avoiding people and also because I don't have my bodyguard next to me. But they might be somewhere following us. Anyway, shall we go?"

Kuroko was trying to digest the information. Another thing he knew about Akashi made him think this guy beside him was not suitable as a student anymore. But he decided to discontinue the topic. "Yes."

The toll road to the next town was clear, almost empty. Akashi speeded up to 170 km/h. He seemed to enjoy the journey while listening to classic music. He sometimes glanced at the rear mirror, with a faint smile on his face. Kuroko silently froze on the seat and thought _do car racing and classic music go together?_

* * *

After 45 minutes, they finally could see some shops. Akashi slowed down the car and started looking for a parking lot. He spotted one and parked it perfectly. The two went out of the car, Akashi stretched himself.

"That was fun. I haven't done it in a while." He looked very happy about it

"Akashi-kun, do you know that you just passed the maximum speed limit in toll road?"

"Yes."

Kuroko inwardly sighed. "I wonder how Akashi-kun managed to get a driving license."

"Don't worry, I didn't bribe anyone. I passed the test with my own ability. And for your information, there is no police in that toll road during weekends and it is also CCTV free." Akashi smirked.

"You amazed me as always."

"Likewise. Now, should we go to the first store?"

They walked out of a small road to the main road where different kinds of store can be seen. Kuroko leaded the way to an old book store. They entered the store and saw some people inside, looking for a certain book. Even though the entrance looked narrow and small, the inside was wide and big, with a lot of bookshelf. They even had a second floor.

Kuroko walked straight and turned left. He kept walking then stopped one row before the last one. There was a board written 'Mystery and Horor' on top of the bookshelf. Both of them entered the isle. Many books were classified according to the publishing year. Kuroko was looking through the shelf and scanned down a group of books that belong to the 1960s. After some time, he took on an old but maintained book, checking the inside and the back side. He smiled and hands it over to the red haired. Akashi took the book and looked at the front cover. It was red with a big tree on it.

"To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee. I am amazed the store still has a copy. It's hard to find the original these days."

"You read this before?" Akashi opened the book. It was in English.

"Yes. I found it in a library in US. It is an American literature masterpiece. It tells you about a simple love story with complicated story line."

"I see." Akashi nodded. He knew some Japanese as well as foreign literature. He also read this before and he found it very inspiring. He had to admit Kuroko has a good taste. "Ok then, I will take this one."

"Let's search for another one. Hopefully they have it too."

They walked through some isles and search for a certain title, but so far, they couldn't find it. Kuroko pulled out another book but Akashi shook his head, the teal haired also agrees. After searching for more than an hour, they decided to pay for the first book and went outside to find another book store.

They were walking slowly, enjoying the surrounding area. The town was less crowded and more peaceful compared to the town where they live. Not much people could be seen on street. If there were, most of them were doing grocery shopping. Akashi concluded that Kuroko himself was quite an explorer when it came to books. Remembering it was only a few months since he started living in Japan again. They walked pass a few blocks and then Kuroko pointed at another book store.

"This store also has some interesting books but most of them are modern classics. But we can try and see what they got." Kuroko explained.

They entered the second book store. This store was slightly smaller than the first one but still full of bookshelves here and there. Once again, Kuroko leaded the way. Both of them entered an isle with 'Mystery' written on top of a shelf.

He scanned through some books. It took him quite a while and he pulled out a dark colored book with red streaks. It was written _'And Then There were None'._

"And Then There were none by Agatha Christie. It's a book about justice and punishment, isn't it?"

Kuroko nodded. "You've read this before Akashi-kun?"

"No. But my literature professor used this book in class as an example of a topic."

"I see."

Akashi flips through the book. It is another original with English language. "Okay then. I will buy this one."

After finding the book, they went to search for one more books. But it was the same case as the first store. They couldn't find a good book that caught their attention. After almost an hour, they gave up. Akashi went to a counter and purchased the book. After receiving the book, they went out of the store

Akashi looked at his watch, it was almost time for lunch. "Kuroko, as a thank you for today, I will treat you a lunch."

"Thank you but you don't have to trouble yourself, Akashi-kun. I am just accompanying you to find something. It wasn't a big deal." Kuroko rejected him politely.

"No, I insist."

They argued for a while before it was decided that Akashi won the argument. So, they headed back the parking lot and drove. It took them 20 minutes to reach Sugihara's diner, a common looking Udon restaurant. By that time, it was already packed with people and long queue. Akashi parked the car onn the other side of the road. They walked across the road and they were greeted by a long queue.

However, Akashi just went straight in, confusing his companion and the people in queue line. Kuroko thought, _Akashi-kun knows the rule how to eat in a diner right?_

"I hope you don't mind having Udon for lunch?" He turned back to ask, Kuroko shook his head. "No, I don't mind." He replied.

Akashi then turned forward looking for the waitress. Just before Akashi spoke, the cook from the kitchen greeted him.

"Welcome! A table for two from Yuji-san?" A middle aged man in kitchen attire greeted him.

"Yes." Akashi replied. Kuroko is getting confused. _Who is Yuji-san?_ He mentally asked.

"Alright, a table for two is coming right up! Yako-chan, escort them to that table please."

* * *

The waitress walked them to a small corridor. Then she opened a sliding door for them and let them in. it was a simple Japanese style room with a small window and some classic Japanese ornament. A dining table and two cushions were prepared nicely for them. Akashi took a seat and Kuroko sat on the opposite side.

She poured them some hot green tea and asked them to kindly wait for the meal, which earned a nod from Akashi. After that, she left the two alone. After she closed the door, Kuroko sipped his tea. Silently complimenting it. Soon after that, he began interrogating him.

"Akashi-kun, Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"We are having a meal in a normal diner right?"

"That's correct." Akashi smiled while sipping his tea.

"Then tell me, how can we cut lines and sitting in a private room? I thought it is only in a five star restaurant?"

"The cook, Sugihara-san, is an old acquaintance of my family chef. I simply asked my head maid to reserve us a table."

Kuroko pouted in response. "I didn't know you can do such thing. Just how powerful is your family, Akashi-kun?"

"More than you can imagine." Akashi said in an unusual lonely tone.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's complicated." He said as he put his tea cup back on the table. "But, let me tell you something. Sometimes, being a powerful person has its flaws."

Before Kuroko could ask further, the waitress brought them two set of meal and put them on the table. On the tray, there were an elegant set of Udon in big bowl, two pieces of ebi tempura and other fried vegetables on a plate and a bowl of tofu soup.

"Well, shall we eat?"

"Yes."

" _Ittadakimasu_." They said at the same time.

* * *

Akashi had finished his meal 10 minutes ago while Kuroko was still struggling to finish the rest half portion. Akashi was enjoying his tea, sometimes stealing glances at his companion. Deep down, he knew Kuroko wanted to give up minutes ago. But on the other side, it was amusing to see him struggle without saying a word.

On Kuroko side, He wanted to stop eating long time ago. But he knew it would be very rude to leave this much. Moreover, it was Akashi who invited him. But then again, he might puke on the way home later. And that was the last thing he would ever want to do!

"Akashi-kun, I apologize. I can't finish this." He looked apologetically to the red haired. Looking at that, Akashi decided to tease him a little.

"And why is that? Does it taste that bad?" He calmly asked.

"No! Of course not! It's… It's just that… I really have little appetite." He sighed.

"Little appetite? It's like you have nothing for lunch. You hardly even touch the side dish."

"I know. But, honestly, I might puke on the way back if I finish this. I don't want that to happen." He stated the truth.

Akashi let out a laugh which made the other confused, again. "It's alright. I know you have little appetite. I am just amused to see you struggle without a word."

Kuroko pouted. "Akashi-kun, that wasn't a nice thing to do. If you do that to your date, she will leave right away, you know?"

"Is that so? Then why don't you leave me yet?" He kept teasing the teal boy.

"Huh?" He blinked in confusion. "What do you mean by that?" He asked, clearly confused.

"I asked you, why you don't leave me? I just teased you right?"

It took a few moments before Kuroko got his message. "We aren't even dating, Akashi-kun."

"Two people, going out on Saturday and having lunch, according to society, that is a definition of having a date." He smirked.

"I believe in society, dating is a couple of opposite gender and we are both men." He said deadpan.

"Society changes over the years. These days, they begin to accept marriage of same genders. I hope you are aware of that, since you lived in America before."

"Of course I am. But the problem is right now we are in Japan. In here, society doesn't work the same way as in other countries."

Akashi laughed. As he thought, his little companion was a very interesting stubborn guy. "Alright. But let me warn you, Japanese people tend to say and do opposite things, Tetsuya."

Kuroko widen his eyes. He was taken aback when Akashi said his first name. For some time he couldn't find a word to retort him back. But Kuroko wasn't a kind guy that would let Akashi had his fun. So, he decided to break the silence. "S-since when we are on first name basis again?" He shuttered.

"Mm.. I don't know." He gave a victorious smile. He didn't plan to use the first name attack but since he had used it, he liked the sound of it. It was a hundred times better than calling him 'Kuroko'. But he wondered if Kuroko would give him permission to let him use his first name. He was back to his serious face and asked "Do you mind if I call you Tetsuya from now on?"

"What? Are you teasing me again?" He asked with knitted eyebrows.

"No. I am asking you seriously."

Kuroko slightly blush. He thought that the guy in front of him was always full of surprises. First he was in a mood to tease him and later suddenly he was in a serious mode, popping an embarrassing question with a straight face. He sighed before replying him. "It's okay to call me that. I don't mind."

The red haired smiled. "Thank you, Tetsuya. In return you can call me by my given name too."

"W-what? I can't do that!" He exclaimed.

"Why not? I think it's a fair trade."

"But no one called you that in school. Even Midorima-kun and the others called you by your family name."

"They had my permission but I think it's their choice not to use it."

"Then I will do the same."

"You truly amused me, Tetsuya. I will let this go for now but I expect you to call me 'Seijuro' in the future." He smirked and left to settle the bill.

* * *

They went out of the restaurant not long after he paid the bill. Akashi suggested to explore the area for a little exercise, before going back to the book stores. Both of them walked slowly, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. Sometimes they would go inside a store to check some interesting stuffs. They soon walked to the end of the road. At the far end, Akashi noticed a small park, he turned to his companion, asking if he wanted to sit there for a while.

However, when he turned to ask, he saw the smaller teen was holding his nose with one hand and the other was rampaging his bag. Akashi also noticed a small amount of red liquid dripped from his nose. Akashi quickly pulled out a white silk handkerchief from his pocket.

"Here use this."

"It will get dirty. I got some tissue in my bag." He said still looking for it.

"Just use it, I don't mind." He said as he removed his hand and pressed the handkerchief over his bloody nose. Then, he led Kuroko to the empty bench in the park.

"Tetsuya, lift your head for awhile, I will put a cold drink behind your neck. It will help to stop the nosebleed." Akashi said after he went to the nearby machine. He put his palm against the soft blue haired and held it steady. Then stick the cold drink under his neck.

Akashi used the opportunity to put a hand on his forehead. It was slightly warm. He mentally blamed himself for not noticing his condition.

"You have a fever. We are going back now."

"It's only a slight one. It will go away soon. Besides, you still need to find another book."

"Forget about the book. You are sick and you need to rest."

"It's… something usual. It will go away after I rest." Kuroko reasoned out.

"And that's the reason we are going back now, so you can rest properly. But you should've just told me next time. I'm calling my bodyguard to get the car here."

Akashi dialed a number and told someone on the other of the line to get his car. Two minutes later, a man in black suite greeted him and escorted them to the car. Akashi adjusted the seat so Kuroko could lie down and slept through the journey. He decided to comply since he didn't want to puke because of his driving skills.

* * *

They arrived in town one and a half hour later. This time, Akashi slowed down. And now they were in an argument, again.

"Tetsuya, When I said I will drive you back, It means literally to your house. In front of the gate."

"Akashi-kun for the umpteenth time, it's no need. I already feel better. Besides, I don't want my neighbors to talk about a fancy red car in front of my house."

"I don't care about gossip. It will die in a couple of months."

"I do care." He said deadpan. "Just let me off here. I will text you after I arrived." He tried to make a deal.

Akashi sighed. "Alright."

Kuroko smiled at him. He opened the door and closed it. Akashi rolled down the window glass. "Tetsuya, thank you for accompanying me today. We should hang out again some time."

"Thank you too for taking care of me." Kuroko smiled a little. "We can find another time. But please have a safe drive back home, Akashi-kun. I don't want you crash into something."

"Don't worry. I won't crash. I am an Akashi and Akashis are always absolute."

"And next time we hang out, I prefer to use public transport." He stated deadpan which made the other laughed.

After that, they bode their good bye. But unknown to them, a pair of sharp black eyes were watching them from a window glass.

* * *

End of Chapter VII: Golden Time (I hope you like it)

I'd like to thank **Dominique Scamander,** **IllegalAsian, mimi2316, pinkprincesa13, aero1234541, song min ah, Animaddict, KmotgrassKoala008** for adding the story in your follow and favorite list!

And also thank you for all silent readers out there for reading this story! If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask! And All reviews are always welcome!

Have a great day! See you all on the next update!


	8. Chapter 8: Harm Found Blue

Good day readers! Sorry for the late update! I got busy recently X(

Anyway, thanks much for reading the previous chapter and the review! I truly appreciate it! :D

 **Rinfantasy** : Not exactly in the city, but in the toll road (though he still violated the rule XD). Thanks for your review! :D

 **BabyNightmareLady** : Thank you! I hope you will like this chapter too! :)

 **Gly** : Thanks for the review! An interesting pair you got there :D… anyway, your question fully answered in future chapter! Stay tuned! :D

Alright! Here is the next chapter! Happy reading and enjoy! XD

* * *

Chapter VIII

Harm Found Blue

* * *

"Kurokochi! Tell us! Where did you go and what did you do with Akashichi?" The blonde immediately interrogating him. He found out after Kuroko rejected their hang out invitation on Saturday.

"Yeah! He didn't do anything to you right? Like torturing you or ordering you to do something?" Aomine grabbed both of his shoulders, shaking him.

"I am glad, Kurochin is still alive~" Murasakibara said teary eyed.

Kuroko twitched in annoyance. "Aomine-kun, please stop shaking me. It hurts" Aomine quickly release him and mumbled an apology. "Murasakibara-kun please stop patting my head or I won't tell a word." They all suddenly stopped and waiting for the blunette explanation.

"Akashi-kun and I went to the neighbor town to look for classic books because Akashi-kun wants to give them as present for his new business partner."

"And?" Kise asked.

"And what?" Kuroko asked him back.

"That's it? You travelled for hours to the next town just to buy books and went home? Unbelievable!" Aomine exclaimed.

"Um… actually it only took less than an hour since he drove really fast."

The three gasped. Aomine even cursed. "No fucking way!"

"Don't tell me he drove it himself?!"

"Kurochin, I will get angry if you lie." Murasakibara stopped eating his snacks, looking menacing.

"I don't lie, Murasakibara-kun. He did drive the car. Was it bad? excluding the fact that he is underage and loves to race." He raised an eye brow.

The trio looked at him like an alien from another planet. "Tetsu, just what did you do to Akashi? We are grateful he is starting to change back to his old self. But… this drive thing, it's way too much! " Aomine looked at him seriously. The usual lazy and teasing faced were gone.

" I don't understand. What do you mean by that?" Now Kuroko started to get anxious.

"Kurokochin, do you know something about Akachin's mom?"

He nodded. "He told me that she passed away three years ago but that's all. He doesn't talk too much about his mother."

"Well, the thing is… Akashichi's mother was killed in a car accident."

* * *

Kuroko didn't know anything about Akashi's past. Whenever, they talked about it, Akashi tried to change the topic or said nothing. He decided not to pry any further either since he thought it was not important. But now, Kuroko knew what Akashi meant by the change after his mother's death.

Three years ago, Akashi corp was known as a big developing company. Thus, the company was invited in a Japan Annual Economic Conference, where all business tycoon gathered. Since it was an important event, Akashi's father as the CEO decided to go there in person. He also ordered his wife and son to go to the after meeting party. For him, it was a perfect chance to build more business network. Thus, they went there separately.

December three years ago, On the way to the party, their car was hit by a speeding truck. The chauffeur, Akashi's mother and the truck driver were found dead on the spot, while Akashi was unconscious. He survived the accident because his mother protected him as her body took the damage, only leaving the young red haired some bruises and minor injuries. The news was a hot topic. People made speculation whether it was intentionally or unintentionally. The police tried to track down the case and found something odd about the accident. But since they didn't have enough proof, the case was closed and reported as an accident.

The death of his mother made a great impact on Akashi. It took some time for him to ride a car again. Since then, his personality slowly changed. During the winter break, Midorima, Aomine and Murasakibara tried to help, but they couldn't do much. Akashi refused to meet them every time they come to his house and he only talked when it was necessary. He started to busy himself with work. His cold hearted father also didn't do anything. After the accident, Akashi corp popularity went up and he took this chance to develop the company bigger.

After that, the previous warm hearted Akashi they once knew had completely changed to a cold and cruel person. Yet at the same time, his talent as an heir rose up and finally become the Akashi he met on the rooftop a month ago.

"He was a merciless sun in desert. He shines so bright and yet we can't reach him. When darkness comes, the all mighty sun can't be seen." Kise said then turn to look at Kuroko and smiled gently. "But now, I think he found the moon whom will shine through the dark and guide him to shine again when morning comes."

"We probably still can't reach him yet but we know he's changing back to his old self. We hope that you will always be that moon, Tetsu."

* * *

Weeks passed by. None of the talked about Akashi's past. Neither of them brought up the subject. They mostly talked about the present. About what's happening around them.

Today as usual, after their small talk, they parted ways since Akashi has student council job. Kuroko went home earlier that day after saying he needed to buy ingredients for dinner. He visited a supermarket nearby his house. Grabbed some carrots, potato and beef for curry dish. Then after paying the groceries, he walked back home.

he was about to cross a street when he heard noises from an alley. The lights was green but he decided to not cross and checked the noises. The noises he heard turned into a loud cursing and beating sound.

"Tch! Should we beat this fuck ass till death? He's so goddamn tough!"

"Maybe we should bring him to Boss?"

"And after that Boss will beat us up? Hell no! I would rather kill this scum!"

Kuroko watched the bloody scene in horror. Two grown up man who looked like yakuza were hitting and kicking a motionless high school boy. He lied down covered in blood and bruises. Kuroko wanted to help but he knew he couldn't help much. And worse, no one was passing by the area. But if he jumped in on his own, both him and that guy would be dead. Kuroko tried to think another way. As he remembered, there is a police station 10 minutes away from here. _Maybe I just should call police?_

Kuroko moved back from the corner and flip his phone. He kept watching those two in case they decided to leave him. It won't be pretty if they bumped to each other. While waiting for it to connect the two man continue kicking the poor guy.

"Aniki, I found this. Wanna try giving him a good swing?" The younger man held up a baseball bat.

"Nice bat!" He smirked then he turned his attention to the guy underneath, grabbing his collar. "Hey, you won't mind if we use your head right? After all, it's your fault for not paying the debt! Hahahahaha!" The older man laughed manically and threw the bloody guy to the younger man. Hey, hold him nicely!"

"Good evening, This is the Tokyo police station. How can we help you?"

Instead of answering the call, Kuroko ran back and took a deep breath, and then yelled like there is no tomorrow. "THIEF! HELP! Somebody, help!"

Kuroko's shout startled the two man. Luckily, he stopped the swing in mid air. People around the supermarket area went out.

"What?! What happen young man?!"

"There is a thief running to that area sir! Please call the police!" Kuroko pointed at the corner.

"I am calling the police now." One of the customer fished out her phone.

"I am going to check that corner." A supermarket staff said. "You, come with me." He asked a part timer to follow him.

after hearing the ruckus the two man began to panic.

"Aniki! What should we do?!"

"Tch! Leave this shit and run! Wear your hat to cover your face!" The younger one dropped him on the floor as they ran passed the startled supermarket staff. One of them bumped into Kuroko's shoulder and made him fell down. They kept running until those curious people couldn't see them anymore.

After that, Kuroko was questioned by the police as he told them what he saw. The police wrote it down and praised his bravery. They also told him that because of his brave action, the poor guy was saved. After half an hour later, the police took him home. 5 minutes later, They arrived. Kuroko thanked the police and got inside the house. However, they didn't realized that a car was following them.

* * *

Kuroko went out of his bathroom with a towel around his neck. It was a very refreshing bath after all that yakuza incident. He lied down on his bed as he didn't even bother to turn on the lights. He sighed remembering that horror incident. He couldn't believe himself that he just saved that guy's life!

Suddenly there was a beep. He got up to reach his phone, then he winced. He forgot those man bumped to him. He got up carefully and turned on the lights. He went to a full body mirror in his room, buttoned down his pajama and slide it off. A big purple spot on the his left shoulder quickly caught his attention. It was contrast with his pale skin. He brushed his finger on it and pressed slightly. He winced of the impact.

He stood there in silence looking at his reflection for a long time. His hand covered the fresh purple spot as if it would disappear. Then he turned his gaze to a faint yellow bruise on the other side. The one he got from Haizaki. Kuroko then turned his attention to another beeping sound from his phone. He sighed and grabbed his phone. 2 messages.

 _From: Akashi_

 _Subject: Tomorrow_

 _Tetsuya, there was an incident this evening. A high school student from nearby school was a victim. So, tomorrow club activities will be cancelled. Shall we have a date?_

He was about to press a reply button when it suddenly rang. He read the ID and it was written as unknown caller. He decided to pick up the call

"Hello?"

"Hello to you too, Mr. Hero of the day. Having fun playing the hero today?" A husky man voice on the other side asked.

"Who is this?" Kuroko asked in a calm tone. He started to get worried.

"You don't need to know. All you have to do is go a place _alone_. I will text it to you later." He smirked.

"I am not good being friends with stranger." He tried hard to stay calm. He vaguely knew who this guy might be.

"Well, I am sure we will be get along soon. And of course, you don't want Akashi Seijuro to end up like the little shit, right?"

"W-what?! Why Akashi-kun is involved?! He got nothing to do with this!" He shouted harshly.

"Be a good boy and follow my order, Kuroko Tetsuya. See you tomorrow."

* * *

End of Chapter VIII: Harm Found Blue (I hope you like it ;D)

I'd like to thank **deceitful mist, BlackHawks, Giggles217, Joly-chan99, Guardian of Fear, Jolly-chan99, Cianade6, digit01Wave, InsanityOwl, InfiniteMelodies67, AKUMA-loveless19921110, x0x0bunny** for adding the story in your follow and favorite list!

And also thank you for all silent readers out there for reading this story!

Have a great day! See you all on the next update! :D :D :D


	9. Chapter 9: Insecurity

Good day readers!

Anyone watching the eclipse time? It was one interesting experience! now I am hoping to see meteor showers too! XD

Anyway, thanks much for reading the previous chapter and the review!:D

 **Rinfantasy** : I know! But it's the unexpected Akashi. He is like a man who will never bow down to anything. Thanks much for your review! :D

 **BabyNightmareLady** : Thank you! You will find out more in this chapter! Hope you like it!

 **Ilove0t6forever** : Thanks for dropping a review! I hope you like this story so far! Stay tuned :D

Alright! Here we go readers! Happy reading and enjoy! XD

* * *

Chapter IX

Insecurity

* * *

 _Minami-ko 6-2-5. Lizard Bar. 5 pm. Late or no show, you face the consequences._

The message kept replaying on Kuroko's mind. He couldn't concentrate in class nor listened to trio's conversation. The least he could do was try to cover it up with his famous deadpan face. The trio knew something odd about it. Kuroko was a quiet guy but he was a good listener. But he clearly was not in a mood.

"So Kurokochi, what do you think?"

"Huh? What?"

"I asked you about this." Kise handed him a magazine. His photo was made as the front cover. "What do you think?"

"It's a great photo, Kise-kun. You look fabulous." He commented.

"Of course I am. But that's not what I asked! It's about the hat. You weren't listening at all, were you?" Kise faked a sob.

"No one wants to listen to your girls talk, Kise." Aomine smirked.

"Aomine-kun is a meanie! And now Kurokochi hates me too! Murasakibarachi, save me!" Kise whinned. The giant paid no attention to him as he was in his own world, eating snacks.

"By the way, what's bothering you? You seemed off today."

"It's… nothing. We just got this group work. I am not good at doing it with other people. Please don't mind me." He swiftly lied.

"I see. I can imagine that. They must have got a hard time noticing you." Aomine teased.

"That's mean, Aominechi! Don't bully Kurokochi! Murasakibarachi go punish him!"

Hearing Kuroko's name was mentioned, Murasakibara turned to the blonde model. "Mmm~ and what will I get?"

"Maiubo sticks for a whole month!"

"Okkie~ Deal." Murasakibara stood up and walk to the laying tanned ace, towering above him and cracking his long fingers.

Aomine quickly sat up. "Huh?! W-wait! Hey, Kise! It's not fair! Murasakibara, w-wait! Stop!" Aomine crawled back. The giant started to show his wrestling skills without mercy. "M-Murasakibara! Wait! S-stop! Gyaaaaaaa…!"

* * *

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko who was in a hurry packing his stuff suddenly stop his movement. He didn't expect the red haired to show up in front of his classroom door. Akashi paid no attention to the curious stares and mumbles the others throw at him. "A-Akashi-kun. What are you doing here?" Kuroko flabbergasted.

Akashi gave a cold glance to the spectators, telling them to mind their own business. They got the message and immediately pack their stuff and leave. Only leaving the two of them and few people inside the class.

Akashi entered the class like normal. "Am I not allowed to be here?"

"No... but, it's just a rare chance to see you here." He replied hesitantly.

"Well, Actually I am looking for you."

"Looking for me? Why?"

"You didn't reply my text. I thought you are sick again but I am glad you are ok."

" I'm sorry, my phone was dead. What was it again?" He pretended to have not read his text yet.

"I said should we hang out somewhere? Since I got some free time."

"Um... sorry Akashi-kun. Actually, I have something to do today." Kuroko had prepared an excuse. He knew Akashi would probably confront him.

"And what would that be?"

" I need to visit my aunt in Tokyo hospital."

"Tokyo hospital? What happened to her?"

"She was in an accident yesterday. She broke her leg." He lied swiftly with deadpan look. _I'm sorry for lying to you, Akashi-kun._

Akashi was silent for a while before replied him. "I see." He nodded. " I will drive you there."

"No. It's okay. I don't want to trouble you." Kuroko said as he picked up his bag.

"It's not a trouble. Besides, It's the same way to where I am heading to."

"But…"

"No buts, Tetsuya. Just consider this small thing as a replacement to our cancelled date." He insisted. Kuroko sighed, He knew he wouldn't win this argument. The more they argue, the more he might get suspicious.

"Okay, you win." He sighed in defeat.

Akashi smirked, not suspecting a single thing. "You are wrong, Tetsuya. I always win."

* * *

Kuroko stood in Minami-ko street which was located in a deserted area. Almost no one passing by and the people he met so far was like yakuza, wearing suites, sun glasses, drinking beer and smoking. He calmed himself down and only thought about the reason why he mustn't leave this place. He flipped his phone to check the address again _. It should be around here._ He walked a few meters and later he found a sign saying Lizard's. He gulped.

He entered the bar, inside accompanied by dim lights, he was greeted by bunch of people. Some of them were busy gambling. The others played dart or billiards. Some of the became the spectators and they were loud. The place was in a huge mess. cigarette buds, cans of beers and bottles of liquor were found everywhere. It reeked of smokes and alcohol. H e honestly couldn't stand being there!

He quickly scan the room. He found someone who was making a drink. He must be working here _. I should go and ask him. He might know something._

"Excuse me, sir."

"Huh?" A muscular guy looking o his right and left. "I swear just heard somethin' "

"I am here." Kuroko raised a hand in front of the man.

"W-whoa! W-what?! Bastard! Since when are you here?!"

"A few seconds ago. Sir, I was told to come here by someone. Do you by any chance know something?"

He looked at Kuroko in silence then sighed. "Just go up to the second floor. There is a room there, just enter." He began doing his job again, not even bother to look at the bluenette.

"Thank you." Kuroko nodded and climbed the old stairs.

After climbing the stairs which he couldn't almost see a single step, he saw a door in a corner. He gulped again, a mixture feeling of anxiety, scared and nervous. He really wanted to run but he just couldn't! He took a couple of deep breaths and bravely stepped forward.

He stood in front of the wooden door and knocked. He heard a voice, ordering someone to open the door. Then there were foot step sound followed by a creaking door sound.

A man in his early 20s dressed in black, skin covered by tattoos and piercing, opened the door. He starred at Kuroko for a couple of minutes before yanking him inside and locked it.

Kuroko winced at the impact. He could feel the man is still holding one of his arm. At first, he can see nothing. The room was very dim but he still can see some figures. After his eyes have adjusted, he looked at those five men in the room. He didn't recognize them at first but when his eyes fell on a certain man, Kuroko let out a gasp.

"Hello there~ looks like you still remember me." A familiar figure sitting down on a sofa wave a hand at him. The other three men stood behind him. The man on sofa grinned wide.

"Haizaki-kun?! Why?!"

"I am flattered you know my name! to answer the question, I just wanna have a chat with Akashi's little friend. You don't mind, do you?"

"A chat?"

"That's right. Please sit down."

The man dragged Kuroko to a small chair in front of Haizaki and push him down forcefully. Then he stood next to him.

"So, I heard you recently become friends with Akashi, true?"

Kuroko was silent, he gave no respond. Seeing that, Haizaki gave a small nod to the man beside Kuroko. The man yanked his hair really hard which made him in a half standing position.

"Kuroko, I am not a man that love to repeat same question twice~ but since we don't know each other well yet, I let you go this time." He then gave another nod. The man released his hair.

"So, are you friend with Akashi?"

"Y-yes."

"Fantastic! So, I will cut the past talk and get down to business. I am asking you to do a favor." He evilly smiled. Kuroko got a bad feeling about this. His heart pounded hard. He almost can hear the beating sound.

"I want you to invite Akashi to our small party. it's _only_ for Akashi. No one else is invited."

"What would you do?" He tried not to let his voice shake.

"I am sure you've seen it last night and even participated too!" He exclaimed happily and then stood up. he walked close to Kuroko. Bending his back so that his eye level met those baby blue eyes. "I just want the busy Akashi to take a break from his work. You also agree with me, right?"

Kuroko widen his eyes and his heart beat even faster. Deep down, he suspected this kind of thing would happen. But he knew his answer even from the moment he got the phone call.

"I believe Akashi-kun will be very busy." He said calmly.

"But not busy on Saturday right? We can arrange the schedule. We are good friends after all."

"Saturday?"

Haizaki moved back and explained. "I saw you guys went out last Saturday. I was hurt no one invited me. But I am a kind person. I forgive you two."

"Y-you saw us?"

Haizaki just grinned. "Will you do the honor and invite him for me?"

Kuroko blurted out instantly in a whisper. "No."

"What was that?"

"No." Kuroko said louder this time, looking at him sternly.

"Kuroko-kun…" He shook his head in amusement. "Looks like we don't know each other quite well yet. Should we have a _more friendly talk_?" Haizaki gave a signal to those men. They nodded and walked over to the bluenette.

* * *

Akashi had been checking his phone for the fifth time. The phone displayed nothing except email icons which he knew it's company related. The red haired began to worry. He clearly asked Kuroko to call him if he wanted to go home. It's almost 10pm now and he knew the visiting time was long over.

Akashi scan through his contact list and dialed the blue haired number. He waited patiently and it was almost until the end of the tone, he finally picked up.

"Tetsuya, I told you to text me if you're done. Where are you now?"

"Oh my~ aren't you the same old Akashi~?"

Akashi widen his eyes. "Haizaki." His voice full of venom. The other guy laughed like a maniac.

"Care to join our little party? We are having fun with your little Tetsuya."

He wasted no time to think. "Your location?" His voice sounded more like a command rather than a question.

"Eh~? I thought you are busy? Why not wait until I call you back?"

"Your location?" He repeated with even deadly voice than before.

" Relax moody boy~.. I will text you later. Bring no one else or you what happen. Bye!" He hang up.

Akashi cursed. He immediately asked for his secretary. "Go find information about Haizaki Shougo and his places! I want it ASAP!" The secretary nodded and quickly access his computer.

Akashi then dialed another number. He didn't wait for the other one to say hello. "Shintarou, It's emergency…"

* * *

End of Chapter IX: Insecurity

I'd like to thank **RazenshiaSapphire1306, 7BlueHana, Tsubame0104, Namikaze Uzumaki Aika, , Sui-chan Hitachiin, galia.78, LxLightDeathNote, Babyytiian, , nawdah, HisOrdersAreAbsolute, Silvermist023** for adding the story in your follow and favorite list!

And also thank you for all silent readers out there for reading this story!

Have a great day! See you all on the next update! :D :D :D


	10. Chapter 10: Jolt in the Heart

Good day readers! I am so sorry for late update..

 **Dragon Silhouete:** Yes... the s*** is real! (LOL) Thanks for the review!

 **Rinfantasy** : Thank you for the review! I also hope he will rot in hell

 **BabyNightmareLady** : I can only explain that Haizaki held a grudge against Akashi. That grudge finally led to this whole thing.. The rest, you can find it here ;) Thanks for the review!

Alright! Here we go readers! Happy reading and enjoy! XD

* * *

Chapter X

Jolt in the Heart

* * *

It took 2 hours for the secretary to pin point some locations. "Seijuro-sama, I found some location and names."

"Show it to me."

The secretary gave him a paper with three addresses. They were all in location far from each other. He mentally cursed. "Please tell Uraha-san what happen. Tell him to catch every single one of them, including the leader."

Akashi immediately got up from his sit, got his jacket and walked out of his office, followed by his bodyguards. He flipped his phone and dialed another number.

"Shintarou, please go to this place with Daiki. A back up will be there and I will text you the address soon." He ended the call and dialed Kise's number and asked him to go with Murasakibara to the other place.

After that, Akashi told his driver to speed up and go to the last address on the paper. _Tetsuya, please hang in there!_

It is a 30 minutes ride to the place. Akashi tried to stay calm in the car and distract his thoughts from the worst scenario. His thought was soon gone by a vibrating of his phone.

"Shintarou?"

"He's not here."

Akashi mentally crossed the first address. "Good. He must be at one of those two places."

"I will go check to Kise and Murasakibara's. You should be careful too." Akashi nodded and ended the phone call.

Another 5 minutes had passed and Akashi finally arrived on a busy street with some drunk people. He stepped out from the car, asking the bodyguards to stay back. He observed the surroundings and mentally cursed. He got a hunch that Tetsuya would be in this place.

He turned to his bodyguards. "You know the situation." He stated sternly. "No one make a move until I gave you the signal." Without waiting for their answer, he headed towards the lively bar.

He opened the door and soon greeted by loud heavy metal music, loud happy screams, beer bottles and glasses clinks, cigarette smoke. He ignored it all and quickly went over to the barista behind the bar.

"Where is Haizaki Shougo?"

"Up stairs." The very same barista pointed a dark staircase. Without any hesitation, Akashi climbed up the stairs.

He wasted no time to climb the dark staircase, and then soon walked over to a wooden door in the corner. He swung it open and greeted by yellow dim lights and five men figures.

"Well well, looks like you guess the place right~ I've got no idea that you are so desperate to join our little party~" a tippsy Haizaki replied.

If looks could kill, Haizaki would have his tragic death right on this moment. "Where is he?"

"Your Tetsuya is having fun with my friends." He pointed behind his back. "Don't spoil his welcome party, 'kay?"

Akashi directed his attention to the four men towering over something. When he paid full attention, he could see a small lying figure on the floor. He swore he saw some red liquid as well.

"Give him back to me."

"Aww~ he's having fun. He wouldn't want to go home now, would he?" He turned back to see his friends. One of them gave a hard kick to the poor boy but no responds or sounds could be heard.

"Then, let me crash this small party of yours." He said in a deadly calm voice before sending Haizaki to the nearest wall.

Haizaki grunted while holding his stomach. Akashi wasted no time and sent another vital blow to his face, jaw and abdomen. He wouldn't let the bigger guy made a move of even tried to stand up. He continued to deliver punches as fast as he could before others could join the fight.

He delivered a final good punch before dodging a kick from behind him. He used the dodging moment to slip a hand into his jacket pocket and press a button.

"Boss, you okay?"

Haizaki gave a low grunt in return. He was in no condition to speak. In mere seconds, Akashi successful broke some of his bones and mess up his face, broke the nose in the process.

"YOU FUCK UP SON OF A BITCH! WE WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR ALMOST DEAD FRIEND HERE!" The man who was holding Haizaki shouted. Before they could do more, Akashi's body guards grabbed his hands and kicked him to the floor. Same thing happened to the other three.

"Send these trash to Uraha-san and get an ambulance." Akashi gave a command while running to the blunette on the floor.

The sight of the bruised and bloody teen made him held his breath and widen his eyes. He carefully examined his wound while trying to stay calm and then he squatted down, shaking him lightly. He noticed how cold his temperature had become. "Tetsuya, can you hear me? You are save now." Unintentionally, he let his shaky voice out.

The other boy had no respond. His eyes remained close and made no movements at all. Akashi hitched his breath. He put a finger over the bluenette's nose. _He's not breathing!_ He quickly scooted the smaller teen up into his arms and headed down. Ignoring the now messy place full of polices.

"Seijuro-san, the ambulance is over there." An old man in a police attire and a gold badge pointed at the white van. A name tag identified him as Uraha Kenji. Akashi gave a silent nod and put the teen on the wheeled bed.

The nurses did the usual drill. After that, all Akashi saw was a blur. He didn't realized a single thing happen around him. All he knew was him sitting on the hospital chair, waiting for doctors to go out of the emergency room.

* * *

"Akashi!"

"Damn it! Akashi! Where is Tetsu?!" He was pulled back into reality by rough shakes on this shoulder.

"Akashichi! Where is he?! He's okay right?!" The teary blonde model whined loudly and almost cried.

"Akachin, I want to see Kurochin." Murasakibara who was in his pajama, towering the red haired.

Midorima twitched an eyebrow and pushed them all away, earning him a loud protest. But he didn't care though. Midorima squatted down and look at him on eye level. "Akashi, tell us Kuroko's condition." Midorima said calmly.

After that, Akashi told them what happened. He told them from when they separated at the hospital until how he got in here. He skipped the details on how Kuroko looked like when he found him lying there on the cold hard floor. For him, it was like the worst a nightmare suddenly come back to him. Those bloody scenes remind him of his mother. The same red scene and rusty air feeling. He remembered how lucky he was to quickly gained control of his emotions. He felt maybe Tetsuya had healed some part of him.

Not long after that, a doctor wearing a green mask came out. He walked over to the group. He took off the mask and asked. "Where are Kuroko-kun's parents?"

"They aren't here yet. How's is he?"

The doctor was reluctant to answer at first. But the looks the red haired captain gave him made him shuddered. He instantly replied.

"He got a skull fracture, a broken arm, bruises and cuts everywhere. He was lucky to be alive after all this thing." The doctor said in a very serious and careful tone.

The five who had held their breaths sighed in relief. Kise chocked on his tears. "I-Iam- so g-glad that K-Kuro-kurokochi is alive!" He sobbed on the giant's chest. The purple patted his head in reply, nodded in reply.

"Heh! I dunno that short guy can hold up some beatings! Maybe next time, I should teach him some fighting moves." Aomine sighed and grinned.

"That's a relief. So, can we go and see him now?" Midorima huffed.

The doctor looked at them weirdly before stating what was on his thoughts. "Excuse me, do you by any chance do not know his health condition?"

It's their turn to look at the doctor weirdly. They just heard his friend was alive right? How can they got another reason to worry?

"Explain yourself." Akashi commended him in a hard commanding tone which sent another shivers to all of them.

"K-Kuroko Tetsuya is in the last stage of leukemia."

* * *

End of Chapter X: Jolt in the Heart (Sorry for the uncensored language!)

I'd like to thank **Dah56, PhyreGirl, Kuroyne, SSJ Mirai Gohan, Xhre, 2Kay7, Shadows Curse, gaeaapril07, nawdah, amaiyuki309,** for adding the story in your follow and favorite list!

And also thank you for all silent readers out there for reading this story!

Have a great day! See you all on the next update! :D :D :D


	11. Chapter 11: Key to the Truth

Good day readers! Happy belated Easter Day!

Btw, since replies are taking some space, I will move it to the end of the story. So please scroll down for replies on the last chap! Happy reading and enjoy! ;)

* * *

Chapter XI

Key to the truth

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the incident with Haizaki. Right after he gained his consciousness, he was immediately sent to trial along with the other four people. With the power of Akashi family attorney, they were sent to prison for 15 years. The incident was never made to the TV. The Akashi corp Public Relation did a great job to cover it up. And now they just waited for the teal haired to open his eyes.

Every evenings, Akashi walked on the empty isle in the hospital. The visiting hour finished a long time ago but he got special permission since it was Midorima family owned hospital. Akashi opened the sliding door and entered the private room quietly. He walked near the sleeping teen and sat down on a chair.

He was silent for minutes. He didn't say a word as he only stares at the him with tubes all over his body. His skin was way paler than usual, with blue-purple spots and some cut marks. He also got bandages and an oxygen mask. He looked as messy as hell.

After he didn't gain consciousness for the first three days, the doctor did another check up. but eventually, they concluded his case as a brain trauma. All they need was to wait for him to open his eyes.

"Tetsuya, I thought we promised not to lie. But what did you do?" Akashi said as he closed his eyes. He remembered asking his secretary to do a background check after the incident which literally shocked him.

 _Kuroko Tetsuya was an only child. His parents died in car accident when he was only 3 years old. Having no other relatives, his uncle and the wife took the custody of him. A few years after that, they moved to the States. They were very busy with work and seldom spent some quality time as a family. But the situation changed when Kuroko made friends with a Japanese kid named Kagami Taiga. They were good friends until that fight happened._

 _Then during second semester of junior high, he suddenly collapsed in the middle of P.E class. The school informed the parents and took Kuroko to hospital. It was then when he was diagnosed with Leukimia. He got various kind of treatments and healed. But a year after, the leukimia returned. And his body refused the treatment. The only option was to get a donor. The quickest way was to get it was from blood related siblings. However, Kuroko is a single child. So he needed to sign up for a donor. In the States, there were many people with similar case. Many of them needed to wait for years, thus made the queue really long. It was not surprising that many of them ran out of time while spending last moments on hospital bed._

 _Whilst hearing that, they looked for another hospitals and doctors but no one could help them. Months after, Kuroko made a request. He wanted to go back to Japan and spent his remaining days in his childhood home. They rejected at first and told him not to give up but he wished to spend his time living a normal life rather than waiting for death in hospital. Moreover, they also just had their first child after years of marriage. Taking care of a new born baby was a tough and tiring job, so Kuroko wouldn't want to bother them with another burden. Though he didn't mention the second reason. In the end, after the endless argument , they finally complied. Leaving him in the care of his grandmother._

"You knew this would happen, didn't you? But why? That was a foolish thing to do. I was a foolish guy for falling to your excuse." He looked at the silent boy, hoping for a reply. But no words came out. "Please wake up and tell me, Tetsuya."

* * *

Another weeks passed by. The trio and Midorima were visiting Kuroko after school as usual. They walked in gloomy silence and opened a door with Kuroko's name on it. As soon as they entered, they were greeted by a small weak voice.

"Good afternoon everyone. It's nice seeing you all here."

"W-wha? Kurokochi/Tetsu/Kurochin/Kuroko! You are awake!" They all exclaimed running towards him.

"Yes. Please don't shout and run in hospital."

Kise was sobbing. "K-kurokochi! I-I am so glad you are awake!" He hugged the boy carefully.

"Kurochin~ please don't scare us like that or I will get mad!" Murasakibara wiped his tears.

"Tch! How long are you planning to sleep? I was about to wake you up myself." Aomine turned around as he sniffed.

"I am sorry everyone. I made you all worry." He said apologetically.

"I will go get a doctor and tell Akashi about this." Midorima said while holding a tissue box. His lucky item of the day. He used it secretly after he was out of the room.

* * *

Akashi came to the hospital that evening. According to what the doctor told Midorima, he was in worse condition. The wound will heal in a couple of weeks but his other condition had worsen. The doctor suggested him to stop going to school and went through some treatments.

Akashi soon arrived at his room. He knocked before he entered it. There he found Kuroko on the hospital bed, reading a book. Kuroko closed the book and greeted him.

"Good evening, Akashi-kun." Kuroko greeted him. Akashi made no reply and sat himself on his usual chair, right beside the teen.

"I want to thank you for saving me. I heard it from Midorima-kun. I'm so sorry for causing trouble to you." He bowed as low as he can.

The red haired still sat there in silence. He didn't even bother to look at him. Kuroko who was already feeling guilty had now become even more guilty. This uncomfortable silence was killing him. He wanted the red haired to say something or yell at him or giving him tantrum or whatever. He was getting more desperate every seconds.

"A-Akashi-kun please say something. I know I was wrong for lying to you.. but.. please.. at least, look at me.." The blue haired wiped his almost falling tears.

Akashi suddenly stood up and went beside him and raised a hand. Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut waiting for an impact. But instead of a painful impact, he felt something warm around him. Kuroko opened his eyes to find the red haired was hugging him tight. He noticed Akashi's arms were shaking.

"Tetsuya, we promised not to lie. So... why?" Akashi for once didn't even think how raspy he sounded. He just didn't care.

Kuroko was taken aback. Akashi knew everything. But then of course he would. After everything that happened and knowing how powerful he is, it was a piece of cake.

Kuroko slowly returned his hug. He put a hand against the red haired's warm arm. Kuroko whispered to him. "I am sorry."

They stayed in that position for who knows how long until Akashi broke the hug. He looked at those blue orbs as the blue orbs looked back at him. Kuroko could see hurt and pain beyond those red orbs. Akashi brushed the blunette's bangs out of his eyes sight carefully, avoiding a dark blue-green spot. "Are you feeling hurt anywhere?"

"I am okay, Akashi-kun." Kuroko stated. He had faced worse pain before. For him, this condition couldn't even compete the ones he felt before.

Akashi sighed. He returned to his seat and said "So tell me Tetsuya. Why would you lie in the first place?"

Kuroko stared down. "I didn't mean to lie to you... it's just that... When I finally got back to Japan, I want to live a normal life. I want to forget about this sickness. And along the way, there were times when I really do forget." He smiled sadly. "I guess I did a good job of deceiving myself..."

"So, you lied when you are being unwanted as well? You lied just to stop me from jumping off the roof?"

"That part was not a lie, Akashi-kun. When I die, I will soon be forgotten."

"I will never forget you, Tetsuya. And I know the others feel the same way." Akashi stated as he once again went near him. Kuroko looked at him wide eyed. "I _need_ you here." Then Akashi leaned in to the bluenette. He closed the gap between them as he touch his lips lightly to Kuroko's pale lips.

At first Kuroko was too surprised to do something but after a few seconds, he started to close his eyes, enjoying the innocent, sweet and gentle kiss. Both teens savoring the sweet moments until Akashi pulled back. Kuroko opened his eyes slowly, looking at him. Akashi smiled and touched his pale cheek gently, making the smaller teen blushed.

Akashi leaned in until their forehead touched. "That was your punishment for lying about your aunt."

* * *

End of Chapter XI: Key to the Truth

Here are the replies. Sorry guys, no spoiler ;)

 **Dragon Silhouete:** I am so sorry that I just drop the 'bomb' on the previous chap! Thanks for your review Hope you will enjoy the story through the end!

 **Babyj1275:** Thanks for your review! I hope this chapter can full fill your curiosity. Enjoy!

 **Rinfantasy** : LOL! You got it right! And about that, you have to read it till the end! Thanks for reviewing!

 **BabyNightmareLady** : I am so sorry to scare you but you will need to read until the end to find out! Thanks for liking my story! Hope you will enjoy till the end!

 **SJJ Mirai Gohan:** Thanks for dropping a review! The update is here! Hope you will enjoy this chap!

 **Molly meow** : Thanks for your review! I hope you will like it through the end!

 **Guest1** : Thanks for the review and liking my story!

 **Guest2:** Thanks for the review! That's how his fate goes (but only in this story, not in the anime or manga! Or I will join the 'let's kill author team', just kidding! XD)

And I would like to thank **dementedK,clorainexe66, Orennji, Lisette3517, amudragon16, Neko1290, mollymeow123, Arford, linhliz** for adding the story in your fav and follow list!

Thanks and See you on the next update! Have a great day!


	12. Chapter 12: Live Together

Good day readers! I update this chapter as soon as I finished writing this. I don't usually do this (meaning, I re-read and edit some part before I update). But I guess I am just not in the mood to edit. Please excuse the grammar and spelling error.

And also, starting now, I will move the replies after the chapter. I think it's better that way! ;)

Happy reading and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter XII

Live Together

* * *

Akashi being an Akashi had his own way to get what he wants. He somehow managed to convinced his Father and Kuroko's grandmother to let Kuroko stayed at his house after he was discharged later. Kuroko's grandmother willingly complied. She trusted the red haired teen after they met a couple of times in the hospital. Kuroko's aunt and uncle thanked him for being there and took care of him when they couldn't go back to Japan. Kuroko being the stubborn boy refused the offer with all his might. But in the end, He lost against Akashi.

In one afternoon, Akashi left the school early to pick Kuroko up. When he opened the door, he saw Kuroko had changed his hospital gown to a dark blue sweater that looked a bit bigger because he lost some weight.

Kuroko arm was not fully healed but the stubborn teen still tried to arrange his stuff in a bag. Akashi frowned at him. He did say a thousand times not to move around until he was fully recovered.

"Tetsuya, Let me do this." Akashi gathered more stuff and arrange it nicely in the bag.

"Akashi-kun, this is the least I can do."

"There nothing wrong with taking care of a sick person. Just be a good boy and sit tight." Akashi smiled and patted his head. Kuroko sighed in defeat. "Then I should say thank you to you, Akashi-kun."

"You're welcome." Akashi said as he zipped the bag. "Tetsuya, I need to go to the administration counter. Could you wait here for a minute? I won't be long."

"Ok." Kuroko replied.

Akashi smiled and kissed his hair softly before disappearing from the room, leaving a stunned blushing bluenette.

* * *

Akashi walked pass the administration counter. He kept walking to the doctors' office. He found a sign board that was written Sato Aya. He knocked twice and entered after hearing a 'yes'.

"Good afternoon Sato- sensei. My name is Akashi. We talked on the phone earlier."

"Good afternoon to you too, Akashi-kun. Please have a seat." A young woman in her early 40s welcomed him. Akashi took a seat in front of her.

"Sato-sensei, as we talked earlier, please tell me about Kuroko Tetsuya's condition now."

Sato-sensei nodded. She opened a drawer and took out a blue file holder. She opened it and showed a piece of paper to the teen. He looked at the paper which written a 'Test result' in bold.

"Akashi-kun, normally I only discuss this matter with the patient or the patient's family. But since his parents have given the permission, I will allow it."

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Sato-sensei."

Sato-sensei nodded. "Now, according to the result, Kuroko-kun's condition has worsen. His white blood cells are getting more aggressive. Specially after he got internal injuries." She stopped to let the younger teen digest the information.

The red haired nodded calmly. "Please continue."

"We need to take precaution. First thing we have to do is not let him has more injuries. Specially internal injuries. A simple bump might cause him a bruise and probably fever. Second thing is special diet. I will give you a full list later." She stated the first two steps. Akashi nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"The last step is treatment. There will be many kinds of medicines and some hospital treatment. Regarding this case, I strongly suggest him to stay in the hospital. But to be honest, all we can do is just monitor him closely. We can react faster if anything happens. Other than that, there is not much thing we can do. His body has stopped responding to all of it."

"How about getting a bone marrow transplantation?"

"In this case, it might be the most effective solution. However, Kuroko-kun has no close relative and it's really hard to find a stranger donor that compatible with him. But we will keep trying to find one. We just need to pray for a miracle before... before his time's up."

Akashi didn't realized since when he held his breath. "How long does he have?"

"I have to say no more than a year. We need to find a donor before the next summer comes."

* * *

They arrived in the Akashi household 20 minutes later. The guard opened the giant gate and let the black Mercedes car in. This was not the first time Kuroko saw luxurious houses. He had seen a couple of times when he was living in the States. Akashi household was not only big and glamour, but it was stylish in its own way. There was a little fountain with a Greek style statue in front of the main door.

The car stopped in front of the main door. A butler in suite opened the car, a middle aged man greeted him. "Welcome back young master, Seijuro-sama and Welcome to the Akashi household, Kuroko-sama."

Akashi gave him a nod before stepping out of the car. "Please take care of the bags. Bring the blue one to Tetsuya's room."

"Yes, Seijuro-sama." The butler bowed in reply then excused himself.

Akashi helped the pale teen out of the car and quickly led him inside the house. When they were inside a few maids lined up, bowed and greeted in unison. "Welcome back Seijuro-sama and welcome to the Akashi household, Kuroko-sama." Akashi gave a nod in return. Kuroko felt awkward as he never experience this kind of things.

"Yuji-san?" Akashi called for the head maid.

"Yes, Seijuro-sama?"

"This is Kuroko Tetsuya. He will start living here. Please attend to his needs and take care of him when I am not around." The young master ordered.

"Certainly, Seijuro-sama." The head maid bowed. "Would you and Kuroko-sama have lunch?" She remained them as it was 12.30 now.

"Yes, please prepare lunch. And hand this over to the chef." Akashi said as he handed over a piece of paper to Yuji-san. "Please tell him that no ingredients on that list shall be served on the table. Specially to him." Akashi gestured to the pale bluenette.

"As you wish, Seijuro-sama. I will inform you when lunch is served." Yuji-san bowed then examined the list of ingredients.

"Thank you." Akashi nodded. Then he turned to Kuroko and smiled. "Now, I will show you to your room." Akashi said as he held the smaller teen's hand and led him the way. Secretly earning gasps and whispers from the people in the household. Not only because of the hand holding but because they saw the young master's smile for the first time in years. And it was specially for the little bluenette.

"Are you feeling tired?" Akashi asked after they reached second floor.

"I am okay, Akashi-kun." He replied. "But I have to say, your house is really huge and impressive."

"Thank you." He replied. "My mother designed the house. She was an architect. She really loved European architecture thus she made the house this way." Akashi explained. One thing the red haired confirmed, it was not that painful to talk about his late mother anymore. His mind and soul had started to welcome the past.

"I see. It was a splendid work." Kuroko complimented.

"I am sure she would be happy to hear that." Akashi slightly smiled.

After a few steps, Akashi stopped in front of a big dark wooden door and opened it. He dragged the teal haired in. "This… will be your room." He said as he let go to the other's hand. Akashi showed him what he put inside the room

He had the maids arranged some stuff but it was him to tell them what they needed to put. He hoped the room was to his liking.

"This is your bed. I hope you don't mind European style bed." He said as he gestured to a white king sized bed with four big fluffy pillows and duvet on top.

"I don't mind, Akashi-kun. Though it looks too luxurious for me." He stated.

Akashi chuckled. "I know you would say that, but trust me, European style bed would be much warmer. I bet you will grow to like it later."

"As confident as always." Kuroko slightly smiled which earned a smirked from the other.

Akashi then moved to the wardrobe not far from the bed. He opened a big wooden wardrobe wide. "This is the wardrobe. Your grandmother has given me some of your clothes when I went to your house the other day. I also filled in with some other clothes." He showed the neatly arranged clothes.

Inside the huge wardrobe which almost all empty space was filled in, there were many kinds of clothes. Most of Kuroko's original clothes were casual ones and the clothes Akashi bought were mainly formal attires and some were casual clothes but expensive looking with brands he had never heard of. "I feel like I just moved in here permanently." He stated deadpan.

"I don't mind if you do." Akashi smiled yet it was not a joke.

Kuroko sighed. "Akashi-kun, we both know I don't have much time left. I will only stay here until my injuries recovered." He reminded the red haired about their agreement. Kuroko would go back and live his life in his old house.

"And I will do anything in my power to prolong your time, Tetsuya." Akashi promised him.

Kuroko sighed in defeat. It was true that he hadn't given up hope yet. But he knows reality and hope didn't always go in the same direction. "Thank you. I will try my best to cooperate."

After that, Akashi showed him the best part in the room. There is a book shelf here, full of classics, in English and Japanese. Akashi gestured to a bookshelf with fireplace. Kuroko scanned through some books and silently complimenting the red haired choice. It was full of books he never read before. Akashi could see the excitement beyond those eyes. He secretly smiled while watching the bluenette in his own world, forgetting that he was still here.

After having lunch, which Kuroko complained because of the diet restriction, They were heading to Kuroko's room. Akashi insisted that Kuroko needed to rest after he took medicines. Sato-sensei did say some medicine would make him feel sleepy. Of course, they ended up in a argument, which earned another gasps from the people around them. _No one dares to defy the young master before!_ Or so they thought. As usual, in the end, it was the red haired victory.

Akashi tucked him in and sat on a chair beside him. They were having some simple conversation before the smaller one drifted to the dreamland. Akashi watched his peaceful sleeping face and kiss his forehead before going back to his study room. There was some paper work that needed to be done.

* * *

Being a young professional was an understatement. Akashi did a whole stack of paper work in two hours. He asked his secretary to get the papers to the office and asked the employee to do the rest. And then he dialed his Father's number to report.

"Good afternoon, Seijuro."

"Good Afternoon, Father." He replied then said. "I have finished the paper work and had the secretary delivered them to the office."

"Good." The older Akashi nodded. "Are you at the household now?"

"Yes."

"How is Kuroko-kun?"

"He's resting at the moment. Thank you for asking." He replied nonetheless.

"That's good. I hope he will feel better. I also would like to meet him in the near future."

"I am sure he will be delighted."

"Ok then, I will arrange some time later. Now, I need to go back to work."

"Yes, thank you. Have a good day, Father."

After that, the older Akashi ended he phone call. He noted that this was probably the longest conversation he had with his only son after his wife death. He promised to himself to meet the boy who managed to bring his old son back.

* * *

End of Chapter XII: Live Together

 **Rinfantasy** : LOL! That's certainly one crazy idea! But in reality, I don't think it will work. There will be a minimum age to do that. Anyway, let's hope for a miracle on Kuroko! Thanks for the review :D

 **SSJ Mirai Gohan** : Thanks for the review! :D Yes, I just drop the bomb, but I also like Kuroko very very much (One of my favorite anime character). What to do? *in dilemma mode on*

 **Keita Ritsu** : LOL! No prob Keita Ritsu! Aku dedicated-kan karena reviewmu bikin tambah semangat upload cerita baru! Hehehehe.. Happy reading and enjoy ya! ;D

 **Guest** : Thanks so much for the review! But you need to read till the end if you want to know. Thanks for liking this story! :D

 **Meep:** Thanks for dropping a review! I hope you enjoy *grins

 **BabyNightmareLady:** Thanks for the review and liking it! You will find out by the end of this story :D :D

I would like to thank **Inai-chan, latis458,** **LaisaKnowles, Keita Ritsu, , UnsourcedWriter, NekoFace, XxLittleMissSweeynessxX, Analanat, Kat2177, Arucale, shirotani** for adding the story in your fav and follow list!

Thank you and see you on the next update! Have a lovely day! :D :D


	13. Chapter 13: Meters to Summer

Good day Readers! Here is another update!

Happy reading and enjoy! :D :D :D

* * *

Chapter XIII

Meters to Summer

* * *

Saturday morning. Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara and Midorima just arrived at the Akashi household. They were now standing in front the massive iron gate again. Same as Kuroko, no matter it was the first time or not, they were always in awe.

The four soon greeted by the head maid. "Good morning. Welcome to Akashi household. Seijuro-sama in waiting in Kuroko-sama's room."

"Good morning to you too Yuji-san." Midorima nodded.

"Yo, good' old Yuji! You are looking great!"

"Good morning Yuji-san! It's nice to see you again." Kise beamed.

"Yujichin~ do you have potato chips?" Murasakibara said while chewing on a lollipop.

Midorima twitched in annoyance. "Murasakibara! It's rude to ask for snacks when you just stepped inside the house! Aomine! Is that how you greet someone older than you?! Learn some manners, you two!" Midorima reprimanded him as Kise tried to calm him down.

Yuji-san chuckled at their bickering. It had been a long time since they came to visit. The last time would be during that winter break. Of course they came to visit when Kise just joined their group, but the atmosphere was different. It was rather a short visit to grab stuffs. Looking at them now somehow warmed her heart. _This is all thanks to Kuroko-sama._ As she silently thank the boy.

Yuji-san guided them to the bluenette's room. She knocked and informed them that their friends have arrived which earned the young master approval.

Kise and Aomine were the first ones to come in, followed by Murasakibara and Midorima. They greeted the two boys, one is sitting on the bed with open books and the other was sitting on a chair with beside him while holding some books. It seemed they are doing some studying session. They all barged in and made themselves comfortable.

"Good morning to you, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Midorima-kun."

"Kurokochi! What about me?!" The blonde haired whinned.

"Heh? Since when are you here again, Kise? I didn't see you coming here with us." Aomine grinned.

"I can't believe you! Now I turned invisible? I am not Kurokochi you know?!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Are you listening?!"

"Aomine! Kise! Don't start a fight in someone's house! Are you a five year old kid?!" They both stopped. Midorima sighed. "Unbelievable! I feel like babysitting three children now."

"I apologized for making you feel that way, Shintarou." Akashi gave the vice captain an apologetic look.

"You don't have to apologize. I am used to babysitting them." Midorima sighed. "More importantly, how are you doing, Kuroko?" he looked at the pale teen worriedly.

"I am feeling better. Thank you for asking Midorima-kun."

"That's good." Aomine smiled, ruffling the bluenette's soft hair.

"Get better soon and we will hang out more often, Kurokochi! There are cool places we have yet to show you." Kise chirped.

"Thank you. I will try my best." He gave a weak smile. He knew the chances were slim but he appreciated their encouragement.

"Kurochin~ why are you studying on Saturday morning? The school is on holiday you know~?" Murasakibara said with a lollipop stick pop out of his mouth.

"I'm catching up with my studies, Murasakibara-kun. Akashi-kun is helping me out. From now on, I will have to study at home." Kuroko said sadly remembering the deal Akashi made with the principal. The teal haired was glad to know that he didn't have to drop out but in exchange, he needed to continue with home-schooled teaching. A teacher will come once every Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays to supervise his studying progress.

"Eh~? Study at home? Does it mean Kurochin won't come to school anymore~?"

"I am afraid so."

"No more rooftop lunch~?"

"I am sorry." Murasakibara eyes got teary that made Kuroko felt guilty. "But you can come and visit anytime you want." Akashi added.

"Eh~? I really can come every day, Akachin~?

"Yes. As much as you want." He gave a small smile.

"Yeay! Thank you~ Akachin is the best~."

* * *

After that, the group decided to play basketball to kill time. They headed towards an indoor court in the household. It was a medium sized court with a asketball hoop on each side of the court. They divided the team into 3 vs 2, played the game for two rounds. Akashi-Midorima-Murasakibara team vs Aomine-Kise team. Kuroko was watching them from a bench on the sidelines. He wacted the game with a sad smile. Watching they played, specially Aomine, reminded him of his ex-best friend, Kagami Taiga. The way Aomine played was very similar to his, a player with aggresive offense type. Some of Aomine's personality traits also quite similar to his. Kuroko felt a pang in his heart. Heclosed his eyes and tried to get his mind ouf of these thoughts _. Kuroko Tetsuya, didn't you promise to yourself that you will stop thinking about him? He is better off with out you. Right now, He is a blessed happy guy somewhere on this earth._

"Tetsuya, are you okay?"

Kuroko snapped open his eyes, meeting the red orbs. Worried could be seen all over his face. Kuroko noticed the game was still on but the captain was now squatting in front of him. _He must have taken a time out_. Kuroko smiled and tried to assure him.

"I'm okay. It's just..."

"Aomine remind you of Kagami." Akashi stated.

"Yes... you are right." Kuroko was not that surprise that he knew all about their broken friendship. After all those time they had spent together, it is just as the bluenette had expdcted. "I guess Akashi-kun can read me well now."

"Not quite." He shook his head. "You are always full of surprises." He said and then took a seat beside the teal haired. He wiped himself with a towel. "Tell me, do you wish to see Kagami again?"

Kuroko was hesitant. Somewhere in his heart he wanted to mend the broken friendship but another part of him wwanted to let him go. In the end Kuroko shook his head. "No. Kagami-kun has a life now. I don't want to cause him any more trouble."

"What you did, was not a trouble. All I know is a friend tried to protect his best friend from a two faced woman."

"That's true. But with how I am right now, it's better to let this be." Kuroko broke his gaze and staring at the game.

Akashi was silent for awhile, studying the guy beside him. He sighed. "Alright. I understand." Akashi said ruffling the blue hair. Kuroko pouted in respond and said protest about his action like usual.

* * *

After lunch, Kuroko was sleeping in his room. The side effect of the medicines really got him into the dreamland no matter how much he fought it off. They were talking in the living room and the next 10 minutes, the group found him leaning his head against the captain's shoulder. Akashi decided to carry him to his room. He frowned at how light his body had become. He almost couldn't feel his weight at all. He noted to consult these details with Sato-sensei later. Akashi tucked him in, kissed his forehead and then went back to the group.

"Akashi, please tell us his condition. How bad is it?" Midorima asked. Now that he is not around, it is a big chance to discuss about this matter.

Akashi sighed. He rubbed his nose bridge and said. "He isn't getting better. All the doctors can do now is slowing down his sickness."

"What?! Why don't they try something to save him?!"

"Calm down, Daiki. You might wake him up." Akashi reprimanded him.

"S-sorry.. "

"But what Aominechi said is true... I don't understand."

"Tetsuya needs a donor. We need to find it within nine months."

"What do you mean by that, Akachin?"

"Tetsuya's time…" Akashi took a deep breath before voicing out what Sato-sensei said before. "is only until the next summer."

* * *

Kuroko open his eyes slowly. He found himself lying on his bed. The last thing he remembered is listening to Kise's story about his modeling job before darkness consumed him. _I must have fallen asleep_.

Kuroko moved the duvet away and went to the toilet. Whilewashing his hands, he felt something warm trickled downfrom his nose. He looked at the mirror and found the red liquid flowing down. He grabbed some tissue and pressed it down. He walked back to his bed. He lied down and closed his eyes, hoping it would stop before Akashi or someone came in.

But luck was not in his favor. Akashi knocked on his door and came in. When he saw Kuroko was having the nosebleed, he quickly put away the tray he was carrying and went to his side.

"It's still flowing. I will get a cold towel." He said after checking the blunette condition and within seconds, Kuroko felt something cold at the of his neck.

Kuroko was trying to hold the towel himself when a warm hand held his cold one. "It's okay. I will hold it. Just keep leaning." Kuroko mumbled an a thank you which Akashi slightly squeezed his cold hand in returned.

After few minutes the bleeding finally stopped. Akashi grabbed the bloody tissue and threw it into a trash can then put the towel on a nearby table. He put a hand on Kuroko's forehead, checking his temparature.

"You are a bit warm. Do you have a headache?"

"I am okay. I think I slept too much." He said while sitting on the bed and feeling hiw own temperature

Akashi gave a smile. "Yes, you slept for 4 hours. The others already went back home."

"They did? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You are suppose to rest." Akashi explained. "But they will come back tomorrow afternoon. Midorima suggested a group study since the exam period is drawing close. You could join if you want to." He added.

"Yes, I will." Kuroko replied almost too quickly which made him chuckled.

"Alright." He replied. "By the way..." Akashi leaned closer to the blunette. "Promise me that you will tell me everything that happens to you, even the slightest thing."

"Akashi-kun, you worried too much. It's just a..."

"Just promise me, Tetsuya. You do know it is one of the syndrome." Akashi looked at him with worry.

Of course Kuroko knew this. He has been through a lot of it since he got the last treatment. Having those syndrome would only meant the Leukimia was getting worse. Kuroko didn't know how to answer him. More like, how could he tell Akashi that his time is drawing close?

"Promise me, Tetsuya. Please." Akashi pleaded him this time. Kuroko had never seen the red haired this way. He was... simply stunned and touched by his affection.

He had no choice but to consent. "Okay. I promised."

"Thank you." Akashi smiled in relief. He put a hand on the blunette cheek and leaned in closer into a kiss. Kuroko closed his eyes and simply kissed him back. Akashi was again amused by his reaction. He smiled as he titled his head to deepen the kiss.

As much as the red haired wanted to kiss him, he had to pull back to give the bluenette some air. He smirked when he saw the other teen was covering his flushed red tomato face with his long bang. He decided to tease him a little more by giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"A-Akashi-kun!" His face was no different like beet root.

"I like kissing you." He smirked. "How about you?"

Kuroko couldn't even utter a word. He just gaped at him while blushing madly. Akashi smirked wider, clearly enjoying his expression. "Well?"

"H-how can you say that with a straight face? Are you sure you are a Japanese?" He broke the gaze and stared down, avoiding the question.

"I am a Japanese. I am just telling you what I feel honestly. How about you, returnee?"

"M-me? Mm... w-well... maybe..." he shuttered in low voice.

"Maybe what Tetsuya?"

"Maybe...I also like... kissing you.." The blushing teen said it in a low whisper but Akashi heard it clearly.

Akashi smiled gently as he envloped the smaller one into a warm hug. He burried his face into Kuroko's shoulder, carefully avoiding his bruises. "I will tell you honestly, Tetsuya. I am not sure how I feel about you yet. I never felt this way before... But I am sure about one thing. I definately don't want to lose you. I will do eveything to save you."

Kuroko could feel his heart squeezed and tears built up. "And when I figured out this feelings, I will definately tell you." He said as he broke the hug and stared into those glossy blue orbs. "Until then, will you also tell me how you feel?"

Truth to be told, Kuroko had figured out his feelings to the red haired. But he was too scared to tell him. He didn't want to be selfish and then someday leave him all alone. Thinking about those things made his throat clenched tight. A tear rolled down to his cheek as he quickly wiped it out. He nodded to the red haired.

* * *

End of Chapter XIII: Meters to Summer

 **Rinfantasy** : Thanks for the review! I would like that to happen in fanfics as well as in KnB anime (If only I owned it T^T). as for Akashi's father, we will see more in future chaps! :D

 **BabyNightmareLady:** Thanks for liking it! Don't worry, you are not annoying! I wou;d have doe the same if only I were in your position! Thanks for reviewing! ;D

 **SSJ Mirai Gohan** : Thanks for the liking this story! Hope you will keep reading this till the end. And let's see if there will be another 'bomb'.. (Though I haven't planted another one) *grin

 **TrollQueen:** Thanks for dropping a review! Hope you like it! :D

I would like to thank **FrostedShadow, Aria. RedMika, Alchemic Phoenix, be my lovely, xXHopeEx, Hiina, TrollQueen** for adding the story in your fav and follow list!

Thank you all and see you on the next update! Have a lovely day! :D


	14. Chapter 14: Needle from the Past

Good day Readers! Here goes another update!

Happy reading and enjoy! :D :D :D

* * *

Chapter XIV

Needle from the Past

* * *

Monday morning soon arrived. The five teens, including the red haired captain, must go back to face reality: school, assignments and exams. For regular class, they had normal studying sessions; few subjects had small tests, or which the teachers regarded them as 'pre-mid term exam'. The only purpose was to check if students were ready for the real ones. Advance class had different schedules. They only had small tests in the morning and later followed by individual or group studies, whichever the students prefer.

Akashi and other students submitted their last test paper. The teachers check the papers before finally went out of the class. Akashi looked at the time as the clock showed 11.20 am. He flipped his phone and sent a short message to his driver. As he flipped it closed, Midorima stood in front of him with a lunch box and a big-yellow-one eyed minion key chain, his lucky item of the day.

"Akashi, let's have lunch."

"I am sorry. I need to leave early today, Shintarou."

"What happen? Is something wrong with Kuroko?"

"Sato-sensei called this morning and asked us to go to the hospital for a discussion."

"I see. I thought something happen bad to him." Midorima sighed in relief.

"That also means, I have to leave the team to you. I know the preliminary is around the corner but please supervise them and continue with this new training menu." Akashi said as he handed the taller teen a print out.

"I understand. Don't worry about the team. I will take good care of them. You should focus on Kuroko's condition first." He said while adjusting his glasses.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Shintarou." Akashi smiled a little as he began collecting his books and bag "I am sorry, but I need to leave soon."

Midorima knew Akashi since they were very little. He knew the red haired old self to how he had changed because of the car crash. And after meeting with Kuroko, Midorima felt something different with him. "Akashi, remember what I said to you before? About you started to change?"

"Yes." Akashi said and waited for him to continue.

"You are slowly changing to your old self." Midorima pointed out his thoughts. "And I believe it is all thanks to Kuroko."

* * *

"Good afternoon, Kuroko-kun, Akashi-kun. Please have a seat." Sato-sensei greeted them as they replied her back.

"I have great news for you. This morning I got a mail from a doctor association in the States. They sent me a list of possible donors that might be suitable for you." Before the two could speak, Sato-sensei held her hands up. "Hold on! Don't get too excited, you two. It's not certain yet. We need to take your latest bone marrow sample and match it with the donors' sample." She explained. "You also need to prepare yourself, both your physic and mental, since it will be a tough and painful process." She ended her explanation.

"Okay. I understand." Kuroko gulped. He went through that process before and he could already feel the pain from the past.

"Alright, according to your physical check-up just now, you are getting better. Your wounds are almost healed. I suggest we do it on Friday. Is that okay?"

"Yes, Sato-sensei." Kurkoko answered.

"Good. Then, I will see you on Thursday. Until then, please relax yourself and take your medicine properly. I will leave the supervision to you, Akashi-kun."

"Of course." Akashi replied calmly.

"Alright then. That's all I need to say. Do you have any questions?" The teen shook their heads.

"Good, you can go back now. Don't forget to get plenty of rest, Kuroko-kun." The doctor reminded him again.

"Okay. Thank you, Sensei." The two teens replied.

Akashi and Kuroko walked out of her room. The red haired noticed how nervous and worried Kuroko is even though he didn't show it on his face. Akashi would do anything to lessen his pain but during the process later, he couldn't much.

He took Kuroko's hand in his, which startled the bluenette. Kuroko looked at the teen beside him but Akashi just kept walking and leading them to a bench.

"Let's sit down here for awhile." He said as he helped Kuroko to sit.

"Tell me, are you afraid?"

"I am, Akashi-kun. I've been through that before… but I didn't expect to that process again." He flinched remembering it

"I am sorry. I can't help you out." Akashi squeezed his hand.

"Don't apologize. I've been through something worse. And you know, maybe Haizaki-kun's beating has made me tougher."

Akashi was amazed by the shadow's statement. He was supposed to cheer him up yet it was him who got cheered up by the patient.

Akashi chuckled, making the other one confused. "Why you always do something that surpassed my expectation?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I am with you. If it were someone else, they must have thought I am a boring person."

"You are right." Akashi gave him a light peck on the lips. "Would you wait here for a minute? I will go settle the papers. After that, we will go to the locker room and change your clothes. By the way, I forgot to tell you. You look adorable in that oversized gown." Akashi teased him

"Adorable? Maybe you should get your eyes checked, Akashi-kun." Kuroko stated deadpan.

"My eyes are perfect. And you do look adorable in my eyes." He smiled. "Be a good boy and wait for me. I won't be long." Akashi ruffled his hair before walking to the administration office.

"Okay." Kuroko smiled at him.

Kuroko stared at the red haired figured. He could see the captain's back getting smaller and smaller before disappearing to a corner. Seeing that, he began to think, if later his time had come, would he see that for real? Seeing your beloved person in your eyes before his sight slowly got consumed by darkness? What truly happened now, Kuroko wasn't afraid of the procedure. He was more afraid his thoughts became reality. Seeing his beloved Akashi for the last time before darkness consumed him forever.

His train of thoughts suddenly was cut off by something. Or rather it was someone who was calling his name. Kuroko responded to the familiar voice and turned to see its owner

* * *

A certain red haired was growling and cursing at the same time. He didn't expect to have a misfortune first thing in the morning just because He overslept! He rushed out of his apartment and ran to school. He found the gate was close tight so he decided to make a turn and climbed the back wall.

However, he didn't know that there was a school dog there. Heck, he didn't even know his new school has a dog! So, there he fell down miserably and hurt his ankle. Unfortunately, the school nurse was absent and his homeroom teacher who was on duty, took him to a hospital to get proper check up.

After he got a treatment, his teacher scolded him for being irresponsible and reminded him how lucky he was to get away with a mere ankle sprain. And then he asked him to sit somewhere while he will go to the administration office to take care of the bill. So here he was, wondering to find a seat when a certain someone got his attention.

"Kuroko? Is that you?" He said that unsure if he got the right person. But then that person turned to his way. Kagami widen his eyes. He never expected to meet his past best friend here, in the hospital, of all places in the world.

"K-Kagami-kun?" The teen also widen his eyes as he felt the same as the other taller guy. But soon, he regained his composure and acted normal "Hello. I didn't know you are back here in Japan."

"Ah… er… I.. I also didn't expect to see you here." Kagami scratched his not itchy cheek. Kuroko knew that gesture, _Kagami-kun is nervous now. He is still the same._ Kuroko silently smiled. "So… er.. why are you here? You are sick or something?"

"No, I had a check-up."

"Check up? Do you have some serious illness? Come to think of it, you look paler and thinner than usual." Kagami pointed out.

Kuroko silently gulped. He realized his physic was starting to change. He was pale and skinny in the first place but not this bad. Today physical check-up said he just lost a few kg, which made it significant. As for Kagami, he was a dense person but at the same time was also observant. He needed to think of something to get out of his suspicion. There was no way Kuroko would tell him the truth.

"Than usual? You know Kagami-kun, today it's the first time since we graduated elementary that we've seen each other again. How do you know that I have changed?" He said in a dead mocking tone.

"I-I know that! But still, no healthy person would look that skinny!"

"There is one here." He said as cold and monotone as possible. "Now, would you excuse me? I need to go somewhere else."

Before Kuroko could walk away, Kagami had already grabbed his wrist. Kuroko was forced back.

"Kuroko, wait! I am sorry. I didn't mean to argue with you." He said while staring down. "I… I am just… I am just so happy to meet you again, even though it is a coincidence." Kagami waited for his reply. But nothing came out of the smaller teen. So, he decided to continue. "You know, many things happened after we went to different schools. I broke up with Maika two years after that. I know the truth from one of her close friends. When I wanted to apologize to you, I found out that you had gone back to Japan. I tried to look for your address but I found nothing. So, when I got into High school, I finally had the freedom to live alone. And here I am in Tokyo trying to find you. But I never expect that school dog leaded me to this. I think I should give him a treat later." Kagami smiled sadly as he remembered the past.

He felt hot sensation in his eyes. Not because of anger but because of relief. He was really glad that his best friend tried to find him. All this time, Kagami had been asking for his forgiveness. At this moment, Kuroko wanted to tell the taller teen how much he had missed him. How long he had long forgiven him.

But he remembered. He mustn't do that at any cost. He promised himself not to drag anyone to his life ever again. Not even Kagami. After all, if they ever got back to their previous relationship, it would only cause him more misery. So, t would be the best option to let him out of this.

Kuroko closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he readied himself. "Is that all?"

"Huh?"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Yes?" He said unsure of what the bluenette meant. "And I haven't apologized to you yet. I am so sorry for blaming you all this time when you were the one who tried to warn me." Kagami said sincerely.

"Okay. I forgave you."

"Really? Thanks Kuroko! I thought you will never forgive me."

"Now, would you excuse me? I need to go." Kuroko broke free from his grasp harshly.

"Kuroko?" Kagami was surprised by his action. "Wait! You are still mad at me, don't you?" Kagami managed to grasp his shoulder this time, hurting Kuroko in the process. He let out a winced.

"Please let go of me, Kagami-kun. You are hurting me."

"S-sorry." He released him fast. Kuroko rubbed his bruised left shoulder. "Kuroko, please listen to me. I am really sorry. I know I was wrong and I never meant what I said about being friends with you. I was just so frustrated back then. I was just too blind. I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

"I said I forgive you."

"Really? Then why are you avoiding me?"

For once Kuroko let himself to be the biggest liar in his whole life. "I am not. And FYI, I moved on, it's all in the past. Let's just forget this matter and pretend we never met each other. It will be better this way." _It_ _will be better for us this way._ He mentally said.

"W-wha? What do you mean by that?!"

"I mean exactly what I said." Kuroko gave him a cold look as he revised what the other said years ago. " _Kagami-kun, we are not friends anymore. From now on, we don't know each other._ " He looked away and said "We are just a mere stranger." He said in a low whisper.

Kagami was shocked and completely, utterly hurt by those words. Kuroko didn't even bother to look at him and took this chance to walk away.

* * *

 **Rinfantasy** : Yeah, that would be great if they were compatible. But sadly to say, only close relative could be a donor (and it's not 100% guaranteed yet). Thanks for the review btw! :D

 **Tear of the Hearts:** Thanks for the review! I might write it as an extra chapter later on! Stay tuned! ;D

 **Guest:** Thanks for loving the story! Hope you like it till the end! :D

 **BabyNightmareLady:** Thanks for your review! You can rest assured; there will be no bomb for now. The war is on truce! ;D

 **SSJ Mirai Gohan** : LOL! XD…. Thanks for liking it! Keep praying so no one died in the end! ;D

I would like to thank **Zeawesomepaste, Haru Hime-sama, Mizurinn, Potatoteito** for adding the story in your favorite and follow list!

Thank you so much and see you all on the next update! Have a great day! :D


	15. Chapter 15: Overwrite a Broken Bond

Good day dear Readers! Here is another update!

Happy reading and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter XV

Overwrite a Broken Bond

* * *

"Care to tell me what happened?" The Akashi heir asked as soon as they entered the car.

Kuroko knew he would notice this, even though he tried to act as normal as possible. "It's…. nothing."

Akashi sighed. It was clearly a lie. He knew something had happened the moment he saw him in the hallway, moreover, those blue orbs were too late to lie. "I know something happened, Tetsuya. Remember your promise?"

He looked away refusing to talk... Tears began to build up in his eyes again as he trembled.

"Tetsuya, please tell me."

Kuroko took a deep breath to calm down. He felt his eyes burnt as he said in his trembling voice."Akashi-kun… I... I met Kagami-kun in the hospital…. He was looking for me all this time, wanted to apologize to me…. But… I hurt him… Again. What a hateful person I am?" he said in a low trembling voice.

Akashi moved closer to the teal haired and held him close, calming down the now sobbing Kuroko. Akashi rubbed the smaller teen's back. "Is this what you really want? Tell me, Tetsuya… what does your heart tell you?"

Kuroko couldn't hold his emotion any longer. He just wanted to let all his frustration out. He broke the hug and stare at the other teen. "I don't know, Akashi-kun! All I want now is not to let him get close to me! I don't want him to get hurt again… I.. _I don't want to get hurt._ " He said the last part in a low painful whisper.

Akashi heart clenched when he saw Kuroko this way, but he tried to reply as calmly as he can. "I understand. I will respect all your wishes. Right now, your job is to prepare yourself for the treatment. Just focus on getting better. Okay?" Akashi said as he wiped those tears away.

* * *

Akashi just got the preliminary game schedule from Satsuki Momoi, the team manager as well as Aomine's childhood friend. He scanned through the team list and sighed when he saw 'Seirin' written on it. If Seirin kept wining, they would face each other in Semi finals. Akashi put it back on his study desk and pinched his nose bridge.

Seirin High School, the new school which was founded two years ago, as well as the basketball team. Last year with only first years, they managed to get second place in the preliminary. This year, a freshman from America joined the team. From Satsuki's data, they won all their practice matches and the most impressive one was against Kaijo High, one of the strongest team in the other prefecture. The rumored freshman was stated as the ace of the team, the red haired tall guy wearing number 10 jersey, Kagami Taiga.

Akashi sighed, he knew this Kagami guy had gone back to Japan. In fact, they now were living in the same prefecture. He decided to not mention it to Kuroko until he wishes to meet the guy. But for them to meet in the hospital was clearly out of his expectation. Akashi sighed again before he decided to let this off, temporary. _I will deal with this later. Now, I need to check on him._ Akashi looked at the time, it was 11.45 pm, almost midnight. He stood up from his seat and walked to the blunette's room.

Akashi knocked on the door and came in. There, he saw the other teen was still sitting on his bed with a book.

"Tetsuya, why are you not sleeping yet?" Akashi reprimanded him. The slightly puffy eyes indicated he just cried. Akashi felt a pang in his heart but he decided not to discuss the topic.

"I tried to, but I can't sleep. So, I decided to read something." Kuroko said rubbing his red eyes as he closed the book. "How about you?"

Akashi sat on the corner side of his bed, looking tired. "I just finished my work."

Kuroko felt guilty all of the sudden. "I am sorry. It's because you spent more time to help me study."

"It's not your fault, Tetsuya. An employee sent me a wrong document and I need to fix that by tonight." Akashi lied.

"But you could have finished earlier if you didn't help me." Kuroko retorted back as he was still feeling guilty.

Akashi went near him as he gently cupped his cheeks . "Tetsuya, please listen to me. It's not your fault okay?"

"Akashi-kun, but…"

"It's not your fault." Akashi repeated. "So, please stop worrying about unnecessary stuff, okay?" The red haired reassured him again.

Kuroko sighed in defeat. "Alright."

Akashi smiled and began to feel sleepy. "Good. Now, let's get some sleep." He covered a yawn and then climbed the bed. "I am really sleepy."

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko was confused as he looked at the red haired grabbed a pillow and laid down, closing his tired eyes. "Why are you sleeping here?"

The red haired captain opened an eye "Can't I?"

"It's not that. Won't you feel uncomfortable sleeping here with me?"

"I am comfortable." He said as he pulled the bluenette down gently and hugged his back, snuggled closer. "Hmm… I didn't know how nice it is to snuggle." Akashi inhaled his scent, making the other teen blushed and madly. "This... put me on ease…." Akashi trailed off as his unconsciousness took him away.

* * *

"Shintarou, I want to discuss about the preliminary game." Akashi started a conversation which made Midorima perked up. It was rare for the captain to have serious discussion in the middle of lunch time.

"Okay. What do you want to discuss about? If it is about the team, we are doing fine." The glasses teen resumed eating his perfect Japanese bentou.

"Of course. I know I can trust you. But I want to discuss is about Seirin High."

"Seirin High? That newly founded team?"

"Yes."

Midorima had analyzed all their opponents in the game, with Momoi's data. But so far, none of those teams could compete equally with them. "I can see no threat from that team. Though I heard they have a freshman ace."

"Yes. That ace is Kagami Taiga."

Midorima was silent. He didn't understand why the captain seemed to pay attention to this new guy. Of course they have never met this skillful guy in junior high but according to the data and the video of Seirin practice matches, this new guy still hadn't reached their level yet. This new guy was still developing his basketball skill.

So, that left him with the big main question. Why this red haired teen even bother to check his background? Unless if this new guy might caused him trouble or would be a threat in the future. If that's that was the case, then Akashi's life only revolved in two things: school and the family company.

School was clearly out of the question. No one had ever beaten him in studying. He always be no.1 in Japan ever since he was in kindergarten. As for the newly crowned ace, Midorima didn't have to check his transfer credits when he saw on Momoi's note that the freshman was called Bakagami by his teammates. In the business world, Midorima never heard of the Kagami family involved in big company. Either as investor, CEO, President Director or Owner. _So... if not those two, then... does it mean this gu_ y _has something to do with Kuroko?_

"You are right, Shintarou. This is about Tetsuya."

Midorima frowned in annoyance. "Would you please stop reading my mind?"

"It's written all over your face."

"Hmph! So what about it?"

Akashi decided to tell his right hand man about Kuroko and Kagami's past, avoiding some important details. He also told him about their unexpected meeting at the hospital and what Kuroko decided to do.

"I have a hunch that they will meet again. But until Tetsuya himself wishes to see him, I will do anything to prevent their encounter."

"I understand... but why are you telling me all of this? I know you are a respectable person." Midorima reffered to Akashi as an individual who can keep and respect other people secrets.

"I mean to ask you a favor. If by any chance, they see each other when I am not around, I want you to take care of Tetsuya in my place." Akashi said in serious tone which made Midorima completely stunned. It was extremely rare for the great Akashi to ask someone a favor. The vice captain didn't realize he was so tense while listening to the story.

Midorima relaxed his stiff shoulders. _Finally you found someone that can drag you out of darkness._ Midorima slightly smiled. "You can count on me."

"Thank you, Shintarou." Akashi smiled in gratitude.

Midorima nodded and said "Akashi, no matter what happen in the future, please don't ever lose your way again."

* * *

"Welcome back young master Seijuro-sama."

The red haired nodded and walked into the house. He planned to go straight to Kuroko's room but the fire place in the dimmed living room caught his attention. _Someone's there. Could it be Tetsuya?_ Akashi decided to check there. But ge was beyond surprise to see the older Akashi sitting there with a shogi board and a cup of hot green tea.

"Seijuro, you are home."

"Good evening, Father. It's a surprise to see you here." Akashi said after gaining his composure.

"Yes. It's been awhile since the last time I stepped in here. Yuji-san really takes good care of the house." The older one stated while sipping his tea. Then he turned to face his son. "Seijuro, why don't you sit down and have a game with me?"

The younger Akashi felt anxious. His father was not the kind of a man who would you his spare time for a mere non-business small talk moreover playing a game. He decided to reject his offer politely. "I'd love to. But I need to check on Tetsuya now."

"Don't worry. He is doing well." The older one reassured his son. "We had dinner and a small conversation afterwards. I must say, he is an interesting boy." He explained. "Now, won't you sit down and play a game with me? It's been a long time since we played."

Akashi observed the older one as he walked and took a seat in the opposite direction. He looked at the board, the pieces were neatly arranged on it. He then looked at the older man who moved a shogi piece. He leaned back and took another sip, waiting for his son to move a piece.

"What were you and Tetsuya talking about?" The younger one asked as he moved a piece.

"A lot of things." He moved another piece.

"Would you please explain to me?" Akashi moved another piece as he took out his father's. They continue this father and son conversation while playing shogi game.

"We talked about our hobbies, school and... you."

His eyes perked up and looked at the man. "Me?"

"Yes. I heard you, Shintarou and the others are doing great at school."

"Yes. We do."

"I see... that's good to hear."

They were silent as they concentrated on the game. They continued playing the game for minutes until the younger one broke the silence. "Father, what exactly you want to talk about?"

The older one took out a piece and sighed. He leaned back against the leather sofa and closed his eyes. "A lot of things, Seijuro. So many things that I don't know where to start."

The younger one moved a piece and leaned back. "What do you mean by that?" He asked carefully.

"I was a foolish man... For choosing business over my family. Back then, I was too blind to realize what I did. Setsuna tried to reach me but I simply turned my back and walked away. I neglected her, leaving her with no reason to exist in the household... until you were born." Akashi was stunned as he tried to listen what he said. This was the first time he mentioned his mother's name in years.

The older man took his time before he continued. "Setsuna gave all her time, affection and love to raised you while I only provided money. You grew up well, I could feel that... and then, the accident happen." The older man flinched at the memory. "The accident that took away Setsuna's life... it also slowly changed you to someone I don't even recognized anymore. You look more like an ignorant obsessed, cold living being than a human. That also made me realized... money was not the only thing you need. You need love which I couldn't provide..." Akashi could see the older man eyes dwelling in regrets and sadness.

The older man broke the gaze, he stood up and walked to the fireplace. He looked at the red blaze as he continued. "For the past few weeks... I could feel that you started to change back. I tried to find the reason... and it led me to him, Kuroko Tetsuya..."

The older man turned and walked back to his son. He squatted so he could see him on eye level. He touched the smaller teen' shoulder. "Seijuro, I know it's really late to say this but I am really sorry for leaving you alone. Even after Setsuna had passed away..." The smaller one widen his eyes as he was too stunned to reply.

"Now that you found the important thing you had lost, I want you to hold onto it tightly, son. Never to let it go. And this time, I will do everything in my power to protect you. I will help Kuroko-kun to get better. So, don't give up yet. We will find a way to cure him."

The smaller teen had many things he wanted to say. A lot of misunderstandings he wanted to clear up with him. But he couldn't find a way to start. In the end he could only say a few things "Thank you, father. I really appreciate your help. It meant a lot to me." As he gave the older man the first smile in years.

Akashi Genji was touched. He pulled his son into a fatherly hug. "Anything to help you , son." The smaller one was surprised to get a hug but he soon returned it. "Thank you. And I forgave you, Father."

They stayed for a few minutes until the smaller one broke the hug. He smiled and said "By the way, you missed some details father."

"What did I miss?"

"The new kind of affection I found is different with Mother's. I hope you don't mind." The smaller teen stated.

The older one look confused for a second but he soon understand what the other Akashi meant. He coughed. "I was thinking to open a branch office in New York. Maybe you can manage it after you finished your study."

"No problem. You got a deal."

* * *

End of Chapter XV: Overwrite a Broken Bond

 **Chiararose07:** Thanks for your review! I'm thinking to put it in separate chapter, so stay tuned! :D

 **BabyNightmareLady:** Thanks for the review! :D

 **TrollQueen:** Poor Kagami for getting a big rejection (Though it's for his own sake), anyway, things might get better in later chapter! So stay tuned! :D

 **Rinfantasy** : Yes he is! He always put others before him and always be brave no matter what happen to him. The kind of character many people admire.

 **SSJ Mirai Gohan** : Thanks! You will find out in the end of the chapter! :D

I would like to thank **ErzaScarlet14, chiararose07, EmeraldStar642, xojadexo, ishimarumayu, ryu akai, Silver Comet. 0912, Scarletfire16, kudoshinichi1994, Tell. Me. I'm. Fine, Fierza-Ryanna, mamitsu27** for adding the story in your favorite and follow list!

Thank you so much and see you all on the next update! Have a great weekend! :D


	16. Chapter 16: Piles of Emotion

Good day dear Readers! I'm so sorry for the late update… *bow!

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter XVI

Piles of Emotion

* * *

Thursday morning. Approximately 25 hours before the bone marrow puncture day would come. Akashi noticed how the smaller teen had gotten more easily distracted. Sometimes the red haired would see him staring blankly out of the window. Sometimes, in the middle of a conversation, the bluenette's mind would wonder off somewhere. One day, Akashi caught him looking at a calendar with extremely worried and frighten face. The kind of look that he would let it show when the bluenette thought Akashi wasn't looking.

Seeing all of those had made Akashi thought of something. He looked at Kuroko who was silently eating his breakfast. Akashi took a sip from his cup before he started. "Tetsuya, what time your study ends today?"

"I think it should be before lunch time."

"Alright." Akashi smiled. "Tetsuya, after lunch time, I am taking you on a short date." He added.

"Huh? Don't you have classes today?" Kuroko looked really confused. It is almost time for exams and being an elite school, the teachers would give them extra classes until late.

"I do. But after lunch time it will be a self study time."

Kuroko sighed and looked at him with disapproving look. "Then, you should use it for studying, Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya, I have studied enough. In fact, now I'm studying the third year course." He said as the matter of fact.

"Then maybe you should rest. You must be exhausted from all the work and taking care of me."

"I never got tired because of you." The red haired stated in serious tone. "In fact, I want to go out and relax ." Before the smaller teen could make another excuse, Akashi cut him off. "Just consider it as you giving me reward after those hard work. What do you say?" Akashi gave him a charming gentle smile.

"But..."

"Please?" Akashi somehow managed to give him an adorable pleading look. Kuroko felt an arrow just struck pass his heart as he felt warm on his cheeks.

Kuroko blushed and mumbled "That's foul play, Akashi-kun."

* * *

"Midorimachiiii!" The copy cat team suddenly ran and bumped his back, making the other teen popped a vein. Cursing himself for doing an errand without his lucky item.

"Let's go visit Kurokochi together after school! We must give him support." He said in super loud chirpy tone while giving him a friendship hug.

Midorima freed himself and adjusted his glasses. "No. We can't."

"Eh~ But I wanna see Kurochin~.."

"Why can't we go? Wait! Did something happen to him?!" Aomine grabbed his shoulders yelled, making the glasses teen burst in annoyance.

"He's doing good! And for a thousand times, stop making ruckus in school, Aomine!"

"Tch! Then explain! Why can't we see Tetsu today?!"

"It's because he's going on a date with Akashi."

"Huh?"

"They. Are. Going. On. A. Date."

"W-what?! With Akashichi? Where are they going?!"

"Wait! What do you mean 'on a date'?" Aomine demanded.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Now, will you step aside? I still need to finish this errand." He said walking away as fast as he could.

As the vice captain walked away, he secretly smiled. I am glad you found the answer, Akashi.

"Ara ra~ I hope Kurochin will give me date souvenir~.." Murasakibara said while staring at the gaping Aomine and Kise.

* * *

"Akashi-kun, where are we going?" Kuroko asked as Akashi opened the door for him.

"You will see later." The captain gave a playful smirked and sat beside the blunette. "By the way, you look great in that sweater."

Kuroko pouted. He knew the red haired only wanted to make him feel better. Who would look great in three layers of long sleeves shirt and a sweater in the beginning of fall? And worse, it didn't make him look fat at all. Sometimes he wondered, how much more weight he had lost.

"Please don't compare my look to yours. It's like comparing a poor peasant and a prince."

"So you are saying I look like prince?"

Kuroko knew Akashi took the opportunity to tease him. So, he decided to ignore him."I dunno... maybe." He shrugged, trying to look uninterested.

"Which one is it? A yes or a no?"

"Somewhere in between?" He looked away and faced the window.

"Oh really? Then you are not just a poor peasant. You are my long lost princess. The one I have been looking for around the world. "

"W-what…?" The surprising cheesy line caught Kuroko off guard. He turned to the red haired fast as Akashi predicted. The sly teen took this opportunity to give him a kiss.

It was a quick and short kiss. Akashi pulled back first. A satisfied smile was on his face when he saw the bluenette looked completely flushed.

Akashi ruffled his soft hair. "My princess is really cute."

Kuroko pouted and turned away again, trying to hide a blush. "That's another foul play, Akashi-kun."

* * *

"So, here we are."

"Tokyo Planetarium?"

"Yes. I saw you reading a book about this place. So, I figured you want to come here."

"As expected of Akashi-kun." Kuroko smiled in amusement.

"Shall we go?" Akashi held out a hand and soon the cold one grabbed it. "Yes. Let's go in."

They spent two hours watching star constellation. Akashi would explained the things Kuroko didn't understand.

And then they moved to another place. It took sometime before they entered a quiet area somewhere in Tokyo. From the window, Kuroko could see green and a touch of red brownish colored trees. They continued to drove up hill and stopped at the peak. The driver opened the door for them and Akashi was the first to step out as he helped Kuroko. He leaded the bluenette to a bench and sat down

"This is a place where I would visit every time I feel anxious, down or stress out." He took a deep breath and continued. "Looking at the peaceful scenery makes me forget all problems. Don't you agree?"

Kuroko nodded in awe. He was too capacitive by it. Well, who wouldn't? Seeing a big lake and tress, surrounded by nature creatures from on top of a hill in Tokyo. Kuroko thought this place was only exist in dreams. Or maybe this whole date is the dream.

"I wanted to share you this scenery. I hope this would wipe out all your worries and pull back your spirits."

Kuroko turned to the red haired. He suddenly understood the whole meaning about this date. He felt thankful as well as ashamed about his ever gloomy attitude for the last couple of days. He should have realized that it wasn't only him who felt anxious and scared but so did Akashi.

"I am so selfish." Kuroko gave a sad chuckle while he looked at the lake.

"Why you said that?"

"I never really thought how you felt. I only think about myself. How shameful..."

"You are not the only selfish being here. I also am, selfish."

"You are not, Akashi-kun!"

"Then, I will soon turn into one." Akashi said as he stood up. He squatted in front of the bluenette. He held both of his cold pale hands.

"Tetsuya, I love you. And I want you to stay here by my side forever..."

The bluenette was lost of words as he felt his heart beat faster. A tear fell down to his cheek and Akashi gently wiped it out.

"You are so selfish, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said in a low whisper. Soon more tears came out.

Akashi slightly smiled as he pulled him into a hug. "I just said I will turn into one."

"I might leave you one day."

"I will make sure that won't happen."

"But what if I do?"

"Tetsuya, whatever happens, I am still thankful that I got to meet and fall in love with you." Akashi said as he stroke the bluenette's hair. "Don't ever forget that."

Kuroko felt his heart clenched as he hugged him tight. He buried his face deeper. Back then, he didn't care that he's dying. All he wanted was to spend his remaining days peacefully, away from anyone he knows, his aunt and uncle. He did his best not to attract attention or be friends with others. He believed it is the best to disappear without people knowing. He thought it was the best choice.

Until he met Akashi, the guy who wanted to end his life. The one who wanted to throw away everything. The one who wanted to disappear. The one whom was unwanted by people. The person he thought was the same as him.

But when Kuroko saw Akashi's eyes that day. There was warmth and hope deep inside him. Those things made Kuroko realized, he was different from him. The difference later made Kuroko unconsciously held out his hands and save his. That was the reason why Kuroko proposed the idea in the first place, to save him.

But in the end, it was Kuroko whom he saved. This person had given him hope to live on. He managed to lit up his will to live. He gave him reasons to continue living. He made Kuroko once again want to fight this sickness.

But he could feel his burning desire. Every part of his body shouted. His mind was the loudest of all. _I wanted to live. I wanted to stay by his side. I want to cherish him... Every day, every hour, every minute... I really do love him..._

"... l love you..." he managed to crack a voice.

"I know."

They hugged each other for a long time, none of them wanted to break free. They stayed still until they were showered by the late afternoon sun. It was bright red and warm. It showed exactly what Kuroko feels now. Kuroko opened his eyes to see it. He remembered what Kise said before about Akashi being the sun and himself as the moon. And now, he fully understood. It was indeed true. He couldn't be without him.

Kuroko broke the hug and wiped his face. Then he pulled Akashi's face and gave him a quick kiss.

"That's your punishment for being selfish, Seijuro-kun."

Akashi was surprised by the bluenette sudden boldness. Another something he did that failed his prediction. But he recovered in seconds. He smiled and touched his cheek. "From now on, I'll be even more selfish. Please do prepare yourself, Tetsuya." And then he leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

End of Chapter XVI: Piles of Emotion

 **BabyNightmareLady:** Thanks for the review! :D

 **shirotani:** Thanks for the review! You will have to read later chapters. Though I hope you won't hate me! *smiling nervously

 **Rinfantasy** : I couldn't agree more! XD Thanks for the review! :D :D :D

I would like to thank **RyokoKitty, ILOVEGAARA, Naielle, Shiraishi'sEcstasy, troublesome1220, aka. su** for adding the story in your favorite and follow list!

Thank you all! See you on the next update! Have a great day! :D


	17. Chapter 17:Question, Answer and Decision

Good day dear Readers! I'm so sorry for the supeeer late update… *bow deeply

Work is consuming 80% of my life! Well, I guess it's like the phrase ' Welcome to reality!' stuff… and it's sucks...Hahaha...

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter XVII

Question, Answer and Decision

* * *

Akashi was now sitting on an empty seat in a quiet hallway, waiting for the bright red light to be turned off. He averted his gaze from a closed door and sighed. That black tinted glass door was closed 15 minutes ago but it seemed like hours for him. He leaned back his head to the wall behind him as he grabbed tight a plushy dog key chain. A husky dog with same blue eyes as him. He recalled the conversation before they departed.

"Seijuro-kun, would you please hold on to this?"

Akashi raised an eyebrow while holding it. "A plushy dog?"

"It's an old memento of my parents. They gave it to me before they passed away. They said Nigou's eyes look exactly like mine. So, they bought me it for me."

"Nigou?"

"Um... well, I named him Tetsuya #2, Nigou for short." He flustered while avoiding my eyes.

Akashi chuckled while the younger teen in hospital gown pouted. He turned to the red haired captain in annoyance. "I was wrong to give him to you. I thought he could replace me while I will be punctured later." He extended his arm to me "Please give him back."

"Don't be mad." Akashi held Kuroko's hands. "I am happy to see your other side, Tetsuya. I didn't know my boyfriend is this cute." The red haired kissed the pale colder hands.

The bluenette blushed. He cleared his throat as he tried hard to return his cheeks color to normal. "You are so mean." He pouted.

"I am only mean and selfish to my boyfriend." Akashi smirked

Kuroko slightly blush and said. "Just think Nigou as me. I will be back before you know it."

Akashi leaned forward and placed his lips on Kuroko's. "I know you will. Come back safe."

"I will be fine. I did this before and I am still alive."

After that, a nurse came to get him. They took him to another room where they would take Kuroko's bone marrow sample. Akashi read about the procedure before. Even though the failure rate was closed to zero but it could be fatal one if the doctor made a small mistake. Not to mention the patient would be in enormous pain.

Akashi closed his eyes to calm down. He needed to be strong for his beloved, needed to support him in any way he could. He sighed and he looked at Nigou again. Its eyes really a perfect copy of Kuroko's. He stared at those eyes as he thought mentally; _I hope your owner will come out safe_.

After he said that, the lights turned off and the door was opened. Sato-sensei came out with mask covered half face. Akashi stood up and walked to her.

"The process went smoothly. We will analyze it in the laboratory and notify you as soon as possible." She smiled.

"How is his condition?"

"He is unconscious now. The pain will subside after he wakes up. He did well." She smiled remembering the small blue haired boy tried his best to stay still during the process. She admitted that he is one of the toughest patients she had. "We are moving him back to the room. Notify us if he woke up and we will check on him to decide if he needs to stay or he can go home." She added.

"I see. Thank you Sato-sensei." Akashi sighed in relief. "Can I see him now?"

"Of course. I think they are about to move him now."

Not long after that, two nurses came out pushing a bed. Akashi could see the blue haired from afar. His pale sweaty face lied sideways and covered in a blanket.

"His pain will subside soon. Just let him rest." Sato-sensei repeated calmly. Akashi nodded but his eyes were not leaving the bluenette. "Alright then. I should excuse myself, Akashi-kun. Have a good day."

* * *

A few hours later, Kuroko moved a finger and fluttered open his eyes. He could only see blur at first but he knew Akashi was at his side. A warm hand holding his cold one was the prove.

"Tetsuya?" a worried voice called him

"Seijuro-kun?" He replied in raspy weak voice. He blinked a few times until his vision cleared.

"Welcome back." He gave a light kiss on the bluenette's forehead. "Do you feel any pain?" Akashi brushed the teal bang.

"A little." He smiled weakly. Kuroko tried to adjust his uncomfortable numb position. But as soon as he moved his back, he flinched.

"Don't move just yet. I will call Sato-sensei." Akashi held his upper body and pressed a button.

Kuroko looked at his boyfriend face closely. His tired and worried face was clearly shown. Kuroko frowned. "Do I really look bad?"

"Yes." He admitted. "But it doesn't change the fact that you are my cute little boyfriend." Akashi said as he put Nigou beside his pillow. "He's been a good boy while waiting for you."

Kuroko chuckled weakly. "Of course he is."

A knock on the door broke their conversation. Sato-sensei and a nurse walked into the room. She smiled at the two teens. "Good afternoon, Kuroko-kun, Akashi-kun." the two teens greeted back.

"Kuroko-kun, I will check on your condition now." The bluenette merely nodded. "Akashi-kun, I'll have to ask you to wait outside, please."

Akashi nodded and kissed Kuroko's forehead. "I'll be back soon. Be a good boy." He whispered before going out and not to forget to take Nigou with him. Kuroko chuckled at his action. He was not the only childish one in the relationship.

After Akashi closed the door, Sato-sensei began checking on his temperature and other physical condition. She also asked a few questions while the nurse wrote down the data.

"Kuroko-kun, I will give you another medicine. After half an hour you can go home. Please rest your body well. Try not to move your body so much, okay?"

"Yes. Thank you, sensei." Kuroko gave her a weak smile.

"You are welcome." She smiled back as she was ready to leave.

"Sato-sensei?"

"Yes, Kuroko-kun?" she turned her head to the teal haired.

"Please tell me… will I really get a donor?"

Sato-sensei walked back to the teen. She said in an assuring calm tone. "Kuroko-kun, I can't answer that now. We need to wait for the result."

Kuroko shook his head. "Sato-sensei, you must've received my medical record from the States… judging from the record, please tell me honestly… Will I really get a perfect donor?"

She was taken aback by those determined eyes. They were so stern and strong, wanting to know the real truth. Sato-sensei studied his expression carefully before answering. He was not afraid at all. He has readied himself for every possible answer.

Sato-sensei sighed. In years of her medicine career, she vowed herself to smile at patients, no matter what happens. She needs to make them relax as much as she could. But now, for the first time, this young patient broke through her façade.

"Kuroko-kun, you know… You are one of the youngest, bravest and strong patients I've ever met." She smiled gently. Like a motherly smile. "Do you really want to know the truth? No matter how bad or good it is?"

"Yes. Please do tell me, Sato-sensei. I am ready for anything." Kuroko smiled back.

"Kuroko-kun, when I tried to match the donors with your past records, the highest probability is no more than 50%. If we conducted the operation, it would be a failure." She explained carefully as Kuroko calmly listened to her. "But it might change. Your bone marrow result might change after the treatment. So, don't lose hope just yet."

"I understand, sensei. Thank you for telling me." Kuroko nodded.

"No problem. Anything to make you feel better."

"One more thing, sensei. If in any case, it's not working well, how much time do I have?"

She frowned at his question. "Kuroko-kun, I told you before. That's…."

"Sato-sensei, please don't get me wrong." Kuroko held his hands in defense. "I'm not giving up yet. It was Seijuro-kun who made me want to fight once more. But life is not a fairy tale...I need to prepare for the worst and if I happen to leave him, I need to do what I must do before it's all too late…" Kuroko let out a sad smile. "So, I have to know how much time I have left. Please tell me honestly, sensei."

"I'm sorry Kuroko-kun, I misunderstood you." She gave an apologetic look. "If this fails, we will keep trying to find other donors. And honestly, it will take much time. But your operation must be conducted by fall. Much later than that, the more dangerous it will be."

* * *

"Tetsuya?" Akashi shook the bluenette gently. " I'm sorry to wake you up. But it's time to take your medicine." He brought a couple of pills and a glass of water. The red haired sat on the bed and he handed those pills and the glass.

"Thank you." Kuroko who had a slight fever sat up and took three different shapes of pills and gulped them down with water.

Akashi put back the glass on the table. He turned to his beloved. He pit a hand on his forehead. "You are still kind of warm." Akashi frowned. He moved his hand down and stroked his cheek. "How do you feel? Your back still hurts?"

"Just warm. The pain will go away soon. Don't worry." He smiled gently.

"I hope so." He smiled back as he tried to fix his bed hair. "By the way, they came to visit you earlier. But you were sleeping."

"Aomine-kun and the others?"

"Yes. Including, Shintarou. He gave you that alarm clock as your lucky item." Akashi chuckled and pointed at a medium-sized-owl-shaped alarm clock on the table.

"That's very nice of him."

"Yes. They wish you well and they will come back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Hm… well… I was planning to ask Seijuro-kun to go on a date tomorrow."

"Tetsuya is asking me to go on a date?" Akashi repeated to make sure he heard it right.

"Mmm.." He nodded. "But, since they are coming, I don't mind to spend the day together. We've never hang out together, all six of us."

"No problem. They can come here on Sunday. I will arrange the time." He stated as he flipped his phone and began typing.

"Wait! It's ok. They can come tomorrow." Kuroko quickly stopped the red haired.

"It's not ok." Akashi smiled. He leaned in to give him a kiss. Kuroko closed his eyes as he responded to the gentle loving kiss. Akashi pulled back a little, their foreheads were touching. "I told you before, I am a selfish person, Tetsuya. It's the first time you are asking me out. I am not spoiling this chance."

"My boyfriend is not only selfish but also childish." Kuroko stated deadpan with pink tinted on the cheeks.

"I am an Akashi. Things like that won't beat me. And I don't mind being selfish, childish or even possessive. As long as it's involved you, Tetsuya."

"Okay. You are forgiven." Kuroko gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Pick me up on my door at 10am tomorrow."

"No problem." Akashi chuckled. "Where are we going tomorrow?"

"It's a secret."

"Alright. But we are using a car. Deal?"

"Okay. But don't kill me with your driving style."

"Deal."

* * *

End of Chapter XVII: Question, Answer and Decision

 **BabyNightmareLady:** Thanks much! I am so sorry for the late update! Thank you for dropping a review for most of the chaps! I really appreciate it! :D

 **TrollQueen:** Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this chap! :)

 **Siscarilia** : Thank you too for dropping a review! I am so sorry for the late update! :D

Rinfantasy: Thanks for liking the previous chap and so sorry for the late update! :D

I would like to thank **SetsunaLovesYaoi, NoirSoleil, layla200, SailorPeach5, Animelovertillend, Crystal3300, Animenurdd, FallenCrowOfHell, mychibidragon, SoraLight, Abysseum, the0thuht, nerdyangel. Amv, merrag, thegirlthatlived129, sylwialagosz10466, luluroller** for adding the story in your favorite and follow list!

Thank you all!

 _A/N: Once again I am sorry for the late update! Since work is driving me crazy, I am not sure when I can update the next chap but most likely I can update on weekends…_

 _And I think it's about time to wrap this story up! I guess there will be another 2-3 chapters more! So stay tuned readers!_

 _See you all on the next update! Thank you and have a great day!_


	18. Chapter 18: Rhapsody of Destiny

Good day dear Readers!

I wanted to update this chapter weekends ago but it seems that there was a problem on this site. (Not an excuse. It really happened!). Moreover, I am a working person now so I can't check the situation everyday. I just happened to try it today and... BAM! It works! Well, I'm thankful it was fixed now! :)

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter XVIII

Rhapsody of Destiny

* * *

A knock was heard from the door. "Tetsuya, I came to pick you up."

I smiled at the door. "Yes. I will be there in a sec." I put on my broken white colored scarf, dark grey winter coat with fur hood on my arms, not forgetting my wallet in a drawer. I checked my appearance one last time on a long mirror, fixing my hair and went to the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." I smiled at him.

"It's alright." He smiled back, making my heart thumped.

He looked more stunning than usual. He wore light brown sweater, a dark blue scarf around his neck and a dark red coat hanging on his arm. He also combed his hair back and a pair of glasses with light brown lenses hanging on his nose bridge; like a perfect model for autumn collection in magazine.

"You look great."

He widened his eyes and smiled before reply me back. "It's rare to see Tetsuya compliment my look. I am glad I put more effort in dressing up today. I should do that more often."

I gave him a nose poke with my forefinger. "You always look great even without dressing up." I pulled back my finger before he could retort back. "So, shall we go?"

He gained his cool back and grabbed my hand. "We shall."

* * *

Usually, I would be too embarrassed to hold hands in public. But I promised myself to let it slide today. We walked down hand in hand while enjoying the golden leaves all over the place. A big lake in the middle of the place was a perfect touch of the whole view. Seijuro-kun found a bench nearby the lake, so we decided to sit down for a while.

"I have no idea you would take us to Yoyogi Park, Tetsuya. I though you dislike crowds." He said he made circles on the back of my hand.

"It's not that I hate it. I usually avoid crowded places. But today I want to spend time while looking at this view with you... Do you hate it?" I asked him hesitantly ask. Forgetting that he might hate coming to this kind of place.

He chuckled as he ruffled my hair. "Of course not. I am just surprised. But on the other side, I am happy to know more about you."

I sighed in relief. "I see… I thought you might hate this kind of date."

"How could I hate it when it is Tetsuya who made today's itinerary?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Itinerary? That's a bit too much, Seijuro-kun. We are only having a date, not a vacation."

"Well, I hope we will go somewhere for a vacation in the future. So, consider today as practice."

"Hmm… okay…" I said while enjoying the view.

Seijuro-kun was silent before he slowly put an arm around my back and pulled me closer. I complied as I rested my head on his shoulder, taking some of his warmth.

"Do you have some memories here?"

"Hmm… I am not sure. But I have seen similar view before. All I remember was my Mom and Dad used to take me to a park with a huge lake. We would go to that park every weekend. But I can't figure out if this is the correct place."

"I can find out." Seijuro-kun said as I turned to see him rather too quickly. "But only if you want to know…" He added, waiting for my reaction.

I smiled as I shook my head. "It's okay, Seijuro-kun. I don't want to dwell too much in the past. It is in the present where I am living now. I am here to make new memories… with you."

"If that's what you want..." He took our hands forward and gently planted a kiss on my hand. "Your wish is granted, Princess."

I blushed and pouted at the same time. "I told you, I am not a princess."

* * *

We were now sitting in food court area. Sharing a box of takoyaki, half with sauce, half without sauce.

"Really? You've never been here?" I asked after I gulped down a plain takoyaki. Don't ask me why, it's diet restriction.

"Technically, I have been up there… for business dinner purpose. But I have never been down here, exploring the shopping mall." He said then taking a bite of his takoyaki.

"Oh… you mean the five star restaurant? I heard the view is amazing." I said excitedly. Of course I heard it when Japan finished building the sky tree, the now tallest building in Japan. I always wanted to visit here whenever I had the chance to go back.

"It is. We can go there for dinner today."

"What? I thought we need to make reservation a few days before. Besides it is a very expensive restaurant. I can't afford eating there." I frowned, thinking about the price. Even with my whole month pocket money, I wouldn't afford it.

"No need to worry. We can get a table right away. All I need is make a phone call. Don't worry about the price. It's my treat." Seijuro-kun got his red phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open, ready to click the button.

"No, Seijuro-kun." I put my hand on his. "That's not in today's schedule. I already have somewhere in mind for dinner. If you are okay with it though..." I trailed off. Remembering the place was not match to that five star restaurant. On the second thought, maybe I should take his offer to make today's date perfect.

He chuckled after seeing my hesitant face. Again."Alright. We will postpone it for the next date. How about on Christmas eve?"

"That's a great idea."

"Alright. Christmas Eve dinner is confirmed!"Seijuro-kun then took the last tako-ball and gulped it down. "So, shall we continue to explore the other floors?"

"Yes. Of course."

* * *

There were lots of shops in here. On the lowest level there was a supermarket. I could see it clearly from the food court. On the first floor, majority sold variant of snacks. I guess the most popular one among the tourist must be this tokyo banana brand. It a banana shaped cake filled with flavoured fillings. The shop had different kind of cake. They got plain banana shaped, cat and giraffe pattern banana shaped and even the brownies version.

Seijuro-kun must had known what I am thingking now. He asked the shop lady to get 5 boxes each. He smiled and turned to me "Anything else you want to get for them?"

"Maybe some kobe pudding and chips for Murasakibara-kun." I smiled sheepishly.

He nodded and asked the lady to get them and went to the cashier to pay. After that, we went out of the shop. Seijuro-kun asked a man in black suite to put the shopping bags in their car.

" I didn't notice we were being followed by him." I sweat dropped when I saw the tall figure bowed and retreated back.

"It's not only him. There are four of them." He corrected. "Now that you know we were being followed since we left the house, are you feeling all shy again?" He gave me the playful smirked.

I grabbed his hand and locked my fingers in his warm ones. "Sorry to disappoint you. But 'shy' will not be in my dictionary on today's date."

"I see... Well, I don't dislike the bold Tetsuya." He kissed my cheeck. "You never failed to amaze me as always."

* * *

We explored the other floor as well. On the higher level, there were clothing shops. Like normal dates, we went in and tried several stuff. Mostly scarf, jacket or hats. Seijuro-kun found nice leather gloves. He bought two pairs of black, the other one was one size smaller. I chuckled, never thought that Akashi could be that sweet.

After that, I dare him to go inside Disney store with me, which most customers were females and children. Seijuro-kun raised an eyebrow and looked at me in disbelieve, but he took my challenge. He dragged me into the store which made some females stared at him. Not as an otaku or anything but because of seeing a good looking guy with ignorant face stormed into a disney character hat section.

Seijuro-kun scanned the shelves and pulled out a big blue-white hat. He put on that big hat on me. It was way too big that it almost covered my eyes. He let out a chuckle. I know I looked funny, but I wanted to see my reflection. He led me to a mirror and adjusted my hat so I could see myself clearly.

I blinked several times as I see myself wearing Donald Duck hat with long shawl attached. Seijuro-kun adjusted the shawl around my neck and he also put a matching robe on me. He smiled and nodded on his creation.

"You look really cute in that costume."

I pouted. "I might look cute but this character doesn't suit me."

"Hm? I don't see any problem."

I sighed. Well, it was just like I thought. He didn't know much about Disney characters. Unlike me who grew up in the States and fed with Disney movies. "This character you put on me is Donald duck. He is a loud mouthed and grumpy duck character, a total opposite of me."

"Is that so? But the color suit you well..." He observed me thoroughly.

"But his personality doesn't." I whinned.

"It's okay. It doesn't matter." He insisted after head to toe check.

"But it does matter!" I insisted.

Seijuro-kun sighed in defeat. "Alright then. You can become a new character. Become my personal Donald duck."

"W-What?!" I was taken aback.

"Okay. From now on you are Tetsu Duck my personal adorable duck." He nodded satisfied.

"T-Tetsu Duck?" I blushed and widden my eyes, sweat dropped.

"Correct." He nodded.

I blushed harder and thought of a retort. Then I got an idea when I saw a costume behind him. I took a cone shaped star pattern hat and long red robe. I quickly put it on him as he looked so confused. After I finished, He looked his own reflecion.

"Tetsuya, I am not familiar with Disney character. What character am I wearing?" He swirled around to see the long robe. But my retort backfired. It matched him perfectly.

Truthfully, I am really envious of him. He didn't look out of place or weird in that costume. He looked exactly what the character meant to be.

"Mickey Mouse. The magic kingdom version."

"I see. So I am a magician?"

"Yes. A magician who managed to save me out of my loneliness." I gave him my sincere smile.

Seijuro-kun gave his gentle rare smile. He pulled out his cell phone and put an arm around my neck. "Tetsuya, look at the camera and smile." He closed our gap as our cheeks touched. Then I heard a shutter sound.

He looked at the picture and chuckled, then he showed the screen to me. There I could see my pink tinted cheeks and flustered face. I wasn't ready at all!

"Seijuro-kun, please erase that picture. I made a funny face."

"I won't. I will make it as the wallpaper." He said as he began pushing some buttons. Then he showed it to me. "See? You look really adorable." He gave me a satisfied smile and went back to the screen.

I pouted and pulled out my phone. "Seijuro-kun?"

"Yes?"

I clicked the camera button at the right time. There I got to see him looking at me in a costume. I showed it to him proudly. "I will use this as my wallpaper."

Seijuro-kun smirked and said "I didn't know that my adorable boyfriend loves me so much to the point of setting my picture on his phone."

I blushed on his remarked. I didn't know where this magic spell came from. It made me let out what my heart wanted to say. "Yes. I love my boyfriend so much. He is the one who saved my life... my savior, as well as my first love."

He widen his eyes. I swore I could see faint red on his cheeks. He adjust the hat which covered some part of his eyes. "And who is your boyfriend?"

I smiled. So, I guess it right. He was embarrased. Today, I managed to make him blush. What a big achievement! My smile got wider. I neared my face to his and stared into those red orbs. "Akashi Seijuro. My first… and only lover."

The red color on his cheeks got darker. "This Akashi Seijuro guy must be the luckiest person on the planet to have such a lovely and gentle lover." He said with a straight gentle face.

"And Kuroko Tetsuya is also the luckiest guy on the planet to have met him on the rooftop. Thank God they found each other."

"You've got it right." Seijuro-kun smiled. He leaned forward as he pulled Donald Duck hat long shawl to cover our faces. I closed my eyes as I felt his warm soft lips touch mine.

Our kiss lasted for a few seconds before I pulled away. I just realized that we are in public. More importantly, in a Disney store! I glance to my left and right side. Thank Heavens, no one was around us. Then I heard him laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I recall you said that _shy_ is not on your dictionary today?"

"I was not being shy. I am being _aware_ of our surroundings." I said in my defense.

"Why are you being aware? Did I do something wrong" Now he played the innocent looking guy!

"You know exactly what I am talking about!" I pouted. Don't ask me why I pouted so easily today, I am not sure myself.

"Hmm..~ I don't know what you are talking about. Care to explain it to me? Maybe you can demonstrate it to me?" He gave me the infamous smirked again.

"Seijuro-kun!"

* * *

We were now sitting in a far corner table in a café. Seijuro-kun bribed me with a small cup of warm vanilla milk. I took some sips from a small hole on the lid. I let out a sigh because of the warmth feeling went through my throat.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yes. But just because you bought me this, it doesn't mean you are forgiven."

"Alright. So what do I need to do to earn your forgiveness?"

"Hmm… let's see…" I tried to think some funny or embarrassing stuff. But nothing pop up. Then I got an idea after we visited the Disney store "How about we play Aladdin and the magic lamp?" I said excitedly, while Seijuro-kun looked confused. Err.. I forgot he knows nothing about Disney.

"What is Aladdin and the magic lamp? Is it some character from Disney again?"

I let out a nervous chuckle. "Well.. yeah.."

"I am sorry, I only know some Japanese children stories, not from abroad. Please explain to me what is it about?"

"Well, it's a classic Disney story about a poor boy from slum area. One day he was forced into a magic chamber to get a magic lamp. The boy managed to beat every obstacle in the chamber and got himself the magic lamp. Inside the magic lamp was a blue Genie who will grant the him three wishes. After that, his life was turned 180 degree. He got perfect life and found his true love. And they live happily ever after." I explained briefly.

"Alright. So, I assume we will play the three wishes?"

"Yes. I will be the poor boy and you are the blue Genie."

"Interesting. Alright, let's play." He challenged me back . "So, what's your first wish, master?"

Now it's my turn to be confused. I hadn't thought that far."My first wish is… uhm… one more cup please?" He raised my empty paper cup.

"Denied. I was told to limit your sugar intake." Seijuro-kun said with a straight face. "Let's get this straight. I believe even the Genie has his own rules, right?" I nodded sweat dropped. He was sharp as usual.

"Alright. Rule number one, wishes that will negatively affect your health are not allowed." He stared at me, waiting for my answer. I nodded in agreement.

"Rule number two, the Genie will only grant wishes that he had approved of."

"What?! Wait, Seijuro-kun. I don't think the Genie has that kind of rule in the movie."

"And I am also sure the Genie in the movie didn't apply the first rule, right?"

"…. You are right."

He smirked. "Alright, let me hear your first wish, master."

"That's not fair Genie-kun. I can't think of any wish right now." I frowned.

"Well, master-sama, you need to make one right now, or else the first wish will perish."

"What?! I never heard such term existed!" I exclaimed

"It does. And your first wish will perish in 10 seconds. I am counting down…"

"Wait!"

"10…9…"

"Seijuro-kun! I really can't think of any wish!"

"8…7…6…"

"Seijuro-kun!" I whinned.

"5…4…3…"

"Seijuro-kun, stop counting and hug me!" I blurted out.

Seijuro-kun stopped counting at 2. He smiled happily as he moved to my side. He put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I automatically rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. As a result, he buried his face to my hair.

"Seijuro-kun, this isn't hugging. It's more like cuddling." I stated, a smile crossed my lips.

"Think of this as a reward for teasing you."

"Hmm… a reward from a masochistic Genie sure is valuable... I better remember this for the rest of my life." I snuggled closer and closed my eyes. A sudden wave of sleepiness caught me.

* * *

" _Tet-chan dear, you fought well."_

" _Okaa-san? Does mean I am dead now? or is it just a mere dream?" I asked calmly. It's not the first time I saw them here._

" _No, Tet-chan. You are still alive."_

" _So, this time it's also a dream." I smiled sadly. "Do you have something to tell me? Is my time drawing closer? "_

" _We can't answer that. Okaa-san and Otou-san will always keep watching over you. Remember, you are not alone anymore, Tetsuya. Fight for the ones you love." Oka-san said as their figures starting to disappear._

" _Always remember that we will always love you, Tetsuya." Otou-san added before they completely out of my sight._

 _No matter how loud I yell or extended my arms, I couldn't reach them. Then I was pulled back to another world._

* * *

"…ya!"

"..tsuya!"

"Tetsuya!"

I heard Seijuro-kun's voice louder. I fluttered open my eyes. The first thing I saw was a white ceiling, then a red blur image.

"Tetsuya, can you hear me?"

I blinked a couple of times.

"Thank God, you are awake! Thank God!" He grabbed my hands and kissed them a lot of times. I could see tears formed in his eyes. _When did he get eye bags? Come to think of it_ , _He is a mess. His hair was unattended. He seemed to lost some weights? What happened?!_ "I am calling Sato-sensei now." He pressed a button beside me.

 _Sato-sensei? Why she is involved now?_ I tried to sit but I couldn't find my strength to do so. I am truly lost. "Sei.." I was surprised at how raspy my voice sounded. _And why am I wearing oxygen mask?_

"Tetsuya, please don't force yourself." He helped me to lie down again.

Nevertheless, I tried to clear my throat and flinched at how dry it is. "Seijuro-kun, what happen? I thought we are still at the café. Cuddling." I said in small weak raspy voice.

His relief expression turned into sadness, mix with fear. He brushed my bang out of my forehead and then held my cheek. I could feel his hand trembled.

"Tetsuya… you suddenly went unconscious there... In my arms… I couldn't get you to wake up. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have agree with the date. I was so selfish and foolish!"

"What? That can't be. I still remembered it clearly. I was snoozing off on your shoulder. There is no way I wouldn't wake up."

Seijuro-kun suddenly gave me a hug. A tight one. His whole body trembled badly. I could feel warm liquid dropped on my shoulder "Tetsuya… no matter what… please… don't ever do that to me. Leaving me… alone..." He flinched on the last word.

"Seijuro-kun? What do…"

"This whole time… I have been living in hell! But then Heavens give me another chance to see you open your eyes! This time..please just... don't ever go without saying a word! I'm begging you, Tetsuya!"

I still didn't understand what Seijuro-kun mean and why he was so hysterical. The only thing I could do is hugging him and soothing his back. Whispered to him a couple of times that I am not going anywhere as I continue to rub his back. I sighed in relief as I felt he's starting to calm down.

While still hugging him, I let my eyes travelled around. Then my eyes caught something on the table. A calendar. Something peculiar caught my attention. Maybe my eyes went bad. So, I squinted my eyes to see it better. Then I knew something was definitely strange. The calendar page had flipped to February.

* * *

End of Chapter XVIII: Rhapsody of Destiny

 **BabyNightmareLady** : Thank you too dear reader! Another 2 chaps to go! I hope you will enjoy it! :D

 **Rinfantasy** : I am so sorry to hear about your Aunt. I know reality is way harsher than fanfiction world, but I am sorry I am doing spoilers. Hope you will keep reading the last two chapter and enjoy it!

I would like to thank **TetsunaAkashi, XxArtanis** **xX, Yuzuru Lazur, tramontodicielo, miku-ceriss, Animelover86822, tsundere-chan 123, Layl** for adding the story in your favorite and follow list!

Thank you all and See you on the next update! Two more chaps to go! So stay tuned!


	19. Chapter 19: Solid Rock in a Storm

Good day dear Readers! Here is another chapter!

Hope you enjoy this! Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Chapter XIX

Solid Rock in a Storm

* * *

"A miracle fell upon him. That's how I see it." Sato-sensei sighed as she smiled in relief.

A red haired nodded tiredly. "Starting today onwards, I'll work on my believe in miracles."

"Well, I couldn't agree more. After what happened two months ago. He successfully gave me a heart attack, not literally … but well…." She shook her head. "To be honest, up until now, we still don't know why he collapsed. According to the results, no signs of medicine allergy and all his vitals function normally. I only can conclude that his brain shut down by itself..." she sighed again. "As his doctor, I feel ashamed of myself."

"Sato-sensei... what should we do now?"

"That's right!" she snapped from her gloomy mood. "I would like to discuss that matter with you." She grabbed a document and flipped it open. "Here. Another miracle happened. We finally found a donor through your father's connection."

Akashi widen his eyes. The dull red orbs began to shine again. "Is that true? That means he can be saved? Tetsuya will live right?"

"That's what I would like to happen. But we have our own obstacles. We have to gamble. We have to face a huge risk."

Akashi could feel his heart thumping fast and loud. "Please explain yourself."

"As you know, during those two months, we only have limited treatment option. Therefore, His physical condition has significantly dropped. Second, his sudden comatose worries me. If he's gone like that in the middle of the operation, then... we are out of option."

Akashi slumped back in his chair. He couldn't believe this! After Kuroko had gain his consciousness and finally get a donor, they have to face a huge gamble where Kuroko might die during the operation! He really felt like shouting or punching something now. But instead, he let out a desperate sigh and brushed his messy hair back. "So... what do you suggest, sensei?"

Sato-sensei looked at him understandingly. Over the past few days , she knew this young man had reached his breaking point. Luckily, her favorite patient woke up in time to save him. And now, her big duty finally has come. She had to find the best solution to save them both.

She had seen and heard stories of hundreds of cases. Some cases were not as complicated as this and some might be more complicated. But above all, the results of her medical team effort would be in the patient's hand. Whether he would fight till the end and survived or gave up. It's all in Kuroko's hand.

"If you two decide to do the operation, we still have time. Barely enough, I would say."

Akashi looked up to meet her eyes. Sato-sensei gave him an encouraging nod before she continued. "But as a doctor, I would like it better if my patient is the one to choose his fate." Akashi was about to retort but She cut him off. "Don't get me wrong. I understand how you feel. You want him to live, and so do I. But what I would like to know is his will to continue living. His fight will not over after the surgery. Things might happen during recovery time, thus It will continue for years." She explained it clearly to him

"And regarding his choice, of course you and his family can discuss it together. However, after considering the risk and everything, it would be better if Kuroko-kun choose it himself. Don't you agree, Akashi-kun?"

The red haired only sat there in silence though Sato-sensei knew he got her point. She gave her a reassuring smile "Please discuss it thoroughly. I will respect whatever my patient choose."

* * *

"Akashi-kun, good evening." A light grey haired man in black suit greeted after he saw the red haired.

"Hiroto-san, Good evening." He nodded back. "When did you arrive?"

"Around five minutes ago. Thank you for informing us. We both drove here as soon as your secretary gave us a call. Rena is keeping him accompanied now."

"I see..." Akashi said as he took a seat. The man also took a seat beside him. Leaving an empty seat between them.

"Here." Hiroto handed him a warm can coffee. "I think you need something to calm yourself."

"Thank you." Akashi gave a nod. He opened the pull tab and took a sip. Hiroto waited the young man to ready himself to explain things to him. Akashi took another sip and put the can on the next seat. As he regain his composure back, he told the older man what Sato-sensei said.

Hiroto listened to the explanation calmly and nodded. He had a hunch that his nephew might end up this way. After Akashi ended his explanation, Hiroto put a hand on Akashi shoulder.

"Akashi-kun, we can't thank you enough for looking after and taking care of Tetsuya when we were not here… Regarding the decision, both Rena and I have agreed to leave the matter to you two. We will support whatever you and Tetsuya decide."

"What?" He was surprised by his calm statement. "But why? After I failed my promise, I don't think I have the right to decide it with him."

" _You didn't fail_. No one knew this would happen. And you have all the right. We could see that very clearly now. The present Tetsuya is not living only for his own sake but he is also living for your sake. And same things to you. During his comatose, you are no different than a living corpse." Hiroto stated.

Akashi sighed as he remembered it. "Yes. I know that, Hiroto-san." Implying about his appearance.

Hiroto smiled at him. "Good. So, go on and spend all the time you guys need. Have a proper talk with Tetsuya, and decide together." He patted his shoulder. Then he stood up and slap the red haired shoulder hard. "Alright! freshen up, young man! I will go to his room first."

* * *

Akashi took a deep breath before knocking his room and came in. He noticed that both Kuroko's uncle and aunt had gone home. The only person in the room was Tetsuya. He is no longer wearing oxygen mask. The very first good sign.

"Seijuro-kun." Kuroko smiled. Akashi's heart flinched. He felt like it's been years since he last saw that smile. Akashi managed to crack a small smile.

He took a seat beside him and stroke his skinny cold cheek. "Tetsuya, how are you feeling?"

"Good. And _skinny_." He frowned.

Akashi chuckled at his lover's remark. He was glad that his lover was still the same old Tetsuya. "I thought you will never describe yourself as skinny."

"I swear to myself not to. But this circumstances leave me no choice." Kuroko pouted. "By the way, I don't like how you look now Seijuro-kun. Please take care of yourself." He added with a frown.

Akashi stroke the bluenette's hair. "I am sorry. But I can't take care of myself when you are like this."

"Seijuro-kun..." Kuroko whinned and pouted.

Akashi linked his fingers to Kuroko's thin ones, drawing circles with his thumb. His bang covered his eyes. "Listen Tetsuya, as I thought, I am no good without you."

"What do you mean, Seijuro-kun?"

"I will say this honestly. I really can't live without you. I had come to realized that. No matter where you go, I will follow you."

"Seijuro-kun, what are you talking about? If this is about how I suddenly went unconscious, It's not…"

Akashi tighten his grip. "Sato-sensei told me about your condition. We finally have a donor. But your sudden comatose is a huge risk in surgery since they don't know what caused it. If you take the surgery and suddenly go comatose again…then…then…"

Kuroko's heart clenched. He would never imagine to see his confident and absolute lover turned out like this. Especially when he saw him cried hard the moment he opened his eyes. But He fully understand what his lover's afraid of, as he, himself is also afraid of leaving him.

Kuroko cupped Akashi's cheek. "Seijuro-kun, please look at me?"

Akashi slowly looked up to meet those blue orbs. Kuroko smiled gently. "Seijuro-kun, I love you. I will not leave you. I will do everything I can to prevent that from happening. If there is a chance to prolong my life, I will take it. I don't care how risky it is…" He stopped for a moment as he state the big decision . "Please let me take the surgery."

Akashi knew his decision from the very beginning. And he also knew that he, himself is the one who is not ready for this. " Tetsuya, do you fully understand the situation? If you take it, there is a chance that you might…."

"Die?" Kuroko completed the sentence, making the other flinched. "I know, Akashi-kun. I know... But please let me take it. I don't want to give up without trying."

"Tetsuya…"

Kuroko could feel that Akashi's hands trembled. He raised his other free hand and clasped it on theirs. He rubbed their hands as he said "Genie-kun of the magic lamp, please grant my second wish. Give me the strength, courage and support to fight this sickness."

He gave Akashi a gentle smile but determined look. "I promise I will come back safely."

Looking at his strong determination, has made Akashi soften his eyes. He ducked down and wiped his tears and sniffled. "Why are we still continuing that game again?" He asked while cracking smile.

Kuroko gave a playful smile back at him. "Because there are still two wishes left, Genie-kun. Or have you forgot about that?"

"Of course I still remember…" Akashi pinched his nose while the smaller teen pouted. "Alright then. This Genie shall grant your second wish." He stood up and planted a light kiss on Kuroko's lips.

Akashi pulled back a few seconds later. "Just remember this, Tetsuya. I will follow you wherever you go. Even if you go to the other world. You can't stop me from doing so."

"I understand. That's why I will make sure to survive this. So, none of us have to leave each other side. Okay?"

"Alright. Deal." He pecked the bluenette's lips. Then re-adjust his blanket and pillow. "Now, it's time to sleep."

"What? But I just woke up."

"You're right. But it's almost midnight. You need to rest." Akashi grabbed something from a drawer and adjusted things on a small table beside Kuroko's bed.

" Wait!" Kuroko grabbed the red haired hands. "Are you also going back home?"

Akashi chuckled as he kissed Kuroko's hand. "Of course not. Don't worry. I am staying here. Like I always do." He then changed the chair into a bigger one and flopped down.

"Don't tell me you sleep here, on that chair, every night, for two months?" Kuroko looked at him in disbelieve.

"Minus two weeks." Akashi corrected casually. "I got better sleep on this chair rather than my comfy bed. Trust me."

Kuroko flinched as he heard that. "I am sorry. If only I didn't..."

"It's not your fault." Akashi linked their fingers. "What's important is that you are awake. That's more than enough for me…" He stroke his blue hair. "Now, let's just sleep, okay?"

* * *

Kuroko opened his eyes when he heard a knock on the door, followed by foot step. But it turned out to be Sato-sensei. She smiled when she saw her favorite patient has woken up.

She greeted him in a low whisper. "Good morning, Kuroko-kun. It's nice to see you are awake."

"Good morning, Sato-sensei." Kuroko greeted back in small voice.

"You are looking well. Do you feel any pain or nausea?"

Kuroko shook his head.

"Good." She wrote down something on her book. " I will be back in an hour. In the mean time, please let him sleep. It's the first time I saw him sleeping so soundly like his." She smiled as she was looking to their intertwined fingers. "I will be back in an hour."

"Thank you." Kuroko nodded.

After she left, Kuroko stared at the calendar beside him. _3_ _rd_ _February huh? That means I missed his and my own birthday. What a shame. I thought when we finally got together, this will be the first time we celebrate our birthdays._ Kuroko sighed.

He then stared at the red haired teen's sleeping face. He frowned as he looked at how he is sleeping, half upper body leaning on the bed. It is no doubt, a very unhealthy sleeping posture. But above all, his sleeping face was a happy and peaceful one, almost like a child's.

Kuroko brushed his bangs lightly. But that movement wasn't enough to wake him up. So, Kuroko decided to stroke his red hair. It was messy and a bit too long..but it's soft. He stroked a couple of time until he felt a twitched on their hands. _Oops, I over did it!_

Akashi blinked a couple of times before looking at a nervous Kuroko."Good morning, Tetsuya. How long have you been awake?"

"Good morning to you too. I just woke up a few minutes ago. I'm sorry to wake you up. Just go back to sleep."

"No, it's alright. I am not sleepy anymore. I had a nice sleep." He stood up and stretched. Then he tidy up the chair and blanket and excused himself to freshen up.

Minutes after the red haired left, Kuroko was surprised by the sudden sound of door slam, followed by a familiar screeching sound.

"Kurokochiiiiiiii….!" A blonde came flying and hugged him. "Hwaaaaa…. I-I am so g-glad that y-you finally w-wake up!"

"Oi Kise, you bastard! I got here first! Don't just barged in and hugged him, you sly cat!" The ganguro teen pulled him away.

"Kisechin is a cheater sly cat~ nyaaa~"

"Stop fighting in front of a patient! This is a hospital for God sake!l!" an orange glasses (his lucky item?) teen was furious, a demon face showed up as his background, making them all shut up instantly. " I understand how you feel but please restrain yourself, imbeciles! Specially you, Kise!" He gave a final death glare directed to the blond model.

"Y-yes." He quivered.

"Hmph!" Midorima adjusted his glasses. "Leaving that aside, it's nice to see you finally woke up, Kuroko. How are you doing?"

"I am good. Thank you for coming all the way here." Kuroko bowed. "Which reminds me, aren't you supposed to be at school now?"

"We are skipping morning class-suu!"

"Hell yeah! There is no way we are going to school without visiting you first, Tetsu!"

"Kurochin~ I will give you a new flavored candy."

Midorima leaned against a wall as he saw the trio surrounded Kuroko's bed. He let out a sigh of relief and silently thank heavens for granting his prayers. Honestly, he couldn't stand how Akashi lived during those times. He was worse than when he lost his mother.

Akashi was like a combination of robot and living corpse. He did his duties, at school and company like usual but at the same time, he could only see hollows in his eyes. Akashi also didn't attend himself properly. The first week, he was on the verge of fainting because of stress, lack of nutrition and not a wink of sleep. That made Midorima snapped and reported it to Akashi Genji, personally asking permission so the four of them could stay over at his household.

The older Akashi immediately granted his permission since he couldn't do anything about it either. At least he hoped by having them around the house, his son would feel a bit better. Their effort was not completely fruitless. They managed to keep him alive until now.

"Turned down your voice. I could hear you from few rooms away." Akashi came back after he changed clothes.

"Akashichi/ Akachin~/ Akashi!" The trio turned to see their captain.

"Akashi." Midorima gave a curt nod. The red haired gave a small smile in return.

* * *

"Minna-san, Sato-sensei and I have discussed about the date. It will be two weeks from now."

"Eh?! I- Isn't it a bit too soon, Kurokochi? I mean, you just woke up and…"

"He got a point, Tetsu! You need to replenish your strength."

"I know. But the sooner the better. Either way, I need to take it, so why I need to waste more time?"

"Are you fully aware about the risk during and after the operation?"

"Yes, Midorima-kun. Sensei explained it clearly to me."

"Alright then, I will pray for your success. I will make sure to give your lucky item every day until the Big day."

"What?! Wait! aren't you taking this too smoothly?! Oi, Akashi, say something about this, would ttya?"

Akashi intertwined their fingers. "I will go with whatever Tetsuya decide. I promised to give him my support."

"What?!" Kise squeaked. "Murasakibarachi! Your opinion…?!"

"Ehh~? Emm~ Ja, I am with Kurochin …" The giant ruffled the smaller teen's hair.

"And why is that?!" Aomine growled.

"Mmm~ because Akachin and Midochin choose Kurochin..~"

"Murasaakibara/Murasakibarachi! This is not about choosing sides!"

Kuroko chuckled at how lively those trio were, also a big brother scene performance by Midorima. Meanwhile, Akashi was lost in his own thoughts. He didn't realized that his cold sweaty grip had tighten. Kuroko put his skinny hand on top, snapping his trance.

"I will get through this. I promise." Kuroko kiss the red haired knuckles.

"No. _We_ will get through this." Akashi corrected.

* * *

End of Chapter XIX: Solid Rock in a Storm

 **Rinfantasy** : It is hell.. Since he never felt this kind of torture in his whole life. Thanks for the review by the way! ;)

 **Linhliz** & **aoichan23** : I am sorry if you guys got confused. Their date was in autumn (which is around November), then by the time Kuroko woke up it was already in February.. So, it would be 3 months.

 **Shirotani** : Thanks for your review! But hate to say, I can't give out any spoiler.. You will find out soon though… ;)

 **BabyNightmareLady** : Thanks for liking it! One more chap to go! Stay tuned! :D

 **Dianarhodes** : Thanks for your review! Please stay tuned for the last chapter next week!

I would like to thank **Kid'sDarkWolf, Dementra, claryyyy, ArgentaAquamarine, Seitsuya1104, AkemiMizuki, Aira Song, HonnoMushi, Erika-256, 9Mimi6, Mizurinn, Akakuro fan, XxCaptainPirateKingxX, drawinggirl123456, Hope10032, aoichan23, moomodonut** for adding the story in your favorite and follow list!

Thank you all and See you on the last chapter next week! Have a great weekend! :D :D :D


	20. Chapter 20: The Journey of Life

Thanks to **CaptainPanic, Ice Phoenix 1213, HPPJfan4105, SakuraKoi and jillian. Malfoy** for adding this story to your lists!

And a huge thanks for all readers out there! I will never ever finish this without all your supports! :D

Finally, here is the last chapter! It's dedicated to **Rinfantasy** and **BabyNightmareLady** for always giving your thoughts!

Hope you all enjoy this, happy reading! :D

* * *

Chapter XX

The Journal of Life

* * *

"Tetsuya, this is your birthday present. Happy belated birthday!" He handed a small elegant dark blue box to the smaller teen.

Kuroko blinked in surprise then smiled. "Thank you, Seijuro-kun. May I open it?"

"Of course. "

Kuroko carefully opened the lid. Inside the box laid a gold circle locket with elegant tiny sculpture. It was also attached to a matching long chain necklace. He carefully traced it with his forefinger and lifted it up.

"I appreciate this. But… I don't like you wasting your money on me."

Akashi chuckled. "I didn't waste money. In fact, I spent nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing. It is a pass down in Akashi family." He explained.

"What do you mean by that?"

"That locket was a handmade by my ancestor in the early 19th century. He was one of the best goldsmiths in Europe at that time. During the Victorian era, he made this personally to propose his wife."

Kuroko closed the lid and handed it back to Akashi. He was touched by the history behind it and in fact, he felt butterflies in his stomach the moment he heard the word 'proposed'. But still the weight of the locket scared him. "I'm sorry but can't take this. It is a very valuable item of your family. I don't think I deserve this."

"It is valuable, but you are more valuable to me. So, please take it." Akashi gave a reassuring smile.

"But…."

"Or are you trying to reject my proposal?" The red haired pretended to feel hurt.

"W-what? That's not it! How can I possibly reject you?! I-I mean, I-I am happy you gave this to me but… you know what I mean, r-right?" The bluenette could feel his cheeks and ears burned. His heart and stomach were full of butterflies that wanted to explode.

"I don't know what you mean, Tetsuya. Please explain it to me." Akashi smirked

"You can be a sly fox sometimes. Do you know that, Seijuro-kun ?" The said man smirked wider.

Kuroko sighed in defeat "Okay, but are you really sure I can have this?"

"Yes, Tetsuya. I am giving it to you."

"Thank you so much, Seijuro-kun. It is very beautiful."

Kuroko traced it once again before clicked it open. There was a small photo of both of them. It was from their date, inside Disney store to be precise. A picture of them with Disney hats. Beside the photo, there was a foreign elegant writing.

"What does it mean?"

" _Nec nobis praeter mortem_ , it means 'not even death do us apart'." Akashi said as he squeezed Kuroko's hand gently.

* * *

"Have you taken off everything? Jewelry, watch, phone? Make sure you do not to carry anything inside, Kuroko-kun." A middle aged lady asked while observing the patient intensely.

"Yes, head nurse."

"Good. I will come back in 5 minutes. Please prepare yourself." She gave a quick smile before heading out of the room.

After the nurse went out, Kuroko handed the locket to Akashi. "I am sorry, I can't take this inside. Please take care of it."

"Of course. Don't take your time too long or I am taking this back." The red haired smirked.

"You gave it to me just few days ago and you want it back? That's rude." Kuroko pouted.

Akashi leaned in for a light kiss. "I am just kidding. You know that, don't you?" he ruffled his hair.

"That reminds me, shouldn't you be at school now? It's final exam period, isn't it?"

"Don't worry about it. I am done with exam a few days ago."

"I see. That's why Kise-kun and Aomine-kun made a big fuss yesterday."

"Yeah, I know. Too bad, I'm not giving hints."

Then there was a knock, followed by a sliding door opened. "Kuroko-kun, are you ready?" The nurse pushed in a wheel chair with IV stand.

"Yes." The nurse helped him out of the bed and seated him on it.

"Head nurse, could you please give me a moment." The nurse smiled and nodded. He then turned to his lover. "So, this is it. Wish me luck?"

"Always. I will even share all of my life worth of luck to you." Akashi leaned in for a kiss. It was not a long but a sweet memorable one. "Please come back safely."

"I will."

"Good." Then Akashi phone beep. He flipped it open and read the messages. "They said they will come after exam. And Father wishes you the best of luck. He is coming back to Japan tomorrow."

Kuroko smiled. "Please tell your father that I really appreciate it. And also thank Midorima-kun and the others. I wish them good luck for the exam." Akashi nodded and quickly typed.

"Last but not least, here." Kuroko pulled out a velvet envelope from a drawer. "It's your birthday present. Happy 16th Birthday, Seijuro-kun!"

"Thank you. May I open this?"

"You may, but the present is not inside. You have to look for it."

"I have to look for it? Is it some kind of a game?"

"Yes. A birthday present hunting game. Just go to a location mentioned and you will find another clue. Just follow it all the way until the end and you will get your present. A good activity to pass some time, right? Just you know, I'm not going easy on you."

"Tetsuya, I am not leaving the operation room. I am waiting outside until you come out."

"Whether you wait outside or not I will come out safely."

"Tetsuya, I.."

"Please enjoy your present. I worked hard for it." Kuroko pecked his lips. "I love you. And….um…" He hesitated then without looking back, Kuroko said. "Good luck finding it, Seijuro-kun." and then disappeared out of the room.

* * *

The operation room sign was on. The Hiroto and Rena were waiting anxiously outside. Akashi felt something wasn't right. He had a feeling Kuroko wanted to say something important.

In the end, Akashi decided to chase all negative thoughts away. He took a deep breath before carefully rip it open. Inside was a single plain paper with Kuroko's hand writing.

' _Here I am waiting for you at the very top. Supported by red pillars, I can see the clouds. Looking down I see all small. Care to join me on a date today?'_

Akashi managed to crack a small smile. He never thought that the riddle would be an invitation for a date. A date without his beloved that is. Nevertheless, Akashi stood from his seat and excused himself. He started his engine and zoom out to Minato area.

* * *

Arriving there, Akashi bought a ticket for special observatory and then went straight up. Reaching on the top, he noted there were not many people, only few couples or tourists. Without wasting more time, he started searching from binoculars to the other. Until the last binoculars, he found none.

 _Did I get the wrong place? I am sure what he meant is Tokyo Tower. Or maybe I am missing something._ Akashi pulled out the previous clue and read it over and over again.

 _If Tetsuya really is waiting for me here, he wouldn't be waiting while observing the city with binoculars. He would be waiting for me on a bench instead. A bench where he could see a clear view of the city._

Akashi started looking at the benches somehow managed to shove other people out of the way without saying a word. Lucky him, he noticed a same color envelope attached below the bench. He smiled and opened it.

' _Congratulation, Seijuro-kun! You are just in time for the date. Let's get some refreshment? I want to have vanilla milkshakes. What about you?'_

Akashi frowned. _Vanilla milkshakes? Aren't those from Maji Burger?_ Minato area has at least 3 Maji Burger nearby. If that's the case, the riddle is an easy guess, but the problem is I needed more time to search the next clue. Akashi put the letters in his pocket. _Well, might as well start searching._

* * *

He started from the west side Maji Burger. He came in like a normal guest and started looking around. Hoping he would notice the envelope lying somewhere. After searching for around 10 minutes, he sighed and moved to the next Maji Burger.

This time he went to the opposite direction, the east side. The restaurant was a bigger and had more people inside. Just like the first one, he just came in and started searching. On few occasions, he needed to ask permission from people to search on their tables. The result was pretty much the same as the first one. He found none. He sighed as he was about to leave but a college part-time girl stopped him.

"Hi, can I help you? You seemed to be looking for something."

"Yes. I am looking for an envelope."

"Oh! You must be Akashi Seijuro. Wait! Come to think of it, How can I not realize this! I saw you on business magazines. Silly me!" she knocked her head lightly. "Hold on for a minute." She then disappeared into staff room.

A few minutes later she came out with the velvet envelope and a burger. She smiled and handed it over. "Here. Your friend told the manager about the game. Happy birthday and good luck!" she winked.

"Thank you. May I know who gave this to your manager?"

"Yes. He is a regular customer with big appetite, tall with dark blue hair and tanned skin. I'm not sure what his name is but my colleagues said he is a famous basket ball player."

"I see. Thank you for your help. If you will excuse me, I need to find the next location."

"Of course! Good luck with the treasure hunting!"

Akashi nodded and went out _. I see. Midorima and the others must be involved. They did a good job hiding it from me._ He smiled as he opened it.

' _Thanks for letting me buy this, Seijuro-kun. As a thank you, I am treating you a burger. I bet you never had any of this, right? By the way, I missed the New Year tradition. Let's do it now! There are lots of things I need to consult'_

"I see. Next stop will be Shibuya Meiji Shrine."

* * *

Hiroto and Rena Kuroko were sitting outside the operation room. As the clock is ticking away, their faces became more and more worried.

"Dear, It's nearly three hours now. I am getting worried and worse no one is coming out. How can we ask about Tetsuya's condition?"

"I know. I am worried too. But we need to be patient. They are doing their best. Tetsuya is also fighting hard. All we can do is wait and pray."

"But…"

Suddenly, someone wearing dark green clothes and mask came out of the room in a rush. Both of them quickly stood up and approached the man.

"How is he doing? Everything is going ok, right?!"

"Sir, we are still in the process. Please excuse me."

Rena quickly grabbed the man's arm before he fled. "Wait! Please just tell me how my son's condition!"

The man was ready to protest but seeing her desperate eyes, he sighed and said "Ma'am, we are doing everything we can. But now his condition is dropping. Please pray hard for your son and prepare for the worst." And then he left, leaving the Rena sobbed into Hiroto's arm.

* * *

Meiji Shrine had a number of visitors in the afternoon. But Akashi followed his instinct or rather he followed what Tetsuya wanted. He queued up and prayed. Then he went to pick a number to get his _Omikuji_. It was divided into several sections such as love, health, and life. But a single sentence in life section caught his attention

 _In the dark, the moon shall shine your path._

As long as he could remember, he only had his Omikuji about three times. Most of the time, he only prayed in the temple but he wasn't interested in getting his fortune told. What he believed is that a person fortune can't be based on a paper written by others.

"Young boy, are you perhaps having difficulty interpreting your fortune?" An old lady in the booth asked him. Akashi turned and realized that she was the same person who took out the Omikuji from shelf.

"Yes, I am." He admitted.

"Come. I will help you with that." She smiled.

Akashi gave her as she put on her thick old glasses and read it all. A minute later, she took off the glasses and smiled. "Dear boy, you have a good luck this year. You will find an answer after years."

"Thank you, Obaa-san."

"But be careful." She pointed at the life section, a sentence that caught his attention before. "This can also mean something might happen after you have your resolve."

* * *

"Sensei! We are losing him! His blood pressure and heart rate are dropping fast!"

"Give him another injection! Increase the dose!"

After the injection, they waited for the medicine to start working. But the machine showed the numbers kept going down. Sato-sensei turned to him, but the man just shook his head."Maximum dose, Sensei. We can't give him another one."

Sato-Sensei took a deep breath; she took off a part of her mask and crouched down. She whispered "Kuroko-kun, we are doing our best. Don't give up. Fight with everything you got. Everyone is waiting for you. Akashi-kun is waiting for you too."

* * *

Akashi found the next clue tied up on a branch. He had no idea how the odd red color can be placed among the whites without anyone paying attention to it. Nevertheless, he took and opened it.

' _How's your fortune Seijuro-kun? I hope you got a great luck! By the way, next stop will be our final destination. It is a place where we can see beautiful sunset. But you need to guess where it is. I will share you a clue: When the sun is sleeping, you can see seven colors from afar. From where we will stand, we will see where we were as a different world.'_

It took him hours to find the last place. But with the help of smart phone, he was able to narrow down to four places, though they are scattered in different location. He got down from his car and walk up hill. Somehow, he made it in time to see the big red sun.

There was a big old tree on top of a small hill. From up here, he could see the sea with streaks of dark red from the sun; A tranquil peaceful place that located quite far from Tokyo.

A brown wrapping paper inside the trunk caught his eye. He crouched down and took it out. Inside, was another envelope and an old book. The old book showed no title but a name. He decided to read the letter first.

 _Dear Seijuro-kun,_

 _Congratulation on finding one of my favorite spot and your present! I am sorry that I don't have enough time to make it more interesting and challenging but I do hope you enjoy it._

 _And there is something I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't find a perfect time. There is a part of my life that you never knew nor did I tell uncle Hiroto or aunt Rena before._

 _In the past, after I failed all treatments, I locked myself away. I gave up on living. It reached to the point where I wanted to end my life. I was close to jump down from the hospital roof but a certain bubbly persistent guy stopped me. After that, he kept on pestering me, obviously to prevent that from happening again. At first I was really annoyed but honestly I don't remember how, but we somehow became close friend. We shared stories and opinions, though we always argued on topics like life or sacrifice. Mainly, because we saw things in a different way._

 _But then a month after that, he was gone. I never knew that he had the same disease as me. I guess that because Ogiwara-kun was strong and cheerful. He wouldn't let this disease keep him caged like a bird. He always did what he wanted to do, leaving no regrets in the end. He was a free spirit._

 _A few days before he passed away, he gave me his journal and asked me to read it. At first I only can understand but I refused to believe that might be true. It was all too fairytale like. But when I met you, everything is complete. You are like the last missing puzzle piece of the whole picture._

 _Seijuro-kun, I am sorry that I lied to you when I said I will go through this. The truth is, I am also afraid of dying. I am very afraid God won't give me another chance. So, I am asking you a huge favor and I bet you know what I am asking you to do._

 _If by any chance, I failed this…. Please keep on moving forward with your life. Remember that, you are not alone on this journey. Your family and friends will always be with you. And I will be waiting at the end of the journey to give to a big hug._

 _Whatever the result might be, always remember that this heart will always belong to you._

 _Love,_

 _Kuroko Tetsuya._

 _P.S: Please read the journal. By the time you finished reading it, I hope this feeling will reach you._

* * *

A/N: _Omikuji is a Japanese fortune-telling paper strips. Usually during new year, Japanese will get it to determined their fortune for the year. If it's bad, they should fold and hang in on a tree branch to chase away the bad luck._

The End…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just kidding! XD

As a thank you from this lazy Author, There will be an epilogue from Akashi's POV..

However, before that, I would like to collect your thoughts and opinion. Therefore, I kindly ask you, readers, to share your opinion about this story. You can tell how their story should be from your POV or about other things as well (Any opinions are welcome!) :D

Give me all your thoughts and I will wrap it up into a nice epilogue! (Note: it might take some time)

See you all on the next update!


	21. Epilogue

Hi Readers, Sorry for not updating in a month, though I promised, I would update this in a week. There are many things going on..

Please enjoy this! Happy reading.

* * *

Epilogue

Our Bond

* * *

Akashi got down from his car with a simple white bouquet flowers on his hand. Wearing his now everyday cloth, sleek black business suits, he walked slowly as he enjoyed scene of blooming cherry blossom along the way.

He reached the main gate in a couple of minutes. No matter how many years had passed, the gate was the same cleaned and maintained like the first time he came to visit. He gave a nod to the old gate keeper. The old man smiled and greeted him. "Good afternoon, Akashi-san. It's been a long time since your last visit."

"Yes, Matsumoto-san. How are you?"

"I am still the same healthy old man." He smiled warmly.

"That's good to hear."

"Yes. Well young man, I don't want to keep you here. I am sure somebody is waiting for you."

"Thank you. Please excuse me."

Akashi gave a final nod and headed inside. It was a huge place, but Akashi found it fast. He put the bouquet along with other colorful bouquet. He noted some people had come for a visit too. He lit up incense and prayed. After he finished he started a conversation like usual. "Good afternoon. I am sorry for not visiting for awhile. I hope you are doing fine."

Akashi was silent for a few seconds before he continued. "You know, after reading the book, I can finally understand your view of life, the value that you wanted to convey."

" _Life is full of sparks, splashes, gust of wind and maybe hard solid rocks. Without them, life is empty. Don't drive yourself away, instead chase them with everything you got. Your road might be full or obstacles and chasms. Open your hearts and you will find companions. Trust them and you will not be alone. Be brave. Be a free spirit_." He quoted the last entry. "I can't thank you enough for the lesson." Akashi smiled and stood up. "I will come to visit you again next year."

As he almost reached the main gate, he could see colorful heads waiting for him. The yellow and blue were arguing. The purple one was munching as the green one was snapping at them.

"Good afternoon to you all. I am glad all of you are doing well."

"Tch! We almost rot here waiting for you!" Aomine grumply complained.

"Said the one who overslept and showed up late. _Without notifying us_."

"Shut it, Kise!"

"Enough you two! Aomine, even a busy man can spare a second for a text." Midorima sent out a glare.

"Akachin~ want to try some marshmallow? It's freshly made~."

"It's impolite eating snack here, Atsushi. But I would like try some later. " Akashi reprimanded his ex-teammates which still had an impact on Atsushi. He pouted and quickly put away the snacks.

"That reminds me, where is Tetsuya?"

"He went back to get something at his parent's house. Should be back soon…"

"I am here, Midorima-kun."

"WHOOAAAA!"

"Shit! Stop scaring us like that, Tetsu!"

"I am sorry, but I didn't mean to. I showed up like usual." The blunette said deadpan.

"Your usual is unusual to us, Kurokochi!" Kise wailed.

Midorima adjust his glasses. "Shall we go now? I need to be back to the hospital in an hour." They all nodded and started walking out.

"Tetsuya, what did you get?"

"Ogiwara-kun's journal." He pulled out the old book from his jacket. "You fell asleep while reading and I put it away. Then, I forgot to put it back in our luggage."

"I see. Thank you, love. It's hard to maintained business meetings without Watanabe-san (The Akashi head office secretary)."

"I told you just bring him along. I don't mind."

"It's only for today. We have the rest of the week to our own. Moreover, having a third person tag along during my long waited honeymoon? I do really mind."

"Honeymoon? We are married for three years and a half and you call a trip as honeymoon?" Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. A trip out of a city for a week, just the two of us. What do you call that?"

"A vacation."

"Well, I will call that honeymoon. Deal with it" Akashi smirked as circled an arm around the shorter waist for a kiss. Kuroko smiled and leaned in, kissing him back.

"Stop being lovey-dovey! You can do whatever you want at Kyoto later!" Aomine barked.

"Guess, we have a grumpy hungry panther to feed." Akashi pulled away and smirked.

"You are right." Kuroko tighten his hold and smiled.

Together they had faced obstacles. Together made them stronger. Together they were inseparable. Together they walked hand in hand to the future.

.

.

.

End of Red and Blue Destiny

I dedicated this chapter to **Rinfantasy**. Thanks much for keep reviewing in most chapters! XD

And a big thank you for **Alicwgraywolf, Rinntachibana, mitsuyo-chan, ryu akai, 7Bluehana, Babynightmarelady, Nomo, Tsukiko K** for giving your thoughts for this story! Thank you so much *bow deeply..

I would also want to thank **ahbut, soundlessAria, Shizukaenchi, Catanime, Haru25, Teirune, Ying Vampire, Onigiri-Madoshi, cholliux, Noir Lumina, Azil, Poseidon321, Nesku, lolzalla, shizukarin, Animelove0012, Tsukiko K, stebehling, tammy18, Angel of Jugdement 13, WingSave, Aikawa-BL 14, Shiroi Nagareboshi, Parlemour** for adding this to your favorite and follow lists!

Last but not least, there are lots of things I want to say to all of you that had supported this story! But I will summarize this into a huge thanks.

Thank you so much for keep supporting and reading this until the end *bow deeply

Hope you enjoy this story and feel free to drop a review about this story! I will do my best to reply you all!


	22. Extra chapter : Reds

Hi dear Readers! I apologize for not mark this story as completed yet as L Lwalet mentioned in review. However, this story is not complete yet :)

This will be the last chapter and I truly hope you all will enjoy this..

Happy reading all!

* * *

Extra chapter: Reds

It has been a month since Tetsuya experience school life again. Since the whole procedure and rehabilitation took almost a year, Unfortunately, Tetsuya must repeat his second year again. Thus he is now a student of class 2-3, same class as Atsushi. Originally, I wanted him to be at the same class as me, but I am still concern about his health. I know he is a fast learner but still I don't want him to push himself to hard.

Overall, I am grateful I can spend the rest of my high school life with him. Walking hand in hand after school, watching his laugh, his warm hearted smile. Making him the most happiest person is all I need. But, I know him better than anyone. Maybe even better than himself. Whenever he watched us play, I can still spot a hint of sadness deep inside his heart

* * *

Today, Tetsuya is incharge of the library. So I took this chance to leave early. Leaving the cover up alibi and the team to Shintaro. When he aksed me, I just inform him that I am going to Seirin High, The later nodded without saying anything. I figured he knew what I am gonna do.

I took a train and walk for a few minutes before I reached a new looking building. I walked inside the school normaly. Along the way, I can see that most students are having their club activites. Baseball, Tennis, Archery.

As I walked, A first grader, I expect, almost bump into me because of a huge pile of towels she is carrying. I caught her just in time.

"Kyaaaa.."

"Are you alright?"

"I.. I- I am so sorry." She bowed repeatedly

"It's alright." Then I caught a glimps of her shirt, a basketball logo. "Are you perhaps Seirin baskteball club manager?"

"Huh? How do you know?"

I pointed at her shirt

"That's right. Silly me. Hahahaha... I am a newbie. So, I am still not used to this."

"Mikuni-san, I would like to meet Aida-san. There is something important I need you discuss."

* * *

"So, um.. Welcome to Seirin High, Akashi-san. What brings you the Teiko High captain here?" Aida Riko, the young female coach gave a nervous smile.

"Yeah. I would like to know as well." Seirin captain, Hyuga Junpei gave a curious - nervous look.

"I would like to propose a friendly match between our schools this Saturday."

"A friendly match?!" Both Aida Riko and Hyuga Junpei exclaimed.

"And... what do you mean by that?"

I sighed. "I hate to repeat myself, but as I said, A friendly match between Seirin High and Teiko High." I checked my phone and smiled. "Takeda-sensei, your club advisor has approved. Please welcome us next Saturday. See you until then." I bowed.

"O- oi wait!"

I turned as I remembered "Pardon me, I almost forgot. Make sure to bring Kagami Taiga in the game."

* * *

"Tetsuya?"

"Seijuro-kun."

"Hey, what are doing here? It's cold outside. You could have gotten sick again." I frowned when I saw him waiting without scarf.

"I am sorry but you are taking some time. I am standing here so I can spot you easier. " He smiled as I cirlced my scarft around his neck and took his hand.

"Should I get the car?"

"No, I am fine Seijuro-kun. Let's just walk home."

"Alright then."

Most of the time, we walked in silence. Sometimes, we had light conversation. Like now.

"Tetsuya, this Saturday we will have a friendly match. Would like to watch?"

"This Saturday?"

I nodded. "You sound surprise. Do you have plan?"

"I planned to ask you out on a movie. " He pulled out two tickets and gave one to me.

I smiled. "Thank you Tetsuya. It's fine, we can make it to the movie. The match will end before noon."

"That's the way, talking about the match, who will be the opponent?"

"Seirin High."

"Seirin High? I never heard it before."

"It's a new established school with only second and first years. However, they made it to Interhigh. I would say they are a quite strong team."

"I can't even imagine there is a team out there that can beat you."

I chuckled. "We just have to see it later, don't we?"

* * *

The match went according to my prediction. We won. But I have to admit they are strong. Specially the number 10 player. He is almost an equal match againts Daiki.

Kagami Taiga who is now brickering with Daiki. Equally hot tempered and same perrsonalities, I made a mental note. I took my towel and wipe my sweaty face then stared at the audience seat. Tetsuya. He is still sitting there looking at him.

"Akashi, are you going to get Kuroko?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Get him to the bench at the back of this building. I will make sure Aomine#2 will be there."

"Thank you Shintarou."

* * *

"Why?"

"You need to settle this, Tetsuya. I know this has been bothering you for a long time."

"I - I don't know what are you talking about... I am... fine with the way things are now." He said in trembling voice.

"Tetsuya, don't deny it. Deep down, I know you still consider him as your best friend."

"I..."

"Kuroko?"

I patted his back and whispered, "You can do

* * *

it. I am always here for you. We are two halves meant for another. Remember that."

They sit in silence. Kuroko stared down while Kagami stole glances of the umpteenth time.

"So... uh, are you alright? Stupid question. Of course don't! You are skinny and pale! But I mean.. uh..."

Kagami was taken back when Kuroko suddenly laugh out loud. Making him look dumbfounded and speechless. "Er... are you ok?"

"I am sorry. I am fine Kagami-kun. I remembered this also happened when we fell down from the bike but only I got bad injury."

"Yeah. That's one hell of a time. I was scolded big time and grounded for a week but you come to my house so I don't feel like being grounded."

"That's right."

After the laughter died down. Once again the awkward moment comes.

"I am...

"I am sorry Kagami-kun... for all the things I did that hurt you... I really didn't mean it." Kagami was suprised to see his best friend bowed.

"Wha? No! This mess is not your fault! It's entirely my fault! I am sorry."

"But, I hurt you back then... in the hospital."

"Hey, it's not a big deals Wait, it's a big deal! How are you? Are you fine now? Are you even allowed out of hospital?!" Kagami frantically shaking the smaller one.

"Calm down. I am fine Kagami-kun. It's been a year. So I am okay now. Besides, how do you even know? Wait let me guess... It was Seijuro-kun wasn't it?"

"To be preciese, it's the glasses boy who brief me the situation. But, I assume its his doing."

"I see..."

"So... uh, are you still playing? Or you played after we..."

"I did play... but with the way I am now, I am restricted for a year."

"I see... I.. miss those time.."

"Yes, me too.. We should play again some time." Kuroko offered a fist bump. Kagami smiled "Yeah."

The heart warming made up session woould have continued if it weren't for Kise.

"Kurokochiiii... Help me out! Hide me! Share me your misdirection or I will die!" Kise shook the bluenette.

"What do you mean Kise-kun?" A hint of annoyance in the smaller voice but the blond failed to notice it.

"Tons of girls are chasing me! What should I do?!"

"Keep running until you reached home."

"Roger!" Kise immediately run until midway when he realized, "Kurokochi, it's 8 stations away from my house! I will die!"

"Kisechin is annoyingly loud." Murasakibara grunted. "Kurochin, want some pocky? It's sushi flavoured."

"Thank you Murasakibara-kun. I will try some."

"Hey, found you Bakagami! Let's have a rematch!" Aomine's fore finger pointed straightly at him while the otehr holding a basketball.

"Huh!? What do you mean rematch? Your team won the game!"

"But you blocked my shot! I want a rematch! Rematch you hear!?"

"What?!"

"Oha-asa is always correct. Good thing I prevent my misfortune. But I might consider getting a bigger one to avoid those idiot twins." He sighed. "By the way, here is your lucky item Kuroko. I accidentaly bought two." Midorima handed a blue glass stone.

"Thank you Midorima-kun. By any chance, may I exchange withh the red one?"

"Hm? Why is that? I thought blue is your favorite colour."

"Not really. Right now red is my favorite. The two reds in my life."

* * *

Yes, that's it readers! It's officially complete now! Thank you for the big support. I might not able to reply your reviews but I read each and every reviews. That meant a whole lot to me! :)

Thank you..

Until next time...!


End file.
